The Demon Child Amaya
by YaoiFreak1
Summary: Inuyasha & Sesshomaru hate each other but can a mysterious girl get them together and mate before its too late or will their hatred bring the end of the world? Serious Kagome Bashing-Flames will not be accepted-Reviews are encouraged. MPEG,Yaoi,InuxSess.
1. Prolog

Prolog

A child runs through a forest jumping over tree roots, sometimes leaping into the trees and jumping from branch to branch; to the human eye all you can see is a blue and white blur. The child stops at a clearing at the edge of a forest and to those looking would see that the child is female who has long silver hair that is up in a high pony tail two dog ears on top of her head and a silver bushy tail with golden eyes, she wearing a blue two piece kimono with a brown belt and a dagger on a hook. She has two purple marks on each cheek and wrists with a Red Crescent moon on her forehead. Looking back the child walks to the well and waves a hand over it; the well starts to glow taking one last look behind the child jumps into the well with her parents words in the child's head.

_~*****~ Flashback ~******~_

_Swords clash together, demons and humans lay dead and some still battle against the evil creature that threatens to destroy the world. A child hides behind a building stone whipping blood and breathing hard, when suddenly two large demons lands beside the child. "Amaya," the taller demon says. He has long silver hair that reaches his ankles a blue crescent moon on his forehead two red strips on each cheek, wrists and ankles. He is wearing a white kimono with a long tail wrapped around his shoulders, he has golden eyes, fangs and deadly claws as all full dog demons have._

"_Yes my Lord?" _

_ "You're Papa and I need you to do something for us?" He says almost regrettably._

_ "What are you talking about? Papa, why don't I like the sound of this?" _

_ "What your father is trying to say is that we need you to use your power to go back to the past," the other demon says. He has long silver hair down to his lower back, golden eyes, claws fangs and two dog ears on top of his head, he is a half demon and is wearing a red kimono._

_ "What for?"_

_ "My little princess," the shorter demon picks up Amaya, "I need you to go back about eight years to get a sword called the Tenseiga it is the only way to bring back everyone that we lost, and it has the power to bring back people the holder chooses from the dead."_

_ "If there is a Tenseiga in the past why not use it here?" Amaya asked._

_ "Because the Tenseiga in this time is broken and without the sword smith Totosai there is no way to repair it. So we need you to go back and get the sword there so we can use it here. Once we have it we will be able to use it to defeat this monster, do you understand?" The taller demon says._

_ "Yes Father, I understand," Amaya says as she bows. Amaya then gets a hug from her father._

_ "Amaya, you are my world, I love you so much, please be careful. Remember who to find, they will help you." The half demon says._

_ "I know Papa, I love you and I promise not to let you or Father down, I will get Tenseiga and I will let no one stand in my way!" Amaya says in confidence. Once her parents place her on the ground she bolts to the forest, but not before looking back. Her father he was a very beautiful demon who is just as deadly, her Papa is just as beautiful, even though he is a half-demon and is very stubborn. 'I was born of two males which make my powers incredibly strong, I will not fail.' Suddenly where she once hugging her parents is destroyed, "Father! Papa! NO!" Tears stream down her face. She waits for the smoke to clear and sees her parents laying face down bleeding badly. Amaya runs to their sides and feels for a pulse. "No, Father, Papa you can't leave me." _

_ "A… Amaya… go… now!" Her Papa says._

_ "Yes… you have… to," her father says weakly. "You… a…are…our…on…only… hope."_

_ Amaya nods tears still running down her face, "I will, I promise, I will not let you down!" Amaya then runs into the forest._

_~*****~ End of Flashback ~*****~_

Amaya is surrounded by a blue light, 'I will not fail,' she growls, "I will not let my Papa and father down, everyone is counting on me. I will get Tenseiga no matter who I have to hurt to get it," with a determined face Amaya continues down the blue stream of time.

~*****~ Eight Years into the Past ~*****~

Amaya touches down, 'I am now eight years into the past, a year before I am born and when the evil half-demon Naraku still roams, now all I have to do is go to the village that is not far from here and wait for 'them' to get here so I can find Tenseiga and then go and save my parents." Amaya then chants a spell to conceal her true features and scent just incase she runs into someone who recognizes her scent and looks, 'that would be bad. I could end up not existing.' Once she finishes her hair is still silver but her demon markings are now gone and her scent has changes to smell only of cherry blossoms. 'Everyone will still know I am a demon but they will not be able to place me to any humans or demon tribe,' suddenly she starts to sway. 'Shit, I had no time to recover after fighting and now with the time traveling the concealing spell and lack of food my body, mind and powers are exhausted, I should hurry to the village,' with that said and done Amaya then makes her way to the village that is just a few moments away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the other side of Inuyasha's forest, a group of three humans, two demons and a half-demon; the three humans, are a monk named Miroku, a demon slayer name Sango, and a priestess named Kagome; the two demons are a fox demon named Shippo and a fire cat demon named Kirlala, and the half-demon named in Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stops when he feels a pull in his heart. 'What the hell? What am I feeling?' Inuyasha he sniffs the air and then looks at the others, "we need to get to the village now," Inuyasha says.

"Why Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"I don't know, I just feel this pull to get to the village as fast as I can," Inuyasha explains and before anyone could say anything he ran off.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome yells and watches as Inuyasha runs off to the village on the other side of the forest.

~*****~ On the Other Side of the Forest ~*****~

Amaya walks into the village and watches as all the villagers watches as she makes her way. 'How am I supposed to know which one is this Kaede person?' Amaya then stops when an elderly woman wearing a priestess kimono stands in her path.

"Demon child what are ye doing here?" The elderly woman asks.

"I am looking for Kaede; do you know where I can find her?" Amaya asks trying to hide her exhaustion.

"I am Kaede child, how can I help ye?" Kaede ask the child. Kaede then looks over the demon child; she has long silver hair, golden eyes, a silver tail and two dog ears on top of her head. She wears a blue two piece kimono with a brown belt and a dagger in a sword loop. 'I do not sense any evil from her, so I wonder why she is here.'

"I am actually looking for a group that is lead by Inuyasha," Amaya says. "If you know when they will be back, I would be eternally grateful."

"Well if I know them they will be back in a day or two," Kaede says.

"Thank you very much, lady Kaede. I wish to ask for permission to stay here until they arrive," Amaya says as she bows respectfully.

"Of course child, ye may stay," Kaede smiles, "Come let us prepare our afternoon meal."

"Thank you Lady Kaede, you are very kind," Amaya says as she follows Kaede to her hut. Once inside Amaya helps Kaede prepare a stew for lunch, once it finished Amaya smiles sadly, "It has been so long since I had a nice meal."

"Child I can sense that thy is starving please have as much as you like," Kaede smiles.

"Thank you so much," Amaya replies and then digs into the meal.

Kaede stares as Amaya goes through bowl after bowl of stew, and smiles 'She is very beautiful, yet so young to already know what it is like to starve. I wonder what happened to her.' Kaede finishes her lunch and waits for the child to finish hers. "Child thy seem to be starving and exhausted, yet thy are very respectful. May I ask where ye are from and which family ye belong to?"

"I cannot answer that, I am sorry. However I will inform you of what I can when the others arrive, I do no like to repeat myself if it can be helped," Amaya says.

"May I at lease have your name?"

"Again, I cannot. I am sorry but you will find out why at a later date, if you wish to call me by a name other then child just call me Aya," Amaya smiles. "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to get some rest."

"Of course please make yourself at home child," Kaede smiles.

"Thank you," Amaya then lies down and is about to fall asleep when screams from the villagers echo through out the village. Amaya jumps up and runs outside to see a giant troll demon making his way towards her. "Hey ugly, what the hell do you think your doing?" Amaya yells.

"So it is you!" The demon speaks. "I sensed a great power not to long ago and decided to come check it out; I will take great pleasure in killing you."

"Yeah right, good luck with that!" Amaya yells as she charges at the demon, pulling out her dagger. She jumps up at demon getting ready to slit the demons throat when she is suddenly swatted to the ground. "Lucky shot," Amaya growls and then charges again this time avoiding the demons hand. 'My energy is too low and is draining fast; I have to finish this quickly.' The demon dodges the attack but just barely; Amaya had got him in the shoulder.

"You insolent child, I will squish you like the insect that you are!" the demon releases and chases Amaya trying to catch her but she dodges all his attacks until she trips and his hands slams on top of her. The demon lifts her up and squishes her in his hand causing Amaya to grunt in pain.

"Child are thy alright?" Kaede yells.

"What does it look like? Just get inside now!" Amaya yells. 'Just a few more minutes and I should have enough energy to get out of this, because not only was I blessed with the power to time travel, but I was also taught to use the power of the elements, but it uses so much energy that I hope I have enough.'

"You should heed the child's warning because once I finish her off, everyone here is going to be my lunch!" The demon laughs.

"I think not you ugly bastard," a new voice yells.

"Huh?" Both Amaya and the demon look over to see Inuyasha standing not far away with tetseiga in hand.

"Who the hell are you, half-demon?" The demon yells.

"Your death that's what!" Inuyasha yells and charges at the demon. Inuyasha jumps up and cuts off the demons hand that is holding the unknown child captive. Once that was done Inuyasha used the wind scar to destroy the demon troll, "That was too easy," Inuyasha smirks.

"Yes will I hate to rain on your parade but COULD YOU PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Amaya yells as she struggles to push open the demons fingers to get free.

"Huh?" Inuyasha walks over and leans down to stare at the child. "And who are you?"

"I will tell you later just get me out of here," Amaya says her eyebrow twitching.

"And what if I don't?"

"You will never know who I am or why I am here."

"Child is ye okay?" Kaede says walking over.

"I will be once I get unstuck!" Amaya says still struggling to get out.

"Inuyasha child please help her," Kaede asks.

"Why should I?"

"Because she is here to see you."

"Why?"

"Don't know ye will have to ask her."

"Fine," Inuyasha climbs onto the demons hand and uses his demon strength to pry them open. "You're a demon why couldn't you get out yourself?"

"I am very tired, I have had a very long day and I just don't have any more strength in me," Amaya admits.

"Inuyasha, where are the others?" Kaede asks.

"They should be here soon, I ran ahead when I smelt the demon."

"Then we will wait for them, because as I told lady Kaede I don't like to repeat myself if I can help it, lets go inside and wait *yawn* for… them to *yawn*… get here," Amaya then falls to the ground.

"Aya?" Kaede walks over, "Poor girl must be so exhausted. Inuyasha be a dear and bring her inside."

Inuyasha grunts but did as asked; Inuyasha stares down at the demon child, 'She kind of reminds me of myself, but that is impossible because I'm still a virgin. It must just be a coincidence.' Inuyasha laid Amaya down on a futon and tucked her in. "Hey Kaede, where did she come from?" Inuyasha asks.

"That I do not know, she came out of no where and asked if I knew where ye were. I told her that ye would be returning soon and she asked if she could stay until you did. She told me not her name or where she comes from or even what demon family she is from, but I think she is a dog demon, because of her ears, golden eyes and silver hair. Do ye know her Inuyasha?"

"No I don't, I have never seen her before in my life. I can't smell anything from her except cherry blossoms, nothing that would tell me who she is or who her family is," Inuyasha says.

"Well then we will just have to wait until she awakens to find out our answers she only wanted to talk when ye all arrived," Kaede says as she prepares some tea.

"Well Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirlala should be arriving soon." No sooner had the words left Inuyasha's mouth, the group entered the hut.

"Inuyasha why did you run off like that and leave us behind!" Kagome yells.

"Kagome please keep thy voice down, there is a child asleep in here," Kaede says.

"What? A child?" Kagome looks over at Amaya's sleeping body. "Who is she?"

"We don't know, and we won't until she wakes up, however she is exhausted and Kaede thinks is would be best if we let her sleep," Inuyasha says.

"So you don't know anything about her?" Miroku asks.

"No, she said that if we need to call her anything then Aya would have to do," Kaede informs them.

"She is adorable, but she looks too young to be on her own, I would say about six or seven in human years. I wonder what she is doing all by herself." Sango asks.

"Apparently she was looking for me," Inuyasha says. "But again, I don't know why, I have never seen her before in my life."

"You know Inuyasha," Sango says, "She kind of looks like you; do you think she could be yours?"

Inuyasha blushes bright red, "WHAT? NO! I… I've never! God damn it just NO!"

"Okay," Sango says raising her hands up defensively, "It was just an observation."

"I look like Inuyasha because all dog demons with some human blood in them have dog ears," Amaya says sitting up and stretching.

"Oh Aya, I'm sorry did we wake you?" Kaede asks.

"Yeah you all did," Amaya stands up and walks over to where everyone is sitting and sits down.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want with Inuyasha?" Kagome's says.

"Wench if I were you I would sit down and shut that whole in your mouth before I kill you, your voice irritates me," Amaya glares at Kagome and watches as her mouth opens and closes like a fish, before she sits down. "Good now, I suppose I should explain why I am here, I will start at the beginning."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can not tell you much about myself or my family, because I am from the future, 8 years into the future," Amaya begins.

"What? How is that possible?" Sango says.

"I was born with the power; however it takes a lot of energy that is why I am exhausted also from the fact that I have placed a concealing spell upon myself to hide my true form so no one will know who I am for my safety. If anyone should find out who I am my existence will be in jeopardy," Amaya explains.

"Lady Aya, may I ask you a question before you continue," Miroku asks.

"Yes you may, Miroku," Amaya says.

"You resemble Inuyasha a lot, are you his daughter?"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yells.

"Inuyasha calm down," Amaya says. "I am not Inuyasha's daughter," Amaya lies. "Though I can not blame you for wondering due to the dog ears, my mother was a half-demon and my father is a full demon. I hope that eases your mind Inuyasha," Amaya smiles. "Now back to what I was saying before. Two years ago in my time, everything was fine, I was with both my parents training when we caught wind that demons, humans and half-demons were being slaughtered in horrible ways. Over the months no one could find out who it was and why; my parents believed that it was a group, but as the rumors came we soon learned that it was one being. I would only be a year later that we found out that this being is pure evil, it makes Naraku look like a saint." Amaya takes a breath, "This being kills everyone in its path, and it doesn't feel anything, a group of worries all a mix of humans, demons and half-demons came together to put a stop to this thing. The battle went on days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, this being wasn't going down, and nothing worked. We later found out that this being is not a demon, human or anything of this world, because I am young I was send to a seerer to find out how we can defeat this creature. It took be three days to reach the seerer's mountain home. I asked her who this creature was and how we can defeat it, she informed me that this creature was made by a witch and evil witch who hated every living thing on earth. This witch went around and collected the hatred and dark energy from everything, and used all the hatred and darkness and created this monstrosity. This being has the power to absorb all darkness in anything that has it, growing more powerful every minute. Now you are probably asking what this creature looks like, I will never forget him; he has long black hair, red eyes of that of a transformed demon his body looks like a human," Amaya pauses and takes a deep breath remembering him.

"So did you find out how to beat him?" Shippo asks.

"Yes, the seerer told me that only when you combine the sword of life and a pure soul can this evil be defeated, it is kind of like the jewel of four souls, the priestess fought an evil being and their souls were trapped in the jewel and only when a pure wish is made on the jewel can victory belong to the good. Except in stead of a jewel it involves people and a sword. The sword of life must pierce the pure soul and the evil soul; the pure soul will consume the darkness and destroy it," Amaya explains.

"The sword of life? What kind of sword is that?" Sango asks.

"You all would know it has the Tenseiga," Amaya watches as everyone gasps and their faces turn to shock.

"That's Sesshomaru's sword," Inuyasha says.

"That's right; Lord Sesshomaru has in possession the Tenseiga which is the sword that will kill this evil in my time."

"But wouldn't the Lord Sesshomaru in your time have the Tenseiga?" Miroku says.

"Unfortunately no; by the time I got back to the battle everyone was dead except Prince Kouga, Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, and a few of Prince Kouga's wolves and Lord Sesshomaru's men. Everyone else was dead, not a single soul was left but them and by the time I was able to tell Lord Sesshomaru what I had learned, Tenseiga was broken, and with out Totosai to fix it, the only way was for me to travel back in time and get the sword from this time and return to my time. So that is why I am here, to get Tenseiga and while I am here I am also going to kill the witch before she has the time to create this monster, I do not care if it changes the future, something's are meant to change and this is one of them," Amaya finishes explaining. She looks up waiting for the others to understand what she just told them.

"That's horrible!" Sango cries.

"What happened to your parents?" Shippo asks.

Amaya turns away from the group, "My parents were also among those that survived, however just as Lord Sesshomaru instructed me to go to the past so that I could retrieve Tenseiga, and I turned to leave there was a big explosion and my parents were badly injured, I don't know if they lived or died, but all I know is that I have to get Tenseiga and return to my world before there is nothing left. I am their only hope; I can not and will not fail."

"So why do you need Inuyasha?" Miroku asks.

"I heard that in this time, Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru happen to run into each other from time to time, I wish to ask that I join you on your journey until I can get Tenseiga from Sesshomaru. Of course I do not expect you to accept for nothing, until I can get the Tenseiga I will help you find the jewel shards and help you track down Naraku."

Kagome crosses her arms over her chest, "Sesshomaru is an evil cold hearted bastard you honestly think he will hand over the Tenseiga to you? Well you have another thing coming, and besides you are just a demon child, how could you possible help us besides helping to get in our way?"

Amaya glares at Kagome, "I am an excellent fighter, and I am far stronger then any of you. As for Lord Sesshomaru, you have some nerve to talk about Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner, you are nothing but a cowardly bitch," Amaya's voice holds no emotion, "Even I a demon child can bring more to this group then you, all you do is get in the way and hurt Inuyasha, oh yes, I know about the sit command and if I join the group the first thing I am going to do is have you remove it."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, if I don't?" Kagome challenges.

"Um, Kagome, I don't think you should be talking to a demon like that, she may be a child but she can still kill you if she wants to," Sango warns.

"Oh please she can't do anything to me, Inuyasha will protect me," Kagome says matter of fact.

"Trust me, if I wanted to I could kill you before any here can blink," Amaya states. "Now, as for your decision, I would like to have it."

"I would love to have you join us, that way I won't be the only little kid in the group!" Shippo smiles, "We could have so much fun!"

"I agree with Shippo, Lady Aya would make an excellent addition to the group," Miroku says.

"Miroku is right, she may be a demon child, but she seems strong and she could be really helpful in defeating Naraku," Sango says.

"Thank you, I know I can be of some help, however it is up to the pack leader, Inuyasha?" Amaya looks over at Inuyasha waiting to hear what he has to say.

"Are you really stronger then everyone here, including me?" Inuyasha asks.

"I am."

"Then prove it, if you manage defeat me in a sparing match, then you may join us."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome smirks, 'there is no way that child can defeat Inuyasha, now I have nothing to worry about.'

Amaya watches as Kagome smirks, 'she thinks that I am going to lose, well she has another thing coming to her.' Amaya walks towards where Inuyasha is, she walks passed Kagome, "Once I win the first thing I am going to do is make you take off the beads from Inuyasha, and if you don't, don't think I will not result to cutting off both of your arms to remove them," Amaya smirks at Kagome's shocked expression and then walks into the field where Inuyasha is waiting for her. "Okay Inuyasha, let's get on with this, how about the first one to be pinned, is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me," Inuyasha says as she stretches. "What about weapons?"

"Sure why not, I always wanted to fight against the famous Inuyasha and the famous Tetseiga when you are not holding back," Amaya smiles, she then pulls out her dagger.

Inuyasha watches in amazement as the dagger begins to glow and then lengthens to a mini sword. "You ready to get started?"

Amaya swings her sword around testing its new length, she then turns sideways and places her left foot behind her and lowers her body pushing it forward into a fighting stance raising her sword so it blocks her body. "Ready."

Inuyasha pulls out Tetseiga, "Then let's do it!" Inuyasha rushes forward Tetseiga raised.

Amaya watches Inuyasha charge at her, 'This should prove to be interesting.' Amaya leaps into the air dodging Inuyasha's attack and flips to land behind him, she then charges forward. Inuyasha sees this and puts up Tetseiga to block the attack; both Inuyasha and Amaya stare at each other. "Not bad, but then again, I expect nothing less from you." They push off each other and attack again, Amaya uses her grace that she was blessed with to dodge Inuyasha's attacks and Inuyasha uses his fighting instincts to dodge Amaya's attack.

"You're not so bad yourself," Inuyasha says. Amaya smiles and they attack each other again, their demon power swirls around them.

"Wow this is intense," Miroku says.

"Yes, they both seem to be equal, but somehow I don't think they are," Sango says.

"Your right Sango, that's because Inuyasha is far stronger then Aya, she is nothing but a child with wishful thinking that she can go up against and beat Inuyasha," Kagome says matter of fact.

"I'm not so sure Kagome," Sango says.

"What are you talking about Sango? Do you actually think that child, Aya, can defeat Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"You have to remember, she is from a different time, where she has fought against a demon far tougher then Naraku and she has lived. She has also been training with demons that are eight years stronger then we are now. Even though she is young she may be stronger because of the intense training she has been through," Sango explains.

"She is still a child, and there for still to young to be strong enough to defeat Inuyasha," Kagome crosses her arms over her chest.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Amaya are still fighting, both charging at each other, their blades singing as they strike each other. Inuyasha raises Tetseiga and with all his might swings at Amaya; the blade swings and Amaya disappears. Inuyasha blinks, 'what the hell?'

"Over here Inuyasha," Amaya says. Confused Inuyasha looks to his right, and then his left then gasps. Amaya is standing on his blade smirking, "Very good Inuyasha, that would have taken off my head if I didn't dodge it." Amaya then runs down Inuyasha's blade and strikes, cutting Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha hisses, "Not bad kid, who every taught you to fight is good."

Amaya smiles, 'ha ha, little does he know he is the one that taught me.'

Inuyasha and Amaya run at each other again, swords clashing until Inuyasha swings his sword downwards, Amaya raises her blade to block the attack but the power behind Inuyasha ended up knocking her sword out of her hands. "Ha take that!" Inuyasha cheers.

"I am not defeated yet Inuyasha, you have yet to pin me," Amaya smirks. 'I can't use my poison whip, that will lead them to suspicions I don't want them having, I will have to rely on hand to hand combat or some of my elemental power hopefully I won't have to go there.'

Inuyasha sheaths Tetseiga and charges at Aya claws ready, Amaya sees this and prepares her claws. Inuyasha and Amaya attack each other, both getting small cuts from each others claws. Inuyasha growls, 'Just who is this kid? Her powers are amazing, but I also feel that she is holding back, but why? Her fighting is graceful but filled with passion, she is very unique.'

Amaya sees that Inuyasha is distracted and charges at him, she jumps over him and falls down kicking Inuyasha's feet out from under him, making him fall down. Amaya grins and playfully jumps on Inuyasha chest she sits cross legs and crosses her arms over her chest. "I win," She grins.

Inuyasha stares up at Aya in shock, 'she took advantage of my distracted state.' Inuyasha smiles not being able to help the feeling of pride swelling inside of him for some unknown reason, "Yes you did." Inuyasha lifts Aya up as he stands and holds her in his arms, "You are very powerful Aya, and I am really impressed."

Amaya couldn't help but smile widely, "Well I practiced really hard, but." Amaya's smile disappears and she then realizes what she was doing, she jumps out of Inuyasha's arms and straightens her Kimono, clearing her throat she looks up at Inuyasha, "Thank you for the compliment Inuyasha, you are also a great fighter, however you rely too much on luck, maybe if you want I can teach you a thing or two. Anyways, I won so I am now traveling with you all." Amaya grabs Inuyasha's hand and brings him over to the others, she stops and stares at them all. "I won so I am now going to be traveling with you all, now as I promised, Kagome remove the beads now."

"What?" Inuyasha says.

"Inuyasha in my time you told me all about your adventures and about how she can sit you, I will not tolerate it. In my time you friends with my parents and we are friends you always acted like a big brother," Amaya lies, "And I will not stand here and watch this wench abuse you," Amaya states.

"Oh I get it that's why you seem to act like Inuyasha sometime, you and Inuyasha in your time are friends," Miroku says.

"Yes, that is right. Now I am not going to repeat myself, remove it," Amaya says.

Kagome crosses her arms over her chest, "No, it is for our protection."

"No it's not; Inuyasha stopped being a threat a long time ago. Those beads are suppose to be used for it Inuyasha is a danger to your life. You use the beads to control him, you sit him when he disagrees with you, or when he doesn't do as you say or because you're angry at something that he says or does. He is not your pet dog, he is a person, you are not his master, you are an immature snot- nosed, spoiled little girl that thinks that everything revolves around you, well here is a news flash, it doesn't and I am not going let you abuse this power any longer, now you have one minute to remove them before I make you," Amaya growls.

"You can't do anything, Inuyasha will not let you harm me," Kagome says smugly.

"You really think that don't you?" Amaya smirks and turns to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I have the power to free you, do you want to be freed."

Inuyasha looks down at Aya, "Yes I want to be freed but-"

"Inuyasha you have to understand that the longer you have the beads on the greater risk she is to you, what would happen if she accidently says sit during a battle, she could also say it and make you hurt yourself more then what the beads already do, you could accidently fall on a sword, hit your head hard enough to do damage, she could say it while you are in water and you could drown. She may not do it on purpose but those are accidents that could happen, she is just a child that thinks she is an adult. Kaede did not give her those beads to abuse you like this, she gave them because she thought you would hurt Kagome and the other villagers. You no longer have to be on a leash, you can be free, and all you have to do is say so. I promise you I will not kill her because she needs to find the jewel shards but I will use force to get her to remove them, you just have to trust me. Please Inuyasha, you have been hurt too much already, don't leave yourself in a situation that will hurt you."

Inuyasha looks thoughtful, "I always had this thought that she would remove them on her own because she told me she loves me and that she trusts me, but she never did, I still have hope but."

"But if she loved you then she would have removed them already," Amaya finishes.

"Hey how dare you put Inuyasha against me!" Kagome yells.

"I am not, I am telling him the truth," Amaya says never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you have to decide now," Amaya says.

Inuyasha looks between Kagome and Amaya, he then walks over to Kagome, "Kagome you say you love me is that true?"

Kagome's eyes soften, "Yes Inuyasha, it is true."

"Then will you please remove the beads, prove to me that you love me, I don't need them anymore," Inuyasha takes Kagome's hands and looks at her with pleading eyes, "Please."

"Oh Inuyasha, I can't. What would happen if I can't control you when you turn full demon?" Kagome says.

Inuyasha's heart sank, 'she won't do it. Aya is right; she just wants to control me.' Inuyasha drops Kagome's hands, "Aya is right," he turns around, "Okay Aya, please free me."

"It would be my pleasure," Aya walks up to Kagome. "Remove them."

"No," Kagome says.

"Very well you leave me no choice," Amaya closes her eyes, and then her hands begin to glow. Kagome screams when vines shot up out of the ground binding her legs and arms and to wrap around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Kagome yells.

"I told you I would force you," Amaya says.

"Inuyasha do something, she can't do this to me!"

Inuyasha glares, "Yes she can."

Amaya smiles, 'Inuyasha will now be able to realize his full potential.' Amaya then looks at Kagome, "Now are you going to do it or do I have to make you?"

"I am not going to remove them!" Kagome yells.

"Very well," Amaya uses her power so the vines bring Kagome's body over to Inuyasha she then makes the vines bring Kagome's hands to the beads, the vines wrap Kagome's hands around the beads and then seals them around and brings them up over Inuyasha's head freeing Inuyasha of his curse. Amaya makes Kagome drop them into her hand and then releases her from the vines.

"You bitch! How dare you!" Kagome yells.

Amaya ignores her and turns to Inuyasha, "You are free now." Amaya then walks to the fire pit and throws the beads in and then raises her hand and shots a fire ball out into the pit burning the beads.

Inuyasha watches Aya walk off with only one thought in mind, 'I'm free!'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amaya watches as the string that holds the beads burn and the beads scatter around the fire pit. 'I know I am not suppose to interfere but I will not watch that child hurt my Papa; he may be broken hearted now because of Kagome's rejection but soon his heart will heal and love will fill it. Now I just need to stick with them until they run into Lord Sesshomaru so I can get his sword kill the witch Yura in this time and then go back to my time and kill Kenchi, the evil monster. Yura wasn't always evil, she used to use her powers for heal people, but she fell in love with a human who was a soldier, he was captured during a war and tortured until he died. She grew hatred because the general wouldn't do anything to save him, after that she locked herself away plotting revenge, once she got revenge her thirst for darkness grew. She decided to make everyone pay that's when the thought of Kenchi came to her and she made him. I don't hate Kenchi, he didn't do anything wrong except be born filled with hatred, I feel sorry for him. He is evil and has done terrible things but he knows nothing else, it doesn't justify what he has done but Kenchi needs to be freed from this life he didn't choose.' Amaya was brought from her thoughts when she is suddenly picked up and hugged by Inuyasha.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Inuyasha chants as he spins Amaya around hugging her. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Your welcome Inuyasha, now that you are free your soul is no longer bound and you can now access your full power. Now what I am about to tell you is very important, please put me down and have a seat." Inuyasha placed Aya on the ground and sat down, Aya soon joining him. "As you know your demon side cannot be controlled, when your life is in danger your demon comes out to protect you but you don't know who is friend and who is foe. Your human blood is to blame, but it is also from lack of proper training, I can teach you to properly control your demon blood so that if you transform you will not be the blood thirsty creature you turn into."

"But I thought no matter what I couldn't control it," Inuyasha says.

"Not fully, no, but the beads are what made your demon side act so wild. Your demon side didn't like being on a leash and so when it appeared all its rage come with it, once I start training you, you will be about to control it enough that you will not be a danger to innocent lives. You will still need to keep Tetseiga close, and this by no means gives you permission to transform on purpose to kill and enemy do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Your demon blood is powerful, but it is not your true strength, if you want to discover your true strength you cannot rely on your demon form to fight your battles."

"Just like when I wanted to make Tetseiga lighter," Inuyasha says.

"Exactly," Amaya and Inuyasha sit in silence for a few moments until Inuyasha spoke.

"Amaya may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do I ever find someone who loves me for who I am? As a half-demon."

"Inuyasha, normally I wouldn't say anything, but because it won't endanger any one, I can tell you. Yes you find someone who loves you for who you are, your love however is a difficult path but you just need to trust your heart and what you demon tells you and you will find your happiness," Amaya smiles. "Be patient and I promise you that you will find a love greater then anything you have ever imagined."

"Okay," Inuyasha smiles.

"Now why don't we stay here for the night and then move out tomorrow," Amaya suggests.

"Sounds good."

"In the mean time would you like to start your training?"

"Hell yes!"

~*****~

Kagome paces Kaede's hut, "who does the child bitch think she is!" Kagome rants. "She humiliated me and made me take off the beads, and now she is going to travel with us!"

"I'm sorry Kagome that it happened, but I agree with Aya, she was right about everything, I am your friend but you have been abusing the power," Sango says.

"Sango is right, yes Inuyasha can act arrogant and says things that we sometimes don't agree with he has the right to express himself,"? Miroku says.

"You're right Miroku, however I never heard about how any of you tried to stop her," Aya says walking in. "Which brings me to another thing I wish to discuss with you all, but that can wait until later, I simply wished to inform you all that Inuyasha and I are doing some training, please do not interfere, nor Inuyasha or I will be held responsible if you get hurt because you interfered," With that said Amaya walks out of the hut.

"She's right, I believe that we all should apologies to Inuyasha for not helping him instead of saying he deserved it. Inuyasha is a half-demon, he is not fully human, he has demon instincts and we should have been more understanding of that," Sango says.

"Also for not understanding that because he is a half-demon he spent his whole life not trusting anyone, we should be honored that he trusts us so. He protects us in battle and while we sleep, he hunts for us when we don't have Kagome's food, and even though he acts like he doesn't care about what we think or what we feel he does and he always helps us if we have a problem," Miroku says.

"I suppose I need to apologies too," Shippo speaks up.

"Why Shippo? What did you do to Inuyasha?" Sango asks.

"When he tries to train me, I never listen and instead of acting like a demon, once something happens I don't like I run to Kagome and then he gets sat for it. I should be stronger like Inuyasha is trying to make me; he tells me that at my age he knew how to hunt, track and survive and yet I don't know anything but a few tricks. I think of him like a father and I disrespect him all the time instead of listening to him and learning to be a true demon," Shippo says looking like he is about to cry. "What if he doesn't want to train me anymore? What if he hates me?" Shippo says.

"Shippo Inuyasha could never hate you," Sango says.

"But- I have been a terrible son, I need to know!" Shippo runs out of the hut.

Kagome listens to the conversation not liking it one bit, "why are you all so worried about Inuyasha and apologizing. He is the one that needed to be sat he needs to learn to be more considerate of other peoples feelings and learn to have manners he needs to be-"

"More human?" Miroku cuts in. "Why? So he can be the type of MAN you want him to be? You are so immature Kagome; Inuyasha is half-DEMON he doesn't need to change. You ever think that he was rude because he didn't want to be around a bitch like you? Maybe that he was angry because he was stuck on a leash? Lady Aya was right, you are just a child and too young to understand how the world works," Miroku says and then gets up and walks out of the hut.

"I agree with Miroku, it is not Inuyasha that needs to grow up it's you," with that said Sango and Kirlala walk out of the hut. Sango walks outside but stops when she sees Miroku and Shippo standing there. "What's going on guys?" Miroku point to the field; Sango looks up to see Inuyasha in his demon form.

"Relax children," Kaede says walking up to them. "Aya is training Inuyasha to control his demon form; she informed the village so they wouldn't panic if they say Inuyasha like this. Do not go near them they only started so she doesn't know what will happen if anyone but her goes near him."

"Oh, I didn't know that Inuyasha could control his demon side," Miroku says.

"Aya explained that it was due to the beads that he couldn't control his demon side, so she is now teaching him how," Kaede explained.

"Oh well then how about we watch them?" Sango says. "It will beat going back inside the hut," She laughs.

"Agreed," everyone says.

"Why do ye not want to go back inside?" Kaede asks.

"We all agreed to apologize to Inuyasha for treating him badly and Kagome believes that we have nothing to apologize for so we fought with her and now we just don't want to be near her at the moment," Sango explains.

"I see, well then I shall join the," Kaede says and they all sit down to watch Inuyasha train.

Meanwhile inside the hut Kagome is fuming, "how dare they say that I am immature, they should be thankful to me because I can sense the jewel shards, I could vary well leave and never come back and they would be shit out of luck," Kagome rages. "It's all that bitches fault, Aya. If she hadn't shown up then none of this would have happened, I'll get her back for this I swear it!"

~*****~ Outside~*****~

Amaya watches Inuyasha transform, 'I just need to remember what I was taught and I will be able to help Inuyasha, I freed him from being a slave to that human, now I will free him from being a slave to his demon.' Inuyasha's eyes are blood red and the two purple demon marks appear on his cheeks, his claws grow and so does his fangs. His demon is growling and he looks like he is fighting it. "Inuyasha, stop fighting it, just relax and let it happen," Amaya says softly

"But…"

"Do not worry about hurting anyone, I can restrain you if need be," Amaya reassures him. Inuyasha tried his best to relax he allows his demon to take over, once it does Amaya watches as the demon Inuyasha stares down at her and growls. "Do not growl at me, I am not an enemy," Amaya says. "You are free from the leash and now I am training Inuyasha to control you." The demon Inuyasha snarls at her. "By you being like this you are killing both of you, do you want to die?" Amaya says sternly; the demon Inuyasha growls. "I didn't think so, it will take a while but you much let Inuyasha have control, he is your master not the other ways around now release his mind and let him have control!" Inuyasha's demon growls in defiance and attacks Amaya. "You challenge me when I am trying to help you, you have some nerve." Amaya dodges his attacks but just barely, Inuyasha attacks again and manages to scratch Amaya's cheek. "Okay this is enough," Amaya raises her hands and they begin to glow green, vines shoot up out of the ground and bind Inuyasha so he can't move. The demon Inuyasha struggles but he is unable to get free; Amaya brings Inuyasha to the ground and walks up to him. "Look what you did to my face, that wasn't very nice. Now I think it is time Inuyasha comes back out," Amaya walks over and picks up Tetseiga and pushes it into Inuyasha's hand, immediately Inuyasha returned to his half-demon form.

"What happened? Aya, did I do that?" Inuyasha says referring to her cheek.

Amaya releases Inuyasha and smiles, "Yes but don't worry about it, it will heal quickly enough."

Inuyasha pulls Aya into his lap and begins to lick her cheek until it stops bleeding, "there, I know you can heal quickly but I feel bad."

"Thank you Inuyasha, but you don't have to; I knew the danger when I offered to help you." Aya then laughs, "your demon side is quiet stubborn, just like you, but don't worry more training of your mind and he will submit to you. I am like you, I am still trying to control my demon, I had just started my training when that evil monster attacked, but because I am three quarters demon it is a bit easier for me." Amaya gets up, "why don't we go sit with the other's they look like they want to talk to you, also it is getting late dinner should be starting soon." Inuyasha get's up and nods; together they walk over to where the group is waiting.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha and Amaya walk over to where the group is sitting around the fire pit where it is still burning from when Amaya burned the beads. Once they arrived Shippo flies into Inuyasha's arms chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over again. "What are you sorry for runt?" Inuyasha asks looking down at the kit in his arms.

Shippo looks up at Inuyasha with teary eyes, "I'm sorry I have been mean to you, not listening to you when you try to train me and for disrespecting you, please don't leave me!"

Inuyasha looks at the others confusion all over his face, then it clicked, "You think that just because I no longer have the beads that I will leave you?" Inuyasha asks. "Shippo I could have left even when the beads were on, I am not going anywhere runt. As for your apology you're forgiven, but now that you realize what you did were wrong, what are you going to do about it?"

"I want you to train me; I want to be a good son!" Shippo yells.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "Son?"

Shippo blushes when he found out that he slipped out the word son, "well, you see I… have always thought of you as a father and well…" Shippo hides his face in Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha smiles, "Shippo I am honored that you think of me like that, but you have to understand that Kagome and I are never going to be together so if you want to be my son you have to listen to me and not run to Kagome whenever you don't like something. I will train you and I will be your father but you have to learn that Kagome will not be in the picture." Shippo smiles brightly up at Inuyasha and nods like a bobble head.

Amaya watches the scene play in front of her, 'Inuyasha is taking the right path now. 'She then lowers her head, 'Shippo was such a great kid, when he attacked my family poor Shippo got caught in the blast, my adopted brother was the first in my family to get killed. It only makes my mission all the more important,' Amaya is brought from her thoughts when Miroku says her name.

"Lady Aya are you alright? You look upset?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that watching Inuyasha and Shippo makes me miss my family, I know it has only been one day but I have never been away from home before. That's all," Amaya says and then smiles, "I'm happy for you Inuyasha you know have the first member of your family, a son."

"Thank you Aya," Inuyasha smiles.

"Inuyasha?" Sango speaks next.

"Yes Sango?"

"I too want to apologies to you."

"Why?"

"Well I like you the way you are and when Kagome was sitting you for no reason, as a friend I should have stuck up for you, but I kept forgetting that as a half-demon you have your own way of doing things and expressing yourself, I kept thinking about the human part but not the demon part and I shouldn't have. You didn't deserve a lot of those sit commands and I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"I too wish to apologies, Lady Aya has opened our eyes to the fact that you were being abused and as a friend I should have seen that Kagome was treating you like a slave and I should have stopped her, instead I too forgot about all you have been through and sided with Kagome to the reasons why you were being sat and I shouldn't have, I know I would want my friends to stick up for me if I was in your position," Miroku says.

"We have been terrible friends Inuyasha, can you ever forgive us?" Sango says.

"We are truly sorry Inuyasha," Miroku says.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, his friends were apologizing to him because they didn't stop Kagome from sitting him, they are asking for his forgiveness because they feel like they betrayed him as a friend. 'I guess as humans they didn't understand what the sits did to me, but I can't fault them for it, they are human after all.' Inuyasha smiles, "of course I can forgive you all."

"Really?" Miroku and Sango say together.

"Of course you apologized didn't you?" Inuyasha says.

"Yes well we didn't think you would forgive us like that," Miroku says.

"Well you apologized so that natural thing to do is forgive," Inuyasha explains.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Sango says getting up and hugging him.

Miroku too gets up and pats Inuyasha on the back, "yes thank you my friend."

"Keh whatever."

Amaya sits down on a log by the fire and watches as Inuyasha's friends hug him, and can't help but smile, 'Finally he is on his way to being happy.'

"Ye seem happy with everything," Kaede says.

"Of course, Inuyasha deserves to be happy."

Just then Kagome storms out of the hut and over to the fire pit and drops down onto the log bench and glares over at the hugging scene, "What the hell are they doing?"

"They apologized to Inuyasha for treating him so badly and Inuyasha forgave them," Aya says. "Also Inuyasha has accepted Shippo as his son," Aya smirks as Kagome's face turns to shock.

"What?!"

"You heard me wench, Shippo is now Inuyasha's son, and you are no longer in the picture as far as a parent figure is concerned. He is no longer going to listen to you," Aya continues to smirk as the rage deepens on Kagome's face. 'Take that bitch!'

Inuyasha and the others come over and sit just as Aya finished telling Kagome; Kagome watches as Shippo sits with Inuyasha instead of coming over to her. "Inuyasha is what that child bitch says true?"

Inuyasha frowned at what Kagome called Aya, "Yes, Shippo is now my son."

"Oh please Inuyasha you can't be a father," Kagome says crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why not?" Inuyasha says, trying to control his anger.

"Well let me see you have no manners, you have a bad temper, you don't have a home of your own, for god's sake Inuyasha I have seen you eating raw meat, and you hit Shippo all the time, you can barely take care of yourself you are reckless there is no way Shippo will be properly taken care of if he stays with you," Kagome says.

"Kagome!" Sango yells.

"That is going to far Kagome," Miroku says angrily.

Inuyasha growls and is about to yell at Kagome when a loud slap rings throughout the village. Everyone stares wide eyed as Aya walked over to Kagome and slapped her across the face hard enough to knock her off the log. Kagome turns her head to stare at Aya, who is growling down at her, a hand coming to touch her now red cheek. "You stupid bitch, you just don't know when to just that fucking mouth of yours do you!" Aya growls, "Inuyasha is a great parent! He loves Shippo, as for your reasons they are fucking ludicrous, Inuyasha has manners, he just displays them differently, his temper is only because of you and your mistreat of him being consistently thrown to the ground for no reason would make anyone pissed off, as for not having a home, how can he get a home when he is always traveling with you fighting Naraku? Besides I don't see Miroku and Sango having a perminate home yet?"

"They don't have children!" Kagome yells.

"So? You all camp outside on your travels and when you are not travelling you are here and Kaede welcomes everyone inside her hut. Now as for the raw meat, demons need raw meat especially young demons, raw meat provides the nutrients needed to grow up strong and healthy, unlike you humans, no offence Sango, Miroku, lady Kaede, raw meat doesn't harm us, it makes us stronger. Besides what they fuck do you know about the demon world, you are not even from this time, so who are you to talk about how to raise a demon child? So if I were you I would shut up about things you don't understand because if you don't I will not hesitate to hit you again," Amaya finishes and then sits down again beside Kaede. When no one says anything Amaya looks up to see everyone staring at her eyes wide, "what?"

"Well said Lady Aya, I couldn't have said it better myself," Miroku smiles.

"I agree," Sango says.

"It just pisses me off when someone starts thinking that they know everything when in turn they know nothing," Aya says.

"Aya?" Inuyasha says.

"Yes Inuyasha," Amaya looks at Inuyasha.

"Thank you."

"No thanks is needed, it was my pleasure," Amaya smiles. "Now I'm hungry, how about Inuyasha and I go hunt, and you guess can prepare something that will go with the meat."

"Sounds good," Everyone agrees. With that said, Inuyasha and Aya go into the forest to start hunting.

Half and hour later Inuyasha and Aya both come back with meat, Inuyasha brought down a boar and Aya caught rabbits for herself and Shippo. "Hey Shippo, come with me, I'll teach you how to skin rabbits to eat," Amaya shouts.

"Okay!" Shippo runs to Aya and together the go to a small stream to clean and cut the rabbits, while the adults dealt with the boar.

Another half and hour later everyone is around the fire pit eating, Shippo and Aya are eating the raw rabbits, while Inuyasha is having raw boar, and the humans are eating the boar but cooked. Once everyone was done Sango and Aya cleaned up and then they all sat around the fire telling stories and jokes about their travels to Kaede and Aya listened in while leaning against the log bench slowly petting Kirlala. Kirlala lies in Aya's lap enjoying the petting until it slowed down and then the hand just lies on her back. Kirlala mews causing everyone to look over; when every one does they see that Aya is fast asleep.

"She must be very tired, she only got a little sleep since she came, and with the time travelling and the concealing spell, fighting the demon and training Inuyasha, she still must be exhausted," Sango says.

"She just here today and already she has done so much, with all the excitement with Inuyasha being free and Shippo becoming his son we forgot that she must be exhausted," Miroku says. "Who knows the last time she slept before she came to this time, with that evil spirit in her time and all." Everyone nods, except Kagome who just huffs.

"I wonder who her parents are, and what they are like," Shippo says.

"Well whoever they are they should be very proud, she is a beautiful young lady, a great fighter and wise beyond her years," Miroku says.

"I can't help but feel sorry for her," Inuyasha says.

"Why?" Sango asks.

"Well she is about 7 in human years, and lives in a world surrounded by death and evil, now she is 8 years away from home and her parents in order to get Tenseiga and save her world, that's a lot to put on a little girl. As she said before only a handful of people are left alive, can you just imagine if it was only us left, going to village after village and no one be there. She probably hasn't seen any peace in a year or so," Inuyasha explains.

"You're right, right now in this time we have moments of peace," Miroku says. Everyone nods as this, all thinking about what Aya must go through.

Everyone looks over when Aya moans in her sleep, "Mmmm… no…Pa…pa… fa…father…don't lea…leave me!"

"Papa? Father?" Miroku asks.

"I wonder what she is talking about, calling out to her father twice but using two different names," Shippo says.

Everyone is silent again when Aya begins to cry out, "She must be having a nightmare," Inuyasha says. He leans down and picks her up cradling her in his arms, almost immediately Aya snuggles into Inuyasha's chest and goes back to a peaceful sleep. "Huh?"

"Inuyasha you are very kind to offer her comfort," Miroku says.

"But I don't understand," Inuyasha says confused.

"Remember you are Aya are friends in her time, right now you are the only person she is familiar with, so when you picked her up she remembers your scent and is thereby comforted by it," Miroku explains.

"Oh," Inuyasha says and looks down at Aya a small smile appearing on his lips.

Kagome gets up and storms into the hut not being able to watch Inuyasha cuddle the demon bitch that cost her control of Inuyasha. 'I will find a way to make her pay," Kagome thinks as she crawls into bed.

Meanwhile everyone outside are content in just sitting in silence, until Sango speaks, "She really is a cute kid, I wonder if she knows the future us."

"Maybe," Miroku says.

"Well children I believe we should all go to bed," Kaede says, "ye all have a big journey ahead of you tomorrow."

"I agree, let's all go to bed," Miroku says.

They all get up and head inside the hut, Inuyasha comes in carrying Aya, when he goes to place her down on her futon she holds on tighter to his kimono, sighing knowing she wasn't going to let go unless she woke up, he lies down with her. Inuyasha looks at Shippo and motions him to come join them, smiling he does so. Once they are all settled in they all go to sleep with Inuyasha holding both Aya and Shippo protectively in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning comes and Aya is the first to awaken, for a moment Amaya doesn't remember where she is until she opens her eyes and sees that she is in a hut, 'Right I am 8 years into the past,' she looks over to see Inuyasha holding her and Shippo. Amaya allows herself to smile, before getting up without waking everyone and leaves the hut. 'It has been so long since I woke up to peace,' Amaya sighs and walks into the forest enjoying the beauty that is all around her. 'I helped free Inuyasha from Kagome and I am training him to be free from his demon side. Now I just need to kill Yura and get Tenseiga and I will be able to go home and save my world.' Amaya starts to run through the forest, 'well everyone should be up soon so might as well catch breakfast.'

Inuyasha wakes up to see that Aya is not in bed, jumping up he looks around and then follows her scent outside of the hut and leading into the forest. 'Where could she be going this early in the morning?' Deciding to wait until she returns he starts a fire to cook breakfast, which he would catch in a bit. Soon everyone, one by one began to wake up, first Shippo, Miroku, Sango with Kirlala Kaede and then lastly Kagome.

"Where's Lady Aya?" Miroku asks.

"I don't know when I woke up she wasn't here, her scent is leading into the forest so she must be out talking a walk or something," Inuyasha says.

Just then Aya choose to exit out of the forest dragging a large male deer behind her, and she is covered in blood. "Aya what happened?" Inuyasha asks worried that she might be hurt.

Amaya sighs, "I woke up and decided to catch breakfast, I saw this deer and decided to kill it, it moved and instead of tackling it so I could break it's neck I accidentally cut his jugular and his blood sprayed all over me," Aya says. Everyone stares at her and then looks at each other and then begin to laugh, Amaya crosses her arms over her chest and sticks out her tongue at them. "Fine you want to laugh at me; you can cut and clean it by yourself!" Aya says as she walks away towards the lake where she can wash her clothes and clean off the blood.

Sango watches Aya leave and decided to bring her a pair of clothes she could borrow until hers are dry, when she reaches the lake, Aya is naked and bent down to wash her clothes. Sango walked out but not before a wind blows moving Aya's long hair that is loose from her pony tail to reveal four long jagged scars along her back.

Amaya turns around when she hears a gasp, "Sango? What are you doing here?" Amaya asks but then notice that Sango is staring at her back, "Oh you see them do you."

"What happened to you?"

"I was trying to protect a village and Kenchi; the evil spirit used his acid claws and caught my back."

"What happened to the village?"

"Like all the rest, it was destroyed," Aya says finished cleaning her clothes.

"Here you can borrow these until your clothes are dry," Sango says giving her the clothes.

"Thanks." Together they walked back to the camp just in time for breakfast to be done.

Inuyasha hands Aya and Shippo the raw meat and they both dig in, while the rest had cooked meat. Once they all finish eating they clean up and then the Inuyasha group started to gather things they would need on the journey to find Sesshomaru.

Amaya waits for them at the end of the village by the forest, 'finally I am now on my way to completing my mission. Hold on Papa, Father, everyone, I'll be coming home soon.'

Kaede walks up to the Inuyasha group as they finished packing what they would need. "So ye all are heading out now are ye?"

"Yeah, we need to find Sesshomaru the sooner we can do so the sooner Aya can get back home and save her world," Sango says.

"Such a big burden for such a young child," Kaede sighs. "Ye all be careful."

"We will," everyone says.

As Inuyasha walks by Kaede, Kaede says, "Take good care of her."

Inuyasha looks at Kaede, "Huh?" but shrugs it off and catches up to the others.

~*****~

An hour later everyone has relaxed in the group; Kagome is still pissed so she is walking in the back of the group while Miroku and Sango talk and make jokes, Inuyasha and Shippo are also talking, mostly Inuyasha telling Shippo what he now expects from Shippo now that he is his son. Amaya walks in front of the group just minding her own business, enjoying her peaceful walk through the forest. After walking for another hour they all decide to stop for a break by a lake so the humans could rest. "Hey Aya?" Inuyasha shouts.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Aya walks over to lake where everyone is sitting.

"What's Sesshomaru like in your time?" Inuyasha questions.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Well he is extremely strong, and in front of his council and other lords he doesn't show any emotion or weakness, his voice stays stern, unless he is with his mate, then he lightens up a bit."

"Sesshomaru mates to someone?!" Inuyasha asks disbelieving.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Aya laughs. "When he is with his pup and mate his is so carefree, he laughs and rough houses with us he is also very protective of his family, Lord Sesshomaru is a great lord, and an even better mate and father."

"How do you know all of this?" Sango asks.

"My parents are friends with Lord Sesshomaru and his mate so I get to play with his pup and sometimes Lord Sesshomaru will join in," Aya smiles as she recalls memories of herself and her Father rough housing outside in the court yard. "My parents told me that when Lord Sesshomaru met his mate his heart warmed up and he became a better lord."

"Wow this mate of his must really be something," Inuyasha says.

"Yes, I will agree."

"I'm his brother and he won't even give me the time of day unless it is to try and steal my sword," Inuyasha sighs.

"Inuyasha, whatever your brother may say he doesn't hate you," Aya says.

"Yeah and your on drugs," Inuyasha says.

"No, you and I both know that if he really wanted to kill you, he would have long ago. Lord Sesshomaru is just angry, he is still young himself and the death of his own mother and then your father mating with your mother is still fresh in his mind, he hasn't learned how to let go. He was still very young when he had to take over your Father's lands; he had to fight to keep the position as Lord. Have you every thought what the death of your father has done to him? I'm not trying to justify they way he handled your birth or leaving you on your own, but you have to understand as well that he was young and being a brother didn't enter his mind because he was too busy trying to keep greedy council hands off your fathers lands."

Inuyasha looks away, "I never did think about it like that but still."

"Yes Inuyasha I know, he still should have taken you in, however when you are swarmed with so many things at once you don't tend to always do the right thing. Have you ever thought about showing him respect?" Aya says.

"What?" Inuyasha shouts. "Why would I show that bastard respect?"

"Let me put it this way, if someone disrespects you, do you respect them back?"

"Hell no," Inuyasha growls.

"Then why do you think Lord Sesshomaru would learn to respect you when you are proving to him that all half-demons truly are uncouth and don't know how to adapt to either society? Maybe if you tried being respectful, he will learn to respect you back. I'm not saying don't be yourself, but so him good manners address him by his status, don't swear so much and try asking him questions when he demands for your sword in a calm manner. He may try to make you angry by calling you names, but if you reply in a calm manner he will not win. It won't hurt to try it and if it doesn't work then go back to insulting him and attacking him," Aya smiles.

"You may have a point, if I want to be a good father to Shippo; I should stop acting like a wild half-demon, and more like a father figure. It is no longer about me and I have to show Shippo how to act instead of just telling him."

"Inuyasha you are growing up already," Aya laughs

"Hey!" Inuyasha laughs and ruffles Aya's hair, "Brat." Aya just smiles.

The group decided to head out after a few more minutes of relaxing; the day went by uneventful, they fought a weak demon that tried to attack them for the jewel shards but Inuyasha and took care of the demon no problem. They are now stopped for the night, and Aya took Shippo to get fire wood, saying it will train him to use his mussels, while Inuyasha went hunting for some meat. "So Kagome are you going to talk to us at any point?" Sango asks.

"Why, you all hate me," Kagome says.

"We don't hate you," Sango says.

"Yes lady Kagome we do not hate you, we just didn't agree with you not understanding lady Aya's reason for removing the beads," Miroku says.

"Well I don't agree with her, I don't like her for some reason, but I guess there is nothing I can do now," Kagome sighs, 'at lease until I can remove Aya from the picture.'

Just then Aya and Shippo came back along with Inuyasha; they dropped the fire wood and began to make a fire, Aya using her fire power to light the wood. "Aya may I ask you something?" Sango asks.

"Sure," Aya says as she takes a bit of her raw meat.

"Am I happy in the future?" Sango asks.

"Oh me too am I happy?" Shippo asks.

"Am I?" Miroku asks.

Aya sighs, "I knew you all would be too curious not to ask questions, but seeing as how it won't hurt anything, as far as I was aware you all were happy. Inuyasha would tell me that he was going to visit friends and when he would come back he told me that you all were doing great all settled in with your own families. I never got to meet any of you, I was too young to remember you in the first place but you all died before I could meet you, I already knew Shippo because of Inuyasha but Kenchi kill you all before I could officially meet you all."

"Oh," everyone replies.

"Sorry," Aya says.

"It's not your fault Aya," Sango says.

After they ate they relaxed for a bit and then everyone took turns going for a bath and then they all went to bed. Amaya stays awake by the fire as Inuyasha and Shippo sit up in a tree; Amaya just stares into the fire, 'soon I will run into Sesshomaru, getting his sword will not be easy, I will have to think of a way to get the sword from him but how? Also I need to try and avoid getting Naraku's attention,' Aya sighs, 'the jewel of four souls, should I tell them what I know about it? I shouldn't but I could always lead them in the right direction to find out for themselves,' Aya thinks she then feels something soft in her hands, she looks down and realizes she is playing with her tail. 'Damn it, I'm not a baby, I thought I got out of this habit!' she scolds herself but doesn't stop petting her tail feeling it twitch slightly under her hand. Amaya sighs, 'can I really do this? Am I strong enough? What if I fail? Everyone I love is counting on me,' Amaya pulls her knees up to her chest and lays her head on top of them. 'I just don't know anymore, I was so confident when I came but now that I have time to think about what I have to do, I may not be able to do it.'


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been three days since they started out from Kaede's village; Aya has been training with Inuyasha when he wasn't training Shippo. It is a beautiful afternoon and they just stopped for lunch, Inuyasha is training Shippo, Miroku is meditating and the two girls are cooking lunch, Aya is sitting in a tree looking over everyone. 'This is taking too long,' Aya says to herself. 'We have only managed to locate jewel shards but nothing on Sesshomaru,' Aya growls. 'May I should have just searched for him by myself, I would have probably found him by now!' Aya jumps down and heads towards the lake. 'Kagome has been pissing me off lately, always doing things for everyone but 'forgetting' about me, and just looking at her pisses me off, I want to hit her so badly! I need to kill something or someone preferably. Maybe training will help me vent some of my anger.' Amaya reaches the lake and begins to glow a rainbow color before water shoots up and swirls around in the air.

Inuyasha and the others stop what they are doing when they sense Aya's power; they all watch as she makes the water swirl around making different shapes.

Aya stops and creates a fire ball and throws it across the lake one right after another until she was out of breath and energy. 'Well that did it,' Amaya thinks to herself.

"Wow that was amazing, Aya," Sango says.

"Huh?" Amaya turns around to see that everyone was watching her, "oh thanks, I am still learning, I know how to control the elements but when I'm using them in a battle I am a bit slow at gathering the energy that is required to use them, so I practice as much as I can," Amaya explains.

"Well you are really good," Sango smiles.

"Thanks, I guess," Amaya blushes.

"Yes, lady Aya you have great talent and I am impressed that someone so young can control the elements this much," Miroku says.

"Yeah well whatever," Aya says as she walks back to her tree.

'Stupid bitch is just showing off,' Kagome growls. Suddenly she senses two jewel shards heading their way. "Guys there are jewel shards heading this way," Kagome says.

"Kouga?" Sango asks.

"No, it's not fast enough to be Kouga," Kagome says. Just then a giant ogre demon appears trashing their camp with his giant foot, "Inuyasha! It has two jewel shards in his chest!" Kagome yells.

Amaya runs and stands next to Inuyasha, "leave this to me; I need to work off my frustration anyways." Before Inuyasha could say anything Aya jumps at the demon her sword in hand.

~*****~ Elsewhere ~*****~

A demon walks through the forest, though to anyone who looks it would look like he was gliding. His long silver hair floats behind him his golden eyes holds no emotion as they look ahead not bothering to look at the weak demons that stare as he passes by. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" A green imp yells.

Sesshomaru just walks by the small imp and straight to where the little human child is picking flowers in the clearing just ahead. He nods to his pet dragon Ah-Un and stops when he reaches the little girl. "Lord Sesshomaru you are back," Rin smiles. Sesshomaru nods, and then his head shots to his right as a strong power catch his attention. "My lord?" Rin questions, "Is something wrong?"

"No Rin," Sesshomaru answers when the power disappears a few moments later. Sesshomaru turns around and starts to head back the way he came when he senses the power from before. Not being able to resist finding out who the power belongs too he takes off in the direction in which is it coming from.

Jaken runs into the clearing just as Sesshomaru takes off; Rin jumps onto Ah-Un following after her lord. "Wait for me!" Jaken yells as she runs after them.

As Sesshomaru gets closer to the source of the power he smells blood, mixed in with the smell of ogre, for some reason the smell of this persons blood made him angry he couldn't figure out why. Sesshomaru arrives at a battle where an ogre demon is throwing something to the grown; looking closer Sesshomaru sees that it is a girl with long silver hair and two dog ears on top of her head she is covered in blood. Sesshomaru watches as the girl try to get up but groans in pain; the ogre demon raises his foot and starts to bring it down. The girl gasps as she realizes what is about to happen and suddenly something snaps inside Sesshomaru and he races forward just as the foot comes down.

~*****~ A few minute before~*****~

Amaya races forward and slashes at the demon the demon growls as his shoulder it cut; Amaya lands on the other side of the demon and once again jumps at him, but the demon notices this and turns around and uses his big hand to slam Amaya into the ground. Amaya shouts in pain, 'Why that stupid fucker!' Amaya stands up and uses her earth power to lift a boulder and throw it at the demon, the demon just punches the boulder and Amaya uses the rocks to jump at him, once she gets high enough she releases a fire ball at the demon but the demon avoids the attack. The demon swats at Amaya and his claws catch her back and left arm; screaming in pain and just barely manage to land on her feet. 'Shit, the training I did earlier really did tire me out, I should be able to take him no problem. Amaya watches as the demons right hand reaches for her, she jumps to avoid his hand but is caught by its left. The demon the swings her around and throws her to the ground; groaning in pain Amaya feels one of her ribs break as she lands on a rock on the ground, 'Bastard.' She then gasps as the demon raises his foot and starts to bring it down.

"Aya!" Inuyasha is about to run to help her when Kagome hold him back.

"No Inuyasha, she says so herself that she is stronger then you, let her take care of this demon alone," Kagome says.

"Yes, but she needs help. It doesn't look like she will win," Inuyasha says.

"Her energy must be too low from her training before," Miroku says.

"Miroku is right Kagome, let Inuyasha go," Sango says.

"No a good butt whooping will teach her a lesson," Kagome says crossing her arms.

"No I am not going to sit here and watch Aya get hurt just because you think she needs to be taught a lesson!" Inuyasha yells and turns to help Aya when he sees that Aya is about to be squished by the demons big foot. Inuyasha bolts trying to get to her, but the foot comes down before he can get there, "AYA!" Dust surround the demons foot as it plants deep into the ground.

Once the dust settles everyone stares' thinking the worst has happened when suddenly they see Sesshomaru standing there with his back to them. Slowly Sesshomaru turns to face the other with Aya in his arms.

Amaya looks up at her savior and gasps, "Lord… Lord Sesshomaru!" Amaya smiles, 'That's my father, always saving me when I get in over my head.' She then passes out from exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru looks down at the little girl in his arms, 'there is something strange about her, it is like I should know her yet I do not; not to mention her power is the one I sensed, but if it is that powerful why was she over come by this weak demon?' Sesshomaru can't help but think to himself. Sesshomaru turns around to see Inuyasha and the others looking at him, he walks over and as he passes Inuyasha he says, "Kill the demon," and then walks over to the lake.

Inuyasha stares as Sesshomaru sits down with Aya in his arms in front of the lake like the demon wasn't even there and begins to wash Aya's blood off. He didn't need to be told twice he unleashed Tetseiga and used the wind scar to kill the demon and then told Kagome to get the jewel shard while he went to see how Aya was doing. "Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asks as he sits down next to them.

"She has a broken rib and claw marks down her back and left arm but she should be fine, my question is that why were you just standing there and was it truly her power that I sensed earlier," Sesshomaru says.

"Aya was able to beat me in a battle and so I figured she would be okay against this demon, but she was using a lot of power for training and I didn't take in account that her energy would be drained, it was her power she is very strong for a child," Inuyasha says. "Why are you here anyways, not that I am not thankful you saved Aya," Inuyasha asks.

"I sensed a great power and I thought I would see who it belongs too and I just happened to have arrived in time to save her," Sesshomaru says, "not that I need to explain myself to a half-breed like you."

"Hump!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "Stupid bastard," Inuyasha growls.

"So who is she?" Sesshomaru asks.

"She is from the future, she is actually here looking for you," Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru's interest peeked, "Looking for me? Why?"

"You will have to ask her when she wakes up," Inuyasha says. "Her future world is in danger and your future self sent her back here, she has the power to travel through time, but it takes a lot of energy so she doesn't do it, and also she has a concealing spell on so her power is being constantly drained from that," Inuyasha explains.

"I see," Sesshomaru says. "Do you know who she is?"

"No she won't tell us, she gave us a fake name of Aya. She has only been here not even a week and she has done more for me then anything. She freed me from my curse that Kagome placed on me and I have become a father," Inuyasha says.

"Really?" Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha.

"Well he is my adapted son, Shippo. She has shown me a lot, how to control my demon side and has taught me a lot, she will not tell us anything about our future only that we are happy, until and evil named Kenchi shows up."

"Who?"

"Well according to Aya in 6 years an evil shows up that is worse then Naraku, he kills everyone except you, me, Kouga and a few guards and wolves and herself along with her parents. His name is Kenchi he was created by a witch; he is pure evil a being made from the darkness and hatred of all human, half-demons and demons dead or alive," Inuyasha explains. Suddenly Aya's words came rushing into his head 'why do you think Lord Sesshomaru would learn to respect you when you are proving to him that all half-demons truly are uncouth and don't know how to adapt to either society? Maybe if you tried being respectful, he will learn to respect you back.' Inuyasha turns to Sesshomaru, "Brother I wish to apologies."

Sesshomaru raises and eyebrow not believing what he was hearing, "Explain."

"You are my elder brother and for no reason other then you attacking me and trying to take my sword and kill me I have disrespected you. I will not allow you to have either my life or my sword but you are still my brother, I do not hate you and I only want you to accept me, but I should still respect you because not only are you my elder brother you are the lord of the western lands. I know you hate me because our father slept with my mother but I still look up to you. You have been forced into a position as lord when our father died and because you were so young you had to deal with the council trying to over mind you. I still wish you would have taken me in but I understand that because of father's death you had a lot to deal with and you are probably still angry at father, but I want you to know that I understand now and I think you are doing a great job at running the western lands. Aya and I spoke she opened my eyes about demon society, I have been acting like I am human but I'm not and so I should act more like a demon then a human. She has taught me a lot and well I just want to say sorry that I have insulted you and disrespected you, I know you may never forgive me or even care because I am just a half-demon but I want you to know that my words are true."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing; Inuyasha was being civil and was apologizing for his actions. Sighing Sesshomaru looks down at Aya and then to Inuyasha, "I… thank you Inuyasha. It is true that I have been acting childish towards you, I have blamed you for what father did and I shouldn't have, but with the death of my mother and then him taking your mother and father dying protecting you and your mother I was angry. I thank you that you understand but as your elder and your lord I should recognize that I too was in the wrong for taking my anger out on you. I do not really hate you I haven't for a while but my pride would not let me open up to you so I did the only thing I could do, I attacked you and made you angry, I never planned to kill you or take fathers sword. I was training you in my own way, but for some reason I now feel that I can put my pride aside and inform you of my decision. You are my younger brother whether I like it or not and I want to make the most of it, though I will always be myself, I will try to be more of a brother to you."

Inuyasha smiles, "Ever since Aya has arrived my life has been so much better, I gained my freedom and a son and now I have a brother, there is nothing more I could ask for."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was saying, 'I basically just told Inuyasha that we are a family and I have no idea why, I just have this feeling that it was the right thing to do.' Sesshomaru looks down when a groan reaches his ears.

Amaya looks up to see Sesshomaru moving his hand away from her face, she looks over to see Inuyasha almost smiling. Amaya smiles knowingly after catching a bit of their conversation, "Finally," Aya says. "You two have finally come to terms with each other and will finally find the happiness you both deserve, I am happy that you both have now taken the first step, you both deserve to be happy," Aya says before succumbing to the darkness once again.

Sesshomaru looks down at the child he is holding, 'Was she the one that made me say those things? No a mere child could not force this Sesshomaru to say or do anything against what this Sesshomaru wants to do. Could it be that this child has brought out what this Sesshomaru has been wanting to do all along?'

"Brother are you alright?" Inuyasha asks.

"I am fine Inuyasha, do not concern yourself with me," Sesshomaru says.

"We should get Aya's wounds bandaged, if you want to join us, I would like to have you stay so we can talk more," Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru just stares at Aya, 'I wish to know more about this child and her power. I also wish to know what this new feeling is that I am.' "I will stay with you until I can figure out what is going on, I wish to know why this child wants me," Sesshomaru says. He stands up with Inuyasha after cleaning Aya's wounds and heads to where the others should be, 'this child is very mysterious, and what do I have that she would want? This Sesshomaru must know.' Sesshomaru carries Aya to where Inuyasha's group have made camp and using Kagome's bandages that he had to threaten to get he wraps her arm and back. Looking down he removes a piece of hair from her face and runs his hand down her cheek, 'why do I feel a connection to her, I must know what is going on and this Sesshomaru will find out.' Not long after Sesshomaru finished bandaging her wounds Rin and Jaken shows up.

"My lord why are you with this half-breed and who is this child?" Jaken asks.

"Jaken you will watch your tongue or I will kill you," Sesshomaru says. Jaken squeaks and quickly shuts up.

"My Lord, who is she?" Rin asks as she kneels in front of Sesshomaru who is still holding Aya.

"Her name is Aya, Rin, and I do not know but I will once she wakes up," Sesshomaru says. "Until then we will be staying with Inuyasha and his pack."

"But my Lord!" Jaken says.

Sesshomaru glares and Jaken bows and backs away. Sesshomaru then watches as Rin smiles down at Aya "She is very beautiful," Rin says and then turns to talk with Inuyasha and Shippo.

'Yes she is, but who is she?' Sesshomaru thinks before getting lost in his own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been a few hours since Sesshomaru joined the group at the campsite, not once did he let go Aya, every once and while he would move a strain of hair from her face. An unconscious smile graces his lips when Aya leans into his touch, nobody notices but Inuyasha did, 'it seems that not event he great Lord Sesshomaru can resist her charm,' Inuyasha smiles.

Amaya smiles in her sleep, not realizing what was happening just that she felt safe.

~*****~ Amaya's Dream ~*****~

_Amaya is in a field surrounded by flowers, the sun is bright and Amaya spins around smiling and laughing. "Amaya!" a voice yells._

_Amaya looks over to see her parents holding each other both smiling at her, "Papa! Father!" Amaya smiles and suns towards her parents._

"_Amaya, my little princess," her father smiles. "Welcome home, the evil is gone and we can now live in peace."_

"_Oh Papa, Father, I missed you so much!" Amaya reaches out her arms to hug her parents when suddenly they began to get farther and farther away. "Papa, Father!" Just then everything goes dark and she is surrounded by dead bodies, including her parents' bodies. "PAPA FATHER NO!!!"_

"_Muhahaha you're too late little girl, you are the only one left alive!" Kenchi says, his red eyes staring at her as he walks towards her._

"_No, everyone is gone," Amaya couldn't believe it, "I failed, I failed everyone and now there is no one left!" Amaya falls to her knees as tears start to run down her face, "I'm sorry everyone." Amaya the glares up at Kenchi, "No I can still win! Kenchi I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!!" Amaya launches at Kenchi claws out and ready to kill the son of a bitch that killed her parents. "DIE!"_

_~*****~_ End of Amaya's Dream ~*****~

Sesshomaru got concerned when Aya's smile turned into a frown and then tears started to run down her face, 'What could she be dreaming of?' Sesshomaru thinks to himself as he whips away her tears.

"Pa…pa…Fa…Father…No!" Amaya cries out.

'Papa? Father? Could it be? Was this child born of two males' Sesshomaru asks himself. 'That would explain her great power at such a young age.'

Just the Aya body tightens and she growls "Bastard," just before she bolts up and out of Sesshomaru's arms yelling, "DIE!" Aya's eyes are blood red and her power is increasing her demon ora is surrounding her.

"Nobody move she is still half asleep," Sesshomaru says.

"Aya it is us," Inuyasha says.

"I'll kill you for this!" Aya growls, "Kenchi."

"Aya it is us, Inuyasha, and now Sesshomaru is here," Inuyasha tries to get through to Aya but it didn't work.

Aya attacks them but Sesshomaru stands in her way, "Aya stand down do not appose this Sesshomaru."

"We have to wake her up," Inuyasha says, "She could hurt someone."

Aya attacks Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru dodges the attack but she ends up drawing blood from his cheek. Aya stops when his blood reaches her nose, her clouded eyes become clear as she stumbles. "Huh? What happened?"

"Aya are you okay?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah but what happened?"

"You attacked us in your sleep, what were you dreaming? It must have been something bad if you attacked us."

"I'm sorry," she then looks at Sesshomaru who is whipping blood from his cheek. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru I am so sorry, you saved me and this is how I repay you," Aya bows.

"Don't worry about it, you were not yourself," Sesshomaru says. Everyone relaxed by the fire, Amaya just stares into space recalling her dream.

"Aya why don't you tell us what you dreamed, it might help you relax a bit," Sango says.

Aya sighs and then tells them about her dream, "the only thing I am worried about is that I won't make home in time to save everyone."

"Well we have Sesshomaru now, so why don't you complete the first part of your mission," Sango says.

"Inuyasha has explained much about why you are here but not about why you need me," Sesshomaru says, "I too have questions that I wish to have answers to."

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru, I will answer your questions if you will give me what I need to save my world," Aya says.

~*****~Elsewhere~*****~

A woman with red eyes jumps off of a feather in a court yard of castle, she walks down the halls to a room. "Naraku," she says to the dark figure in the corner.

"Kagura, did you find out whose power it was that I sensed?" Naraku asks.

"Yes, it is a demon child Inuyasha referred to her as Aya," Kagura says.

"Interesting, a demon child with that much power, I must see this child for myself and test just how powerful she is," Naraku smirks.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru stares at Aya she has fire in her eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru I don't want to be disrespectful, so I want you understand that, but I am not making a request, I need something from you and if you refuse me what I need to save my world, I will use every bit of my power to over power you and take what I need. I would prefer you be willing, I am going to kill the witch in this time before I head back to my time I will give you then to make up your mind on whether you will willingly give me what I want or if I have to take it from you. Again I mean no disrespect to you, but you have to understand why," Aya says.

Sesshomaru listens to Aya she was not lying, she really would attack him to get what she wants, "I understand. Now onto my questions," Sesshomaru says.

"Ask away, however you need to understand if I cannot answer some of them."

"Inuyasha informed me that you are from the future and that my future self sent you here."

"That is correct."

"Why?"

"Tenseiga."

"What about Tenseiga?"

"That is what I need from you, I need Tenseiga. The Tenseiga in my time was broken before I could inform you that it was the key to killing Kenchi, so he knew about my power to time travel and sent me here to get the Tenseiga here, I also came to this particular time so I would also have time to kill the witch Yura so this time line would not go through what mine did. I need Tenseiga to kill Kenchi and resurrect everyone that was killed including Totosai so he can fix the Tenseiga in my time, I will of course return your Tenseiga once I am successful."

"I see. Now my second question, were you born from two males?" This question got everyone looking at.

"Excuse me?" Aya raises and eyebrow.

"While you were unconscious you called out to your parents you called out Papa and Father. Only children with two males for parents refer to them as that, usually the one that birthed the child is called Papa and the Alpha is referred to as Father."

"You are very knowledgeable Lord Sesshomaru, since you figured it out I will answer it, yes I was born from two males."

"That's ridicules!" Kagome yells. "Two males can't have a child!"

"Human what I have I told you about speaking about demons like you actually know something," Aya says. "Male demons are capable of giving birth, even though my Papa is a half-demon he is still capable of giving birth as long as his Alpha is either part or full demon. Now shut up and do not interrupt or I'll cut off your tongue," Aya glares.

"Hump! I knew something was wrong with you, you are a freak, something that should never have happened, I mean gross two males together and giving birth," Kagome made a disgusting face.

"Excuse me?" Aya growled. She stands up and walks over to where Kagome is sitting.

"You heard me," Kagome says.

Aya punches Kagome in the face and then wraps her hands around her throat and starts to squeeze. "You stupid bitch, you just don't know when to shut up, you have insulted me and my family and as a demon I can't allow you to go unpunished."

Kagome gasps as she tries to breath. Inuyasha and the others were going to interfere when Sesshomaru stops them, "Do not interfere the Aya has every right to kill the miko. You can't insult a demons family like she did and live, Aya as every right to punish the miko as she sees fit."

"See Lord Sesshomaru knows what needs to be done and now so does everyone else, they won't stop me if I decide to kill you," Aya smiles as she smells the fear coming off of Kagome. "I see you have now finally understand, however I will not kill you instead I am going to give you a much more suitable punishment, you see when I burned the beads, the beads its self didn't burn only the string did, burning the string made sure that you would never be able to place them on Inuyasha again, I used some of my demon hair to put the beads back together, and I got Kaede to activate the beads again. Aya lifted Kagome's head and pulled out the beads from her kimono, and then placed them around her neck, Aya then made Kagome stand up. "Silence Kagome!" The beads around Kagome's neck glowed. "Silence," Aya says again and Kagome falls to the ground, "it is not as powerful as Inuyasha's because you are human, but it will still hurt. Anytime I say Silence," Kagome felt the beads pull harder, "you will do just like Inuyasha did. Now not only will I be able to punish you when you get out of line but know you will know how Inuyasha felt, and it will make me feel better," Aya smiles before sitting back down in front of Sesshomaru. "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, I do not think that we will be interrupted again."

Kagome sits up, "You bitch how dare you do this to me! I'm a Miko I can take these off you know!"

Aya sighs, "Please one moment, Lord Sesshomaru please forgives me. Miko I am trying to speak with Lord Sesshomaru, and if think you can remove them then try," and Kagome did but she couldn't. "Now Kagome please silence yourself," Aya smiles as Kagome falls to the ground again. "Now where were we?"

"I was about to ask another question," Lord Sesshomaru says.

"Oh right, ask away," Aya says.

"Your father, is he a full demon?"

"Yes."

"I see, you are very powerful, you can travel through time and what else?"

"I have been practicing to control the elements, I'm sorry I can't tell you anything more."

"I understand. That is all my questions for now," Sesshomaru says.

"Alright," Aya says as she stands up.

"Aya?" Sango asks.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You could have killed Kagome for how she insulted you and your family, but you didn't."

"Kagome is a human from another world, killing her would do nothing for me, but humiliating her is going to be more fun," Aya smiles.

"Where are you going?" Sango asks

"I'm going to take a bath and to relax," Aya says and then walks off. 'Truth is being around both of my future parents is hard, I can't hug them, tell them I love them, nothing, I have to act like I don't know them. Also not knowing what is happening in the future is killing me,' Amaya reaches the lake and quickly undresses and jumps in.

Back at the camp Kagome is sitting angrily away from everyone; Sango and Miroku are talking to each other about what they just learned and what happened to Kagome. Sesshomaru sits by the fire Inuyasha is beside him; both are watching Rin and Shippo playing while Jaken is resting by Ah-Un. The brothers didn't say anything or even look at each other, neither knowing what to say or do; even though they came to some kind of understanding it is still awkward for the two brothers to be together and not be fighting or cursing at each other. Just then Shippo comes bouncing over, "Papa look what Rin and I found," Shippo handed Inuyasha a pink flower.

"It's very pretty Shippo," Inuyasha smiles.

Rin walks over and takes the flower from Shippo, "It will look more beautiful if you wear it," Rin giggles as she puts it in his hair.

Inuyasha blushes at the comment, "Thank you Rin."

"You know I also think Lady Aya is beautiful, but I wish that her pain would go away," Rin says.

"What do you mean Rin?" Inuyasha asks. At this point Lord Sesshomaru got interested in the conversation.

"Her eyes, they are so very sad and filled with pain. She is trying to hide it but I see it, I know I think I will go and make her a flower ring, and then she will be happy!" Rin smiles and then runs off dragging Shippo behind her. Once they are far enough away Rin stops, "Hey Shippo do you know why Lady Aya is so sad?"

"Well you know how Aya is from the future, well" Shippo then explains about Aya's mission from what he can understand.

"Oh, poor lady Aya living like that," Rin says. "I know we should make it our mission to make her happy and show her what it is like to have fun!"

"Yeah!" Shippo says.

"And we will start by making her a beautiful flower ring."

"Okay let's get started."

Back at the camp everyone was silent thinking about Rin said; all but Kagome who was busy making Raman for supper. Inuyasha's leg was bouncing up and down, 'what is taking Aya so long; she should have finished her bath by now.'

"Inuyasha will you stop the annoying leg bouncing," Sesshomaru says.

"Screw you," Inuyasha growls.

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow, and was about to comment when Kagome started talking, "Dinners ready! Inuyasha I made your favorite."

Inuyasha didn't say anything but took the Raman and began to inhale his food. "Little brother your food is not going anywhere must you eat so barbarically?"

"Hump I will eat however I want," Inuyasha says. He looks over and watches as Sesshomaru silently ate his noodles. "Stupid bastard even the way he eats is perfect," Inuyasha whispers.

Sesshomaru looks over at Inuyasha, "Did you say something little brother?"

"No, but I am wondering where Aya is, she should have been back by now," Inuyasha says.

"You are right Inuyasha Lady Aya is taking a long time," Miroku says.

"Would you like me to go check on her?" Sango asks.

"Check on who?" Rin asks as she and Shippo walk into the camp with a beautiful pink flower ring.

Just then the wind blows and Aya's scent in on the wind but it wasn't alone, it is mixed with, "Oh shit!" Inuyasha stands up and bolts towards the lake.

"What's going on?" Sango asks.

Sesshomaru stands up, "Naraku," He says before he takes off the same way as Inuyasha went, towards the lake.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~*****~ Amaya at the Lake ~*****~

Amaya jumps into the lake and sighs, 'ah this is so nice, and now that I am alone I feel so much better, I can now think without that wench Kagome around.' Amaya uses the mud to wash her body once she is done she sits back relaxes in the water, 'I can't wait to get back to the peaceful times in my time. I want to be back in my parents arms, Papa, father don't worry soon we will be together again.'

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A voice speaks from above her.

Startled Amaya looks up to see a figure in a baboon pallet, "Who the hell are you can't you see I am in the middle of a bath? Wait a minute a baboon pallet, your Naraku."

"So you have heard of me?" Naraku says.

"Of course I have heard stories of you," Amaya smiles and then relaxes against the shore.

"So it is true that you are from the future, so then I guess my spy wasn't lying about your power either," Naraku says.

"No I guess not, I don't know what you have heard but it is probably true."

"You know I could use someone like you."

"Forget it, Naraku; I am not going to join your petty little adventure to get the jewel shard."

"I don't believe I was giving you a choice."

"You can't do anything to me."

"Then I guess you are underestimating my abilities."

"And maybe it is you that is underestimating my abilities. Now if you would turn around I want to get dressed." Amaya gets out of the lake and puts on her clothes, once she finishes she quickly grabs her sword and cuts the tentacle that was about to attack her, "honestly Naraku attacking a young child from behind, how low can you get."

"I was simply testing you. Now try and dodge these!" Naraku then attacks her shooting many tentacles at Amaya at once. Amaya manages to dodge them by jumping around and cutting through them with her sword.

"Dance of blades!"

Amaya sees this attack coming and barely has time to enough time to dodge the attack one of the blades cuts her leg. "I see, so it is true that you have no honor, attacking two on one, you cowardly bastard. Oh well it doesn't matter, I will still come out the winner," Amaya smirks.

"You are very confident, and yet," Naraku attacks Amaya again managing to hit Amaya's sword hand making her drop her sword, "I have you." Kagura attacks at the same time as Naraku.

"Shit! I have no choice," Amaya raises her right hand and it begins to glow green suddenly a poison whip appears and it slices Naraku's tentacles.

"I see," Naraku smirks. "A poison whip, so that must mean oh yes the picture is becoming clearer now. You are the daughter of the mighty Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku's smirk widens as Amaya's eyes grow wide. "I guess from your reaction that that means I am right, my this is interesting. Does he know?"

"No and I will keep it that way!" Amaya attacks both Naraku and Kagura.

"No matter what you do I am going to have you," Naraku says. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Go to hell," Amaya says and she uses her whip to slice Naraku in half, "damn a fucking puppet." Amaya turns to Kagura, "I know you are not doing this because you want to, so if you know what is best you will leave."

Kagura stares at Amaya, "Do I ever become free?" Kagura asks.

"You will just have to wait and see your fate is already written, and like everyone you will have to wait and see how it plays out," Amaya says. A wind blows up and Amaya turns to see Kagura flying away, just then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come bursting out of the forest.

"Aya!" Inuyasha yells, "Where is that son of a bitch?"

"He isn't here, it was just a puppet and I destroyed it, Kagura was here as well but she flew off once I killed the puppet," Aya explains.

"Are you hurt?" Inuyasha asks.

"No, Kagura just got me on my leg but nothing serious," Aya says.

"What did Naraku want?" Inuyasha asks.

"Me, he says that he had a spy on me and knows about my power and that I am from the future," Aya says as she picks up her sword.

"Damnit," Inuyasha curses. Inuyasha looks down at Aya, "Come on, let's go Aya." Inuyasha picks her up.

"I can walk you know," Amaya says.

"I know but I want to," Inuyasha says.

Amaya sighs, "Whatever."

Sesshomaru watches as Inuyasha and Aya walk away back to the camp; he too was about to head back when something catches his eye, a green liquid around the remaining pieces of Naraku's puppet. Sesshomaru walks over to the body and kneels down he then releases some of his poison, 'they are the same poison, but only I have this ability unless.' Sesshomaru stands up and heads back to camp once he arrives Aya is sitting with Rin and Shippo who are fixing the flowing ring on her head.

"Thank You Rin and Shippo, it is beautiful," Aya smiles.

"Does this make your pain and sadness goes away?" Rin asks.

Aya's eyes go wide, but she smiles "no Rin, but it does help thank you."

Rin smiles and sits down next to her and begins to talk about nothing; Aya just listens and smiles not noticing Sesshomaru studying her from across the camp. 'She has long silver hair, golden eyes, but no marking. However that could be because of the concealing spell, but that poison, I am the only one left alive that has that kind of poison. Could it possible that she is, but I will have to be sure that Aya is my daughter.'


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It has been a week since Amaya's run in with Naraku, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been very protective of Aya for reasons they do not understand, but also since then Sesshomaru as been watching Aya they way she fights, talks, acts, eats even the way she sleeps. 'She hasn't used the whip in any battles, only her sword and a bit of her elements. She fights with power and grace she speaks properly most of the time.' Sesshomaru was brought from his thoughts when Kagome decides that she wants a break. Sesshomaru decides then to speak with Inuyasha. "Little bother may we talk in private?"

"Sure," Inuyasha walks with Sesshomaru away from the group until they are out of ear shot. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Over the time we have been together we haven't had much time to talk, your first heat is coming soon and I thought that maybe if you have any questions you would like to have answered I could answer them for you," Sesshomaru says.

"Well I know that all demons go through it but I didn't know if I would go through it since I am a half demon," Inuyasha says.

"You are still part demon so yes you will go through heat," Sesshomaru says. "If you are an alpha you will be attracted to a female who is also in heat to either mate with or rut with. If you are a uke your body will release a scent that will attract an alpha to you to mate with or just to rut."

"Uke? I am not going to be someone's bitch!" Inuyasha yells.

"Inuyasha being a uke doesn't mean you are any less then what you are."

"I know how this works, some alpha will take me as their bitch I will not be through this, and I am not going to submit to a demon just so I can be their little pet and then toss me aside when I am not useful."

"Inuyasha being a uke isn't that bad, all it means is that you will submit to your mate. If you are a uke your alpha will love you and protect you in your moment of weakness, I will make sure that no one makes you a slave or a pet if it turns out you are a uke."

"You would do that? Not that I am going to be a uke but."

"Yes Inuyasha, is that not what family does?"

"Yeah but I never thought you would offer something like that. What about you though won't you go through heat as well?"

"Yes I will but I have had many years to learn to control my urges, besides I have yet to find anyone who as interested me."

"What are you looking for in a mate?" Inuyasha asks before he could stop himself.

"To be completely honest Inuyasha, I would want someone who is like you."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "like me? Why?"

"I want a mate that is strong, strong enough to take care of themselves when I am not around, someone who is not afraid to challenge me or a decision if they believe in something else I don't want a mate that will be clinging to me all the time or needy or overly submissive."

"I see."

"Yes, what about you what do you want in a mate?"

"I just want someone who will love me for who I am, nothing else matters as long as they love me and treat me properly. Do you care if it is male or female?"

"Not really, both genders are basically the same except for the physical differences, both male and female partners can be just as needy and whiny. A long time ago I remember watching a mated couple who were both males and the uke was so clingy and whiny I wanted to kill him, but that would have caused more problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the mated couple Yuki and Ryuu were also brothers, if had killed Ryuu Yuki would have went on a rampage throughout my lands and I don't need that kind of trouble."

"Wait a minute back up," Inuyasha says, "Brothers?"

"Yes Inuyasha you did hear me correctly," Sesshomaru says.

"I understand male relationships with other males but brothers? Isn't that wrong?"

"You are thinking like a human, I suppose that is my fault for not being there for you to teach you the ways of demons. Yes it is true that to humans incest is taboo but with demons it is very natural for brothers, sisters and even brother and sister to mate with each other, it is a way to keep the blood line pure, and because they are of the same blood the off springs will be extremely powerful."

"Oh I see, I didn't know but I still find it weird. I mean can you imagine if you and I mated," Inuyasha laughed.

"What would be so funny about that?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Well think about it, we have spent our lives hating each other and then we end up mating, we would be at each others throats, besides I can't picture you being the romantic and loving type."

"Explain."

"Well I just can't see you cuddling, whispering loving words into your mate's ear, or being gentle."

"Believe it or not Inuyasha I am able to do all those things and more," Sesshomaru says a bit offended.

Inuyasha noticed the coldness his voice, "Sesshomaru I didn't mean to offend you, and I just haven't seen that side of you before so it is kind of weird to picture it."

"I see," Sesshomaru then stands up and moves behind Inuyasha.

"Sess-" Inuyasha's words are cut off when Sesshomaru sits down behind Inuyasha and pulls Inuyasha between his legs and wraps his arms around Inuyasha bring him into a loose embrace. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asks a bit nervous.

"Showing you that I can be affectionate," Sesshomaru states.

"I said I couldn't with your mate, not me!" Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru notices that Inuyasha is nervous, "relax Inuyasha I'm not going to hurt you, can I simply not sit with my younger brother?"

Inuyasha doesn't say anything, 'this isn't that bad, it is kind of nice,' Inuyasha says to himself and allows himself to relax in his brother's embrace. The warmth of the embrace made Inuyasha feel like he was a kid again, safe and even loved. Inuyasha inhaled Sesshomaru's scent, 'he smells like the woods, it is comforting.'

Unbeknown to the two brothers a pair of golden eyes watching them. Amaya looks at her future parents, 'they are already getting close, good. I hope they get together soon and mate it will be nice to see how they come together,' Amaya says as she turns and walks away. Amaya arrives back at camp with a big smile on her face; she sits down and starts humming to herself.

"And what are you so happy about," Kagome sneers.

"Nothing, Kagome, now stop being rude or I'll say it," Amaya threatened.

"I will find a way to take these off and then you will be sorry," Kagome says.

"Silence," Amaya says and Kagome falls to the ground. After a few moments Kagome gets up and storms off.

"Stupid bitch how dare she humiliate me like that! I'll make her pay."

"Well what do we have here?" A voice says.

Kagome turns around and gasps at who is there, "Naraku!"

~*****~

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't know how long they stayed that way but soon it got dark. "Hey Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha says.

"Yes little brother?" Sesshomaru says.

"I think we should head back to the other's they must be wondering where we are."

"Alright," Sesshomaru says as he stands bringing Inuyasha with him. On the way back Sesshomaru kept a hand on Inuyasha's back, once they arrived at the camp they both sit by the fire.

"So where have you two been?" Miroku asks.

"Just talking," Inuyasha shrugs.

"That's good, it is nice to see two brother's getting along," Aya says.

"So where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.

"Oh she got upset at Aya and Aya silenced her and Kagome took off angry," Sango says.

"She was being very rude," Aya says. Just then Kagome came through the woods and entered the camp; she silently sat down stared at Aya. "What?"

"Nothing," Kagome says and begins to make dinner.

"Lady Aya I have been meaning to ask, where is this witch that you need to kill? And if you kill her here then wouldn't your time be saved as well?" Miroku asks.

"You would think so but no, you see Kenchi is not a living being time doesn't affect him, even if I kill Yura here he will not be affected, the only thing that will be affected are that the lives she killed after I kill her will be safe. Kenchi will not die he is already created and he will still survive; my time line will not be affected. However for example because time affects me, if my parents find out that I am their daughter and they decide not to mate, I will disappear. Forever," Aya explains. "That is why I am unable to tell you anything important like that; those that are affected by time would be endangered."

"Oh," Miroku says.

"Could you imagine," Rin says. "Being stuck in the past not being able to tell your parents who you are, and you are only able to sit and watch them not being able to say I love you or get held by them? I could cry if I could only watch my parents and not hug them."

"Aya do you feel that pain?" Sango asks.

Amaya looks up to see that she was the centre of attention, she clears her throat, "I'm sure if my parents were near by that yes I might, but I don't have time to feel any pain or sadness about not being able to be held by my future parents, I have a mission to finish. Now can we please change the subject?" Aya says as she jumps into the tree she was sitting under, she wraps her arms around herself and curls into a ball.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rin asks tears in her eyes.

"No Rin, Aya is just upset because she misses her parents. Remember she is a child just like you," Sesshomaru says.

"Oh, I can understand, when Lord Sesshomaru goes away I feel lonely and sad as well, but being away for a long time would make me never stop crying," Rin says.

"In the morning we will find out where the witch is and we will go help Aya kill her," Shippo says.

Soon dinner was ready and Aya came down only to eat and then she went back up into the tree. It is time for bed and Rin and Shippo cuddle together by Kirlala, Jaken slept with Ah-Un, Miroku, Sango and Kagome has their sleeping bags while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stay up. With out saying a ward Sesshomaru leaps up into the tree where Aya is asleep and then jumps down to sit back with Inuyasha. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you are attached to Aya," Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything he simply just stares down at Aya, 'If my suspicions are correct then this pull I feel to protect her is natural, but I must find out for sure.'


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As usual the day went by with nothing happening, they found a few jewel shards and Inuyasha and Aya made short work of killing the demons and getting them. Aya smiles as she watches as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru getting closer each minute that goes by, 'this morning when I woke up in Sesshomaru's arms I wanted to cry, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sleeping and Inuyasha had his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, they looked so cute. When everyone woke up over breakfast they had asked me where Yura lives, all I know is that she is in the Western mountains somewhere.'

It is mid afternoon and Inuyasha stops and turns to the group, "we should find somewhere save to set up camp, there should be a cave a few miles from here, we should be able to get there before nightfall."

"Why do we need to sleep in a cave tonight?" Kagome asks.

"It is the night of the new moon that's why," Inuyasha says.

Amaya freezes when she hears this, 'SHIT! My concealing spell will not work while I am human! This is also my human night, what the hell am I going to do, once I turn human Sesshomaru will figure out that he is my Father and Inuyasha is my Papa!' Amaya came from her thoughts when Rin said her name, "Sorry what was that Rin?"

"I said everyone is leaving we have to go," Rin says smiling.

"Oh yeah about that, tell the other's that something caught my attention if they ask where I am just tell them that I will catch up with them in the morning," before Rin could say anything Amaya runs off.

Rin waves bye to Amaya and then runs to catch up with the others; Rin walks beside Ah-Un humming to herself when everyone stops.

Sesshomaru stops the group when he notices that Aya's scent is fading, "Where is Aya?" Sesshomaru asks he turns to Rin.

"Oh Lady Aya says that something caught her attention and she will be back in the morning," Rin smiles.

"What?" Inuyasha yells. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"She ran off before I could," Rin says.

"I'll go get her," Sesshomaru says.

"My lord I think you should be careful," Rin says.

"Why is that Rin?"

"When I approached her she was pale and looked really scared, I noticed it after Lord Inuyasha talked about the new moon."

"Thank you Rin, I will be careful. I will be back by tonight, I am aware of the cave you speak of so I will meet you there Inuyasha."

"Alright Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says and he leads the group towards the cave.

Sesshomaru takes off the opposite way they came until he smells Aya's scent leading in another direction. After an hour of chasing her scent he finally catches up to Aya he hides in the forest as he watches Aya panting. "Damn…human night… makes me… so weak…" Aya pants. "I got to find a place to hide for the night, and food." Amaya keeps going unaware of her follower.

Sesshomaru decides to not show himself to Aya and just follow her and wait to see what she will do, 'so this is her human night as well, very interesting.'

Amaya walks through the woods and catches herself a couple of rabbits, she cuts and cleans them before eating them. Once she is done she cleans up and starts to walk again, 'There got food now it's time to find a place to rest for the night.' Amaya continues walking until the sky starts to turn orange, 'Damn running out of time.' At that moment the she hears something behind her, Amaya turns around and growls, "Show yourself now or die!"

Sesshomaru steps out from behind the tree that he was behind, it had been a damn squirrel that gave him away, 'I hate squirrels,' Sesshomaru says to himself.

"Amaya's eyes grow wide, "Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?"

"When you disappeared I came for you, why did you leave the group?" Sesshomaru says.

"Do I need a reason?" Amaya crosses her arms over her chest. "Now go back to the others I will be there in the morning."

"I don't think so; I am not leaving unless you attend to come with me."

"Damnit Sesshomaru you can't be around me tonight!" Amaya yells.

"Calm down Aya, I am not going to hurt you tonight, I heard you say that it is your human night. I'll protect you," Sesshomaru says walking closer.

"You don't understand, my concealing spell will not work while I am human. My scent will give away who I am," Amaya cries.

Sesshomaru kneels in front of Amaya and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Aya I already know who your Father is."

Amaya eyes grew wide with panic, "How?"

"I found the same poison that I have on Naraku's puppet, I am the only one left with that kind of poison whip."

"Damnit, I was careless. This was my first time using my time traveling power, and I have now just jeopardized my own existence," Amaya grabs Sesshomaru shirt, "Please don't tell anyone that you are my Father."

"Aya, I won't tell anyone unless you allow me too, I promise." Sesshomaru could sense that Aya was really scared thinking that she won't exist now that he knows. "The truth is Aya, it is thanks to you that Inuyasha and I are now a family, from the moment I first saw you I could feel the ice around my heart begin to melt. So because of the advice you gave to Inuyasha, I managed to see that I was wrong about him, you can even say I finally grew up."

Amaya smiles and pats his head, "good boy."

Sesshomaru smiles, "You are going to be the downfall of the great cold hearted Lord of the West."

"Too late," Amaya says. Just then the sun sets and Amaya feels the pain the comes with transforming into a human, she lets out a small gasp, before her vision disappears, her hearing fades, her ears melt down to human ears and her claws and fangs retract; Amaya's silver hair turns black and her golden eyes turn bright blue.

Sesshomaru watches as Aya transforms her concealing spell disappears and he can smell his scent mixed with hers and someone else's. He inhales her scent a couple times before he realizes whose it is, "This is interesting."

"Now you know, you mate with Inuyasha and I am the result of that."

"I had already had my suspicions but this just confirms them," Sesshomaru says. "Why don't we go get fire wood and set up camp?"

"Okay," Amaya smiles and walks with Sesshomaru to gather fire wood.

Soon they had a fire going, and Sesshomaru is sitting down with Aya in his lap, "So now that I know that you are my daughter and I know who your Papa is, what is your real name?"

"I don't know what do you think it is?" Amaya smirks at him.

"Izayoi?"

"No, though that was almost named that, no you name me on the night of my birth is was a full moon and it was raining. You both decided to name me… Amaya."

"Amaya? That is very beautiful, so wonder we named you that I can also guess that Aya is made up from the last three letters of your name."

"Yeah, it is the name I use when I don't want people to know that I am part of the royal Inu-youkai family."

"Why would you deny who you are?"

"Sometimes I give that name when I leave the palace to try and over hear if anyone is conspiring against you."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you are very intelligent."

"Papa likes to say I get it from him just to tease you," Amaya laughs.

"That is Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says. "Amaya?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Is Inuyasha and I happy together?"

"Huh?"

"Ever since I started joining the group I have wanted to get close to Inuyasha and I have started to develop feeling for him, but I don't know if it because you are here or if it is because I truly have these feelings."

"Sesshomaru you have to listen to your heart and trust your Youkai neither will let you down."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"You already did," Amaya smiles as she cuddles into Sesshomaru's arms and falls asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Soon morning came and Amaya transformed back into her demon form, Sesshomaru stares as her true form appears before him. She has his crescent moon on her forehead except it is red and she has purple demon marks on her cheeks and wrists. Her tail wags as she sees the smile on Sesshomaru's face at her appearance, "This is what I really look like," Amaya says.

"And you are still beautiful," Sesshomaru says.

Amaya smiles before she chants the concealing spell to hide her demon markings and scent. "We should get back to the others now; we don't want to worry them." Sesshomaru nods and together they ran towards the cave where everyone is waiting for them.

~*****~

Inuyasha stands outside of the cave, it has been a couple hours since the sun came up and everyone just finished eating breakfast, now they are just waiting for Sesshomaru and Aya to get there. "What is taking them so long, Sesshomaru said he would be back last night but he didn't show up," Inuyasha growls.

"Inuyasha be patient by the time he found her it might have been late and so they decided to set up camp and get here in the morning," Sango says.

"Well it is morning and they are still not here," Inuyasha says.

"This is my fault I should have said something once Aya left," Rin says.

"No Rin," Inuyasha sighs, "it is not your fault. Aya does what she wants when she wants and no one would have stopped her." Just then Sesshomaru and Aya appear out of the trees and together they walk up to the cave. "And just where the hell did you run off to!" Inuyasha growls at Aya.

"I went off to be alone, as much as I like all of you I need time to think and be by myself," Aya says.

"So instead of just telling us you went off," Inuyasha growls.

"Well I knew you all would try and stop me or follow me so yeah, I told Rin that I would be back in the morning and here I am."

"Was Sesshomaru with you last night?"

"He showed up after I had made camp he's quiet so I let him stay. Now are we going to stand here and argue or are we going to continue towards the western mountains?"

"That sounds good Lady Aya," Miroku says. "We are all packed up and ready to go."

"Good, then let's go."

Inuyasha still upset at Aya grumbles a bit but follows as they head out, Sesshomaru walks beside him amused that even though Inuyasha doesn't know that he is Amaya's Papa he acts like an over protective parent. "Hey Aya I have a question?" Sango asks.

"What is it?" Aya looks up at Sango.

"Why not take Tenseiga now and go save your world?"

"Because I want to kill Yura in this time before it ends up like mine. As you know time traveling takes up too much power if I went back now I would just have to come back again to kill her, so I am doing it now so I don't have to waste energy going back and forth."

"Why not leave it to us?"

"Because I am the only one that knows Yura's scent, I am the only one that can find her without having to go around and ask where she is what she looks like, all I know is that she is in the western mountains but I can find her scent and go straight to her."

"But wouldn't you have to come back anyways to return the sword to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No I plan on taking him with me, from what I understand it is easer to hold open a time portal and send someone through then it is to go through it my self."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah I just don't want this future to suffer what mine time did. As it is it will take a long time before my time can get back to the way it use to be, we have to rebuild the entire homes for everyone, crops need to be planted as it is food is very low, it will take time but I know we will get through it, but enough of that talk what are future plans? Have anyone you want to marry in mind?"

Sango blushes, "Well yeah but I'm confused about him."

"What are you confused about?

"Well he asks every woman he meets to bear his children, he gropes me all the time and,"

"He is sweet and sincere, strong and handsome, good with kids, funny and has a good body to boot."

"Aya!" Sango blushes.

"Sango, have you ever seen him touch another woman like he does you?"

"Well no."

"Does he actually make arrangements with a woman to bear his child?"

"No."

"Did it ever accrue to you that he doesn't actually mean it when he says it to those other women?"

"Well no."

"Sango he only gropes you, he is only serious with you, and Miroku only does it because he knows it bothers you. Men will do that when they like a woman, they do things that annoy them to get their attention; Miroku is only having fun, he has a curse on his hand that is slowly killing him it is his way of playing around and having fun to get his mind off of that fact. He really does love you," Aya says.

"You think so?"

"I do, I can see it in the way he looks at you, you don't need to have lived in the future to know that he loves you anyone with two eyes can see it. He just doesn't want to do anything serious until he can get rid of the wind tunnel he doesn't want to put that curse on his future children."

"I guess your right."

"The question is do you love Miroku?" Sango blushes and Amaya got her answer, "I may not know what happens to you or Miroku but if you two actually do get together I would not be surprised if you were very happy together."

"So you don't know if Miroku or I get together?"

"No, I never got a chance to meet you or Miroku so I don't know but if you guys do or did then I know you two will be happy."

"Thanks Aya," Sango Smiles.

In the front Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk together, 'now that I know that Inuyasha and I mate, I need to find a way to approach him.' On the way back to the cave Amaya had told him something that he should try.

_~*****~Flashback~*****~_

"_Lord Sesshomaru I know this is going to sound weird and you may not take the advice but I feel it will help you get closer to Inuyasha if you decide to mate with him," Amaya says as they run through the forest._

"_I plan to, why wouldn't I?"_

"_I don't know, you two don't seem to get along too well and I just don't know if you or Inuyasha are willing to even try."_

"_I am but I just don't know how."_

"_That is the advice, Inuyasha has spent his whole like being hated for what he is, and he had no one to be with. Inuyasha puts on a face that he needs no one and he is indestructible but on the inside he is fragile, he needs someone who will love him, protect him and make him feel needed. If you really want to have Inuyasha as your mate start slowly, a bond is started by making physical contact, holding hands, cuddling things like that. Man I can't believe I am telling my Father how to get with my Papa talk about weird," Amaya laughs. "Anywho, get Inuyasha use to you touching him, talks with him as well ask him about things he likes what he doesn't like, in turn he will ask questions about you. Don't hide anything don't put your cold mask on show him your true self he wants to have and be with his brother not the Lord of the Western lands. Remember that and you will get his heart," Amaya smiles._

_~*****~End Of Flashback~*****~_

"Little brother now that we are together I have been meaning to ask you something," Sesshomaru starts.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks.

"I am fascinated by one of your attacks, that Blades of Blood, how did you ever learn to use your own blood as a weapon?"

Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru and then smiles proudly, "I discovered it by accident really, when I learned Iron reaper soul stealer I was happy that I had learned an attack to protect myself it was still new I didn't really have time to practice but one day when I got attacked by a lizard demon I went to use the attack but his claws cut me across my arm I got scared but I was determined not to die the only thing I could think of was that I had to live, I had to prove to my older brother that I was worth something. At that moment I felt something rush through me and before I knew it I dug my claws into my hurt arm covering my claws in my own blood and attacked I yelled Blade of blood and the next thing I knew the demon was sliced up. I couldn't believe my eyes, I killed the demon with my own blood I was shocked and amazing and decided that I would try and do it again and I did I was then so happy I learned two attacks in the same week. Anyways that is how I learned that attack; it is great because when my enemy thinks I am out of attacks or am unable to attack I can surprise them."

"Well I am very proud, and Inuyasha you don't have to prove anything to me. You are worth more then I could have every imagined, and I think it is I that needs to prove myself to you."

"Prove what?"

"Prove to you that I am sincere when I say that from now I am going to be here for you."

"Well you are doing a good job so far," Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru places a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Thank you for acknowledging my efforts."

Kagome glares at the two brothers, "they are getting pretty close to each other."

"Well they are brothers," Sango says.

"Well I don't like the way Sesshomaru is looking at Inuyasha," Kagome says.

"Do you like anything?" Amaya says. "You really are a bitch, you see someone happy and you have to ruin it."

"Yeah and you're a freak of nature."

"Silence," Amaya says and hops over Kagome's fallen body.

Later that night they set up camp Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to talk a walk together. "It's a nice night out," Inuyasha says.

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru says. They came to a clearing and stopped there; Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Inuyasha's chest and pulls him so he is up against his chest. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I want you to think about," Sesshomaru says and he turns Inuyasha around to face him.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru doesn't say anything he places his hands on Inuyasha's face and lowers his towards Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru what are doing?" Sesshomaru just lowers his head down and lightly presses his lips to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's eyes grow with shock, 'what is he doing? Sesshomaru is kissing me! Why and why do I like it?' Sesshomaru presses his lips harder his tongue runs over Inuyasha's lips silently asking for entrance. Inuyasha parts his lips and let's out a soft moan, their tongues play with each other, and soon air was needed.

Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha's face which is flushed, a small blush graces his cheek and his breathing is labored. 'Why didn't I see his beauty before?' Sesshomaru pulls Inuyasha into a tight embrace, Inuyasha's ear twitches as Sesshomaru's hot breath goes against it. "I don't need an answer now you are still two days away from your heat, just think about it," Sesshomaru says and then let's go of Inuyasha.

"Are you joking?" Inuyasha asks.

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha with a serious expression, "No."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"But over a week ago we hated each other, what changed?"

"I have always had these feelings for you. After Father died I went to go see you and your mother Izayoi, I wanted to see for myself what father died for. When I got to the village your mother tried to hide you from me, but I managed to reassure her that I was not there to kill you, to kill a baby would be without honor. When I held you and you looked up at me I felt something inside of me tighten, I vowed then that I would protect you, but as time went on and I got stuck with being the new Lord of the West and I forgot my promise and then when I heard that you got pinned to a tree by a priestess I got angry at how my brother could get tricked like that. I let my angry control my actions, it was only recently that I remembered and had my eyes opened for me. Again I am not asking you to answer me now, just think about it."

"You're an Alpha you said so already, if I was to be with you I would have to be a uke."

"Yes."

"But we don't know if I am or not."

"That's why I said think about it, if you turn out to be a uke I would like to have a chance to be with you, I told you I want a mate that is like you, that is you. You are strong and because of your human side you know compassion and mercy, your have unique way of thinking, you're great with kids as I saw with Rin, Shippo and Aya. I will give you all you want, love, affection, protection, a home, a family. If you are not a uke I would still like for you to come live with me, you will have a home and you can help me run the Western lands and you can have a place to have kids. Just think about, I told you before that incest is not taboo with demons and neither is male relationships with other males."

"I'll think about it, but that is all I can say right now," Inuyasha says.

"That's all I am asking," Sesshomaru says. "I'm going to head back to the camp, you coming?"

"I'll be along in a moment."

Sesshomaru nods and walks back to camp; once he arrived back he sat down without a word. "Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asks.

"He wanted time alone," Sesshomaru says. "He'll be along shortly," Sesshomaru looks around the camp, "Where is Aya?"

"Oh she went for a walk, she'll be right back," Sango says.

~*****~

Inuyasha sits in the field, "What will I do? Should I consider his request? I don't know!" Inuyasha sighs.

"What don't you know?"

Inuyasha looks up to see Aya standing beside him, "Aya what are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a walk I overheard you and Sesshomaru and decided to see if you are okay," Aya says.

"I don't know you heard what he said, how am I supposed to respond to that?"

"Inuyasha my parents always told me, listen to your heart and trust your youkai, it will never be wrong. What are yours telling you?"

"I don't know!"

"Inuyasha let's start by how you felt when he kissed you."

"My heart raced, my legs felt weak, it was like there was nothing else."

"Now what are your feelings for Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know, until over a week ago we hated each other and now he asked me to be his mate."

"Do you feel safe when he holds you?"

"Yes."

"I think you should really consider his offer. I think he would be a good mate to you."

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha looks at Aya. "You already know what happens; you already know what I decide to do."

"It doesn't matter what happened in my time, right now it is up to you," Aya says. "Only you can make that decision, nothing is written in stone."

"I just need to know one thing."

"What is that?"

"Am I happy with the decision I make?"

"Yes. You are very happy you with your mate and pups."

"Pups?"

"Yes you have four pups, three sons and a daughter," Aya says.

Inuyasha watches Aya and sees her eyes cloud over, "Aya? Are you okay?"

Amaya's eyes clear, "what? Oh yeah I'm fine," Amaya says. 'No I'm not, remember the deaths of Shippo and Rin are hard enough but remembering the deaths of my three older brother's are torture, Ryuu is my eldest brother he is just like Sesshomaru in every way, look wise and personality wise, except his moon his purple and his demon marks are blue. Misaki is my second eldest brother and a twin to my third eldest brother Daisuke; they look like Inuyasha but they have Sesshomaru's ears. Misaki has black hair with silver streaks; his moon is blue with purple demon marks. Daisuke has silver hair with black streaks; his moon is red with blue demon marks. Together they like to cause trouble; they are never apart, and they like to pick on me because I am the youngest. Ryuu has always looked out for me,' Amaya closed her eyes. "I loved him."

"Loved who?" Inuyasha says.

"My brother," Aya says.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"He died protecting me, he was always protecting me, and he was over protective. You see he was born an hour before me, something happened while I was born, my parents told me I wasn't breathing. Apparently my brother sensed this and began to throw a fit, only once he was near me did he calm down he began to make weird noises and then apparently I started to glow and then I began to breath. Later we soon learned that he has the power to heal, the priestess says that my lungs were under developed so that is why I didn't breath and I was also small for a pup. Ever since he got old enough he protected me from everything, I have always had deep feelings for him, but I never told him and now he is dead. I know I am going to bring him back but still Inuyasha don't wait to share you feelings with the one you love because you never know if you will get another chance."

"I'm sorry Aya, even though you are young the heart ach much be tough, which adds to everything you are going through."

"It's Okay Inuyasha," Aya says, and stands up. "Just remember what I said, you have already been trough a lot of pain yourself, don't let your pride or stubborn side get in the way of being truly happy. And don't worry about your friends, I know they will accept you no matter what, well maybe not Kagome but she is a bitch so don't let a spoiled brat stand in you way either be selfish and be happy," Aya smiles.

"Thanks Aya, I'll remember."

"Good. I'm heading back to camp you coming?"

Inuyasha stands up, "sure."

Back at the camp Aya and Inuyasha walk in just as dinner finished cooking, "Welcome back Aya, Inuyasha we saved you some raw meat," Sango says.

"Thank you that was very kind of you," Aya smiles.

"So what did you guys do?" Sango asks.

"We just talked," Aya says. She looks over at Sesshomaru and winks.

"About what?"

"Sorry Sango but it was kind of personal," Aya says and looks over just as Inuyasha sits next to Sesshomaru. 'I hope my plan works,' Aya says to herself.

Kagome growls as she sees Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting together, 'Aya has something to do with this! I think it is time I put the first part of my plan into action.' Kagome stands up. "Aya?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Will you please accompany me on a walk? I wish to speak with you."

Amaya looks at her one eyebrow raised, "Alright."

~*****~

Somewhere in the forest a dark figure stands cloaked in the dark, 'so she is putting the first part of her plan into action, I best go so I can greet them.'

~*****~

Amaya follows Kagome deep into the woods, "where are we going?"

"Oh I saw a nice hot spring when looking for firewood and I thought you and I could talk there," Kagome says.

"I see," Amaya says.

Kagome smirks, 'soon she will be out of my way.' "Here we are!" Kagome says.

Amaya looks to see that they were at an actually hot spring, "You are right Kagome it is nice." Just then Amaya's legs began to feel weak, "what the hell?"

"Oh did I mention that when I was here before I placed in a special herb that paralyzes demons?"

"You bitch, what the hell do you think you are doing!"

"I'm removing an obstacle that is in my way of getting Inuyasha," Kagome says and watches as Aya falls to the ground as.

"Good work miko," a voice says and then a wind blows and miasma over powers the paralyzing herb making it no longer affective, "You did well."

Amaya looks up to see Naraku standing in front of her, "You son of a bitch, why are you doing this!"

"Because my dear child I always get what I want," Naraku says as he bends down and lifts her chin up.

"You are a child molesting pervert; get your hands off of me!" Amaya growls.

"But I have yet to give you your present," Naraku smiles. Amaya's eyes grow wide as he holds up a black jewel shard. "Not only is this jewel shard specially made with you in mind, I had a priestess place a nice little spell on it to make sure I have full control of you."

"Don't you dare, Kagome stop him!"

"Why would I stop him when I gave him the idea?" Kagome says.

"You bitch; I'll kill you for this!"

"But you won't remember any of this," Kagome laughs.

Naraku turns Amaya over and places the tainted jewel shard in her chest. Amaya screams in pain as she feels a strong power come over her, try as she might she fought, but after a few minutes she lost and passes out. "She will be out long enough for the paralyzing effect to disappear, I managed to hid my scent so they should suspect anything, I will wait until the jewel has time to fully connect with her body and then I will come get her, she will be mine and out of the way so you can have Inuyasha. With her power I won't have to worry about Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or anyone else getting in my way."

"Yeah whatever Naraku just remember we never talked," Kagome says.

"Of course Miko, I am leaving now in about 5 minutes the effect will ware off and she will not remember a thing, you better come up with an excuse," Naraku laughed before disappearing.

Kagome looks down at Aya, and smiles, 'now you will pay for everything you did.'


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amaya wakes up to see Kagome sitting beside her, groaning she sits up, "what happened?"

"I don't know you just blacked out, are you okay? How do you feel?" Kagome asks.

"I feel like shit," Amaya says. 'Something doesn't feel right, but what?'

"I think this walk was a bad idea, we should get back so you can get some rest, and you don't look to good."

"I think your right, let's head back." Amaya gets up and Kagome helps her back to the camp.

As soon as Sesshomaru sees Aya he jumps up and picks her up, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I blacked out and I must have hit my head," Amaya says.

Sesshomaru frowns, and goes to sit next to Inuyasha with Aya in his lap, he wraps his tail around her and makes sure she is comfortable, "what happened Miko?" Sesshomaru growls.

"I don't know we arrived at the lake and she blacked out, nothing attacked us and I didn't sense anything so I don't know, she woke up a few moments later do I don't see what the big deal is," Kagome says.

A groan of pain made everyone look at Aya, her face is flushed and everyone began to panic, "Lord Sesshomaru is she okay?" Rin asks.

Sesshomaru places his hand on Amaya's forehead and then pulls back, "she has a fever," Sesshomaru growls.

Sango bolts up, "I'll go to the lake and get some cold water for her."

Miroku gets up too, "I'll go look for some herbs to help her."

When both humans left, Shippo, Rin and Kirlala sat down in front of Sesshomaru who is still holding Aya. "What's wrong with Lady Aya?" Rin asks.

"We don't know Rin," Sesshomaru says. He looks over when Inuyasha places a hand on his shoulder.

"She is tuff she will get through this," Inuyasha says. "I want to know though, what happened, Kagome asks Aya to go for a walk they are gone for half and hour and then when they get back Aya is sick, do you think Kagome did something to her?" Inuyasha whispers.

"I don't know, the miko hates Aya, but the question would then be what did she do and how did she do it?" Sango got back and placed the bowl of water near Sesshomaru and then gave him a cloth to wet and put on her forehead, "Thank you Sango," Sesshomaru says.

"Your welcome Lord Sesshomaru," Sango says and then goes to sit down across from them. She couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are acting together; both worried about Aya and the way the keep looking at each other.

Soon Miroku returned and got to work on the herb medicine for Aya. "Here Lord Sesshomaru, have her drink this, it may taste bad but it will help bring her fever down," Miroku says.

Sesshomaru nods and with the help of Inuyasha lifts up her head and began to force Aya to drink the medicine. Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha would pet Aya's head and tell her she is a good girl when she took the drink, 'just like a mother would," Sesshomaru smiles.

Once Inuyasha finished giving Aya the entire drink he sits back down beside Sesshomaru and just watches Aya sleep, "She'll be okay," Inuyasha says more to comfort himself then anything.

"She's a demon of course she'll be fine, you all are over reacting," Kagome says.

"Kagome demons normally do not get sick so this is odd that she has a fever," Sango says, "So we have to do everything we can to help her."

"What do you think caused it?" Miroku asks. "Do you think it could be caused by stress or exhaustion?"

"Could be, she has been working herself too hard, she is juggling a lot right now, she is helping us get jewel shards, she has Naraku after her, she needs to kill an evil witch so the future isn't destroyed like her, she needs to get Tenseiga to save her future and bring back everyone who died, plus she has been helping us with our own lives making sure we are happy like removing Inuyasha's beads, bringing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together, helping myself and Miroku. She is also keeping Shippo, Rin, Ah-Un and Kirlala busy by playing games," Sango says.

"I also hear Aya getting up at dawn to train," Shippo says. "I sometime ask her to teach me some moves, do you think I was distracting her?" Shippo asks his eyes filled with tears.

"No Shippo, I'm sure I Aya didn't want you around she would have asked you to watch instead of accepting to teach you some moves," Inuyasha says. "But I agree with you Sango, she is just a pup and she has a big burden on her shoulder."

"Don't… worry about… me," a tiny voice says. Everyone looks over to see Aya awake and looking at them. "This is… not any… of your guys… fault," Aya says.

"You should be resting Aya not talking," Sesshomaru says.

"No… I can't… rest knowing… you all are… blaming yourselves… everything I did… was by choice… I do not… remember what… happened but I know… for sure that this… is not your fault… any of you… understand?" Aya says. "Say… it."

Everyone looks at each other and nods, "we understand."

"Good," Aya says before falling back asleep.

Just then Jaken walks into the camp, "where have you been Jaken?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I decided to take the trail that the Miko and Aya took, I think I found what made Lady Aya black out and have a fever," Jaken says.

Kagome tense, 'I didn't even see that he was gone, did he see?'

"I found a herb by the hot spring, it is a herb that is used by demon slayers to weaken demons that are strong so they can kill it, but because Lady Aya is a child it must have caused her to black out, the side effect to those who are not killed by it is having their senses overwhelmed and that is probably why she has a fever. However the plant I found it was dead but I did smell a small trace not enough to be affective but to confirm my suspicions after the miko and Aya left another demon must have used its acid or something to destroy it so it wouldn't be affected," Jaken explained. "That would also explain why the miko is not harmed by it, only a demons nose can pick it up to humans it doesn't have smell."

"Good work Jaken," Sesshomaru praised.

"Thank you Jaken for going and finding put what happened," Inuyasha says.

"Lord Sesshomaru cares for the child, when someone Lord Sesshomaru cares for is hurt I find out why, it is my job," Jaken says.

"Oh you were worried about her too, just admit it you like her too," Inuyasha teased.

"Hump I do not, she keeps Rin from bugging me so I am grateful that's it."

"Sure whatever you say Jaken," Inuyasha smirks. Everyone laughs as Jaken just storms over to Ah-Un and sits down in a huff.

Kagome was just relieved, 'good that stupid toad had be worried, I thought he saw what happened with Naraku, but he just found the plant I used to weaken Aya so Naraku could plant the tainted cursed jewel shard in her body.'

Soon everyone settled down and got ready for bed, Inuyasha stays up and sits beside Sesshomaru who is still nursing the fevered Aya. "How is she doing?"

"It is still high but I can feel a difference, it should break by morning," Sesshomaru says.

"Good. She and I talked after you left; she was on a walk and found me in the clearing."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru raises and eyebrow.

"She told me she has a brother," Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru's eyes grow in shock, 'she has a brother? I thought she was the only one?' "Does she now?"

"Yeah, and she told me that she is in love with him. He saved her life at birth, she was born with under developed lungs and she was extremely tiny for a pup but apparently he has the power to heal and healed her. I guess since then he has always protected her and she feel in love with him because of it, but he died protecting her from Kenchi, and she never got a chance to tell him and she regrets it even though she is young she gave me wise advice that I shouldn't let my pride or stubbornness get in the way of me being happy and that I need to be selfish and not let what others think ruin my chance at happiness."

"That is wise advice, yes she gave me similar advice but on how to open up and be more open with my feelings instead of just expecting people to know and hide behind my Lord mask."

"Whoever her parents are they should be very proud of her she is very wise beyond her age and a wonderful pup," Inuyasha says.

"I agree."

"Sesshomaru… um… if I turn out to be a… well a uke… I would love… I mean I wouldn't mind if… well you know… you and I…um…mate," Inuyasha says not looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks over at Inuyasha shock written all over his face, "really?"

"Yes and if I'm not… I would like to take you up on your offer, after Naraku is destroyed and all to live at the castle… with you… and help you run the lands, if you still want me to that is."

Sesshomaru smiles, "I would love to have you at the castle with me even if we don't mate it will be nice to have you at the castle, little brother," Sesshomaru says and pulls him into an embrace careful not to disturb Aya.

Inuyasha leans into the embrace, 'I love this side of Sesshomaru, if I am a uke, I guess it might not be so bad,' Inuyasha smiles and closes his eyes to enjoy the warmth of Sesshomaru.

~*****~

Dawn came and Amaya wakes up to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asleep in each others arms. Amaya slowly gets up so she doesn't wake them and heads towards the clearing she talked with Inuyasha, once they she stretched her mussels, 'Man I feel good this morning, thank god I am no longer sick I didn't like that one bit.' Amaya then realized her hair is down, she shrugs and puts is in a high pony tail like she always does and began to train.

Sesshomaru wakes up to the warmth on his lap disappearing, he watches as Amaya walks into the woods, she places her hair in a pony tail once she gets to the clearing he and Inuyasha shared last night, and then begins to train. Sesshomaru watches her for a bit before walking out so Amaya knows he's there.

Amaya lowers her sword when she sees Sesshomaru walk out of the forest, "Sesshomaru what are you doing up? It is only dawn," Amaya says.

"I should be the one to ask you that, you had a bad fever you should still be resting," Sesshomaru says.

"I'm fine, I feel better then I have in a long time, I normally get up at dawn to train we walk all day so there is barely anytime for me to train so I wake up early and do it then," Amaya explains. "I am also use to it because since we started a war with Kenchi I rarely got any sleep and when I did I was always up early to fight again."

"Fair enough, care for a sparing partner?"

"Sure," Amaya smiles.

Sesshomaru takes out Tokijin and gets ready to attack but Amaya attacks first taking Sesshomaru by surprise; Amaya's sword clashes with Sesshomaru's, she smiles and continues to give a frontal attack. "Attacking first that is risky," Sesshomaru says.

"Yes but you enemy never expects it so it catches them off guard when you attack head on it puts them on defense if you are fast enough," Amaya says. "So you and Inuyasha were cuddling this morning."

"He has agreed to be my mate if he is a uke," Sesshomaru says, blocking one of Amaya's attacks.

"Which we both know he is, but we'll let him think otherwise until his heat starts," Amaya smiles. "Your defense is good; I don't see an opening anywhere except here!" Amaya yells and she dives down and whips Sesshomaru's legs from beneath him, making him fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru is shocked he looks up at Amaya who is smiling, "you best me."

"Don't beat yourself up over it; it is my strategy that most never see coming. My full frontal attack catches them off guard, they focus only on defending themselves, I attack only there upper body then when I feel they are focusing on defending their upper body they get distracted thinking of a way to attack I then go lower and boom they are on the ground at my mercy," Amaya smiles, and then frowns, "Sometimes it doesn't work but I always prepare for that just in case."

"A combination of swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, risky but if you train hard enough it works," Sesshomaru says. He stands up, "shall we go again?"

"We have a few hours before the others wake up," Amaya smiles but this time allows Sesshomaru to attack first, "I need work on my defense so if you see openings take it," Amaya says. Sesshomaru nods and attacks and so they continue until they could smell food cooking, they wash up at the lake and then walk back to camp.

"And where have you two been?" Inuyasha asks.

"Training," Amaya says sitting down.

"Who won?" Shippo asks.

"Actually we were pretty much even, I got Sesshomaru down a couple time and he got me down a couple times. Mostly he helped me work on my defenses and a couple attacks that I still need to work on," Amaya explains.

"You are trained very well for someone so young," Miroku says.

"Well my parents are strong themselves so I have to be in order to be just like them," Amaya says.

"They must be very proud," Sango smiles.

"I hope so," Amaya says. Just then a scent hit Amaya's nose, Kirlala, Shippo, Ah-Un, Sesshomaru and Amaya all look over at Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asks with a mouth full of food.

"You smell funny," Shippo says.

"Shippo that is rude," Amaya says.

"But he does," Shippo says.

"What do you mean I smell funny?" Inuyasha asks as he smells himself.

"It is the sign that your heat is starting, it won't take full effect until tomorrow but you will start feeling your body changing," Sesshomaru says.

"Your scent is still not strong enough to say if you are an alpha or uke but we will know tomorrow," Amaya says.

"Oh," Inuyasha says and then continues eating while taking glances at Sesshomaru.

"Heat?" Kagome asks.

"Yes every demon goes through it, it means he is at the age of maturity and he is ready to have a mate," Sango says, "All demons go through it."

"What do you mean if he is an alpha or uke?" Kagome asks.

"A demon never really knows for sure if he will be alpha or a uke, or in simple terms, on top or on the bottom. Inuyasha will find out tomorrow if he is going to be an alpha meaning taking a mate or being a uke meaning he will be taken as a mate," Sango explains.

"You mean there is chance that Inuyasha will be taking by someone as their mate?" Kagome paled.

"That's right it is his youkai that decided what is best if he should be an alpha or uke."

"Well of course Inuyasha is going to be an alpha," Kagome says crossing her arms. "So how long does this heat thing last?"

"A week or until he is mated, he will seek out a mate and mate with them if he doesn't find a suitable mate this heat he will continue to have heats one a month until he does," Sango says.

"So Inuyasha have you thought of a mate?" Miroku asks.

Inuyasha blushes a bit and looks away, "kind of."

"Oh now I have to know who is it?!" Miroku asks.

"Well if I'm a uke I already told Sesshomaru that I would mate with him," Inuyasha says fearing their reactions.

"That's great Inuyasha," Miroku says.

"Really?" Inuyasha asks disbelieved.

"Of course Inuyasha," Sango says. "You two would make a beautiful pair, there is so much you too could learn being together and I know you two will be very happy."

"Sango is right, I am very happy for you Inuyasha," Miroku says.

"So Sesshomaru will be my Father?" Shippo asks.

"Well if I am a uke then I guess so," Inuyasha says.

"WHAT NO!" Kagome yells.

Everyone looks over at the enraged miko, "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asks.

"He can't mate with Sesshomaru that's sick and so wrong; he is not going to be a freak like Aya's parents. He is going to be an alpha or whatever and mate with a female like he should!"

Everyone glares at Kagome's comment, "there is nothing wrong with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru mating, Kagome, the demon world is different mating with siblings is normal," Sango says.

"It's sick and wrong and beyond gross!" Kagome yells.

"KAGOME SILENCE!" Amaya yells and Kagome slams to the ground very hard. "I have heard enough from you!" Everyone shies away from Aya never seeing this mad, "Inuyasha is not sick or whatever for wanting to mate with Sesshomaru, like I said you know nothing of this world so don't open your mouth about something you don't understand! Love is love Inuyasha deserves to be happy and if Sesshomaru makes him happy then I will kill you before you interfere. You want Inuyasha to mate a female well even if he does I bet you are hoping it will be you, well guess what YOUR WRONG! It will never happen, you blew your chance when he asked you to take off the beads and you didn't. You don't love him you just want to control him."

Kagome stands up, "YOU DID THIS! You turned him into a freak just like your parents!" Kagome points a finger at Aya.

Suddenly a loud slap is heard echoing throughout the forest, everyone gasps as they see Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome whose head is turned from being slapped eyes wide. "Don't say another fucking word!" Inuyasha growls, "Aya is right, love is love and I love Sesshomaru so if you got a fucking problem with it then you can just leave. I choose my mate not you and I don't give two damns about what you think. Your opinion stopped counting when you refused to free me because of your own selfish desire to control me, all Aya did was open my eyes about what an immature bitch you are and how happy my life could be. You blew your chance now stop trying to ruin my happiness just because you can't get over the fact that I want to be with my brother and not you." Inuyasha's face then heated up with embarrassment, "I mean if… I'm… a uke… that is…" Inuyasha looks over to see Sesshomaru staring at him shock written all over his face, but then it turns into a smile. "Anyways you will not say another word and you will leave Aya alone," Inuyasha says and sits down not daring to look at Sesshomaru or anyone for that matter.

Nobody said anything as they cleaned up the camp site and started out, Kagome stayed in the back completely enraged. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk together in the front of Sango and Miroku are behind them and in between them is Shippo, Rin, Jaken with Ah-Un, while Amaya walks in front of everyone. As the day dragged on nothing happened, no demons attacked no jewel shards were found nothing. Inuyasha starts to feel the beginning of his heat as his body starts to feel weird, almost like a tightening heat is surrounding him; only Sesshomaru and Amaya new that it was because his body is preparing to carry pups.

Kagome glares as she watched Aya looking back at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and smiling. 'Stupid bitch I will make her pay!' She then silently slows down at disappears in another direction. Kagome walks until a shadow falls over her, "Well miko this is a surprise," Naraku says.

"Naraku I want Aya out of my way now, Inuyasha is going into heat and he is going to mate Sesshomaru!" Kagome growls. "Without Aya around his head will clear and he will see that I am the only one that will love him."

Naraku smirks, "as you want Miko you just stay here tonight and by tomorrow she will no longer be in you way."

"Good, and remember we never talked!" Kagome growls and goes off to get fire wood.

Naraku smirks as Kagome walks away, 'stupid girl she has no idea what my plan is for Aya.' Naraku says to himself before disappearing.

~*****~

With the rest of the group they all decided to set up camp when it started to get dark. "Hey where is Lady Kagome?" Rin asks.

"She is no lady, Rin, but that is a good question," Aya says. "Where did that child go?" Everyone just looks at each other and shrugs, suddenly Aya sneezes, "I think someone is talking about me," Aya says as she rubs her nose. Everyone laughs and then Sesshomaru and Aya go off and hunt for food.

Later that night everyone settled into bed, Aya decided to sleep with Rin, Shippo and Ah-un. A few hours after everyone falls asleep Inuyasha wakes up in a cold sweat; 'my body feels like it is on fire,' Inuyasha groans as he looks down to see his erection. 'Fuck!' Inuyasha gets up and walks deep into the wood, not aware of the shadow figure close behind him.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Inuyasha walks until it became too painful to move another inch, his body feel very hot, and the pain from his erection driving him insane. Inuyasha leans against the nearest panting he quickly looks around before untying his pants and letting them drop to the forest floor, he moans as he grabs his erection and slowly starts to pump himself. "God damn it!" Inuyasha moans as he strokes his erection fast and harder. Throwing his head back he growls in frustration as he continues to stroke himself, but it seems that the more he strokes the more pressure he feels building up; sweat begins cover his body as he tries hard to climax but for some reason is unable to. "Fuck!" He begins to whimper as still is unable to reach his climax.

Down wind from Inuyasha Sesshomaru stands there watching his little brother try hard to climax but can't. 'Oh little brother you have yet to understand that when you are in heat only your mate can give you climax, but you soon will,' Sesshomaru smirks. Sesshomaru's eyes glow red as he continues to watch Inuyasha stroking himself and moaning to the god to let him climax. The last of Sesshomaru's control broke when the full scent of Inuyasha being in heat hit him, he smells like a female in heat that is ready to be fucked and impregnated by Sesshomaru. Before Inuyasha could blink he found himself pressed hard against the tree, his arms tied above his head and a pair of lips crashed onto his. Inuyasha could feel his body begin to relax and couldn't stop himself from moaning into the kiss. Sesshomaru breaks the kiss to look at Inuyasha's and what he sees takes his breath away, Inuyasha is flushed with a small blush on his face from the heat and he is panting, his pink tongue sneaks out to run over his now very swollen lips.

"Sess… Sesshomaru," Inuyasha pants.

"Yes Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says as his other hand reaches down to rub Inuyasha's erection very slowly.

"Nahh!" Inuyasha moans and bucks into the hand that is making him feel so good. "Oh god! Sesshomaru!"

"That's it my Inuyasha, you are my uke."

"Uke?" Inuyasha pants, his eyes clouding over with lust.

"That's right your scent is that of a female in heat, you are a uke and now you will be mine!" Sesshomaru growls and presses his lips against Inuyasha's again stealing Inuyasha's words. He pulls away and sees Inuyasha looking at him with lust filled eyes, "I am going to make you feel so good, my mate." Sesshomaru says pumping Inuyasha harder and faster. Inuyasha starts to thrust wildly into Sesshomaru's hand wanting nothing more at this point then to climax not noticing that Sesshomaru hands that held his switched with his tail so both hands are now free to explore Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha whines when Sesshomaru stops stroking him. "Don't worry love you will get your release soon, but right now I want to explore my new mates body," Sesshomaru whispers in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha tries to get free but was unable to all he could do was hang there and let Sesshomaru do what he wanted. Sesshomaru opens Inuyasha's kimono top and runs his hands from his neck down to his waist and then back up. Sesshomaru moves his hands around Inuyasha and pulls the body closer as he runs his hands down Inuyasha's back and gropes his butt firmly. Inuyasha throws his head back as Sesshomaru starts to licking and kissing his neck. Sesshomaru growls in approval at Inuyasha's show of submission to him, and nips his neck causing another moan to escape his mouth. Sesshomaru moves his mouth down Inuyasha's body taking a nipple into his mouth and running his tongue over it making Inuyasha gasp; Sesshomaru smirks and then bits down on it, not hard enough to draw blood but enough for Inuyasha to feel the pressure.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moans and thrusts forward trying to get some kind of friction but only meeting air.

Sesshomaru smirks around the nipple and plays with it a bit more licking and biting it before giving it a kiss and then moving on to show it's twin the same treatment.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how good this feels having Sesshomaru loving his body like he is pre cum leaks from Inuyasha's erection showing that it too is enjoying Sesshomaru's treatment. "Please Sesshomaru… stop… teasing!"

Sesshomaru growls as Inuyasha begs him, "You really want me little brother?" Sesshomaru teases as he rubs his hand over Inuyasha's erection spreading his pre cum all over it.

"God yes! Just… oh gods… please!"

"Please what Inuyasha, you have to tell me what you want," Sesshomaru smirks as Inuyasha whines.

"Please let me touch you!"

"Very well little brother since you asked so nicely," Sesshomaru says and takes a couple steps back making Inuyasha shiver as from the lack of warmth that Sesshomaru's body provided. Slowly Sesshomaru began to strip out of his clothes, making sure to tease Inuyasha as he did.

Inuyasha's mouth began to water as piece by piece Sesshomaru's body is revealed to him. Inuyasha stares as Sesshomaru's top Kimono is removed and his hairless, six pack, pure mussel chest is revealed for all around to see, but only for Inuyasha to touch. Inuyasha's eyes traveled down Sesshomaru's chest and the back up over his arms, his eyes landed on a ring scar that circles Sesshomaru left arm from where he had cut it off 2 years ago, it had grown back a year ago but for some reason knowing that he was the one that inflicted that pain on his mate made him whimper.

Sesshomaru looks up a Inuyasha when he whimpers sadly, wonder why Inuyasha would be sad, he follows his eyes to the scar on his left arm. Sesshomaru walks over still half- undressed and cups Inuyasha's face, "I left you no choice, and I would have killed you in my anger if you hadn't defended your self. I do not hold you responsible, Inuyasha, I may not have known it but I would have died if I had killed you in my anger, you did what you have too and I forgive you so don't dwell on it any longer," Sesshomaru says and kisses Inuyasha's forehead feeling Inuyasha nod. "Good now I think it is time to get to business," Sesshomaru smirks as he removes the last bit of clothing from his body.

Inuyasha drools as he stares at Sesshomaru giant erection standing proudly against his stomach, he watches as Sesshomaru moves Inuyasha on top of his clothes so there would be some protection between them and the ground. Sesshomaru releases Inuyasha's hands and immediately they go around Sesshomaru's neck pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both feel up each others bodies memorizing every mussel and curve; Sesshomaru lifts Inuyasha's left leg and pushes up. Inuyasha throws his head back and moans as their erections rub against each others. "Oh Inuyasha," Sesshomaru moans, "My Inuyasha."

"My Sesshomaru," Inuyasha moans in reply. They crash their lips together as they grind their hips, Sesshomaru pulls away just as he feels Inuyasha about cum.

"Not yet my pretty puppy, I have to one more thing I wish to do before I allow you to cum," Sesshomaru says. Sesshomaru kisses down Inuyasha's body quickly teasing his nipples before moving downwards, he smirks as he kisses Inuyasha's erection making him gasp. Sesshomaru brings his right hand up to Inuyasha's lips, "suck get them good and wet." Too gone to care Inuyasha begins to suck on Sesshomaru's fingers; Sesshomaru kisses Inuyasha erection until he feels his figures are wet enough for what he wants to do. Sesshomaru removed his fingers and puts on figure at Inuyasha's entrance, "Inuyasha I need you to stay relaxed." Inuyasha nods and Sesshomaru enters one finger into Inuyasha; Inuyasha tenses a bit but does his best to relax. Sesshomaru continues to thrust his figure in and out once Inuyasha loosened a bit he inserted another figure feeling Inuyasha tense he decides that now would be a good time to help Inuyasha; Inuyasha arches his back and screams Sesshomaru's name as Sesshomaru swallowed his entire length. Smirking round Inuyasha's length Sesshomaru sucks up and then swallows his length again as he scissors his two fingers inside Inuyasha's tight hole. Feeling around Sesshomaru searches for that spot that will be the undoing of Inuyasha; Suddenly Inuyasha's body jerks as Sesshomaru found the bundle of nerves and stroked it.

"FUCK! Oh God… SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha arches his back even more and cum's into Sesshomaru's waiting mouth; Sesshomaru swallows ever bit of Inuyasha's cum and then licks it clean never once removing his fingers. Inuyasha's body shutters as he rides out his climax; Sesshomaru then adds a third fingers and then a fourth making sure to hit Inuyasha's sweet spot over and over again reawakening Inuyasha's erection. "God Sesshomaru please! I need you so bad!" Inuyasha pants he looks down at Sesshomaru with lust filled eyes. "Please Sesshomaru, mate, please I can't take it anymore I need you inside me PLEASE!"

Sesshomaru growls his eyes flickering red he couldn't wait any longer Inuyasha's face was so erotic when he came, and now with his erection back and Inuyasha's face flushed and panting begging for more he couldn't hold back any more. Using his pre cum to coat his own length Sesshomaru pushes Inuyasha's legs over his shoulder's and puts his length at Inuyasha's entrance. Sesshomaru puts his arms on both sides of Inuyasha's head and leans down to kiss his soon to me mate, "Inuyasha you are the most beautiful creature I have ever scene," Sesshomaru whispers into Inuyasha's ear and then nibbles on it causing Inuyasha to let out another sexy moan. "This may hurt a bit I'm going to do it fast, I apologies in advance my love, but the pain will go away and it will feel so good I promise."

Inuyasha wraps his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, "I trust you." Sesshomaru pulls Inuyasha tightly against his body and kisses him at he thrusts his length all the way inside Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha screams into the kiss and tears run down his face; it feels like he is being ripped in two.

Sesshomaru waits for Inuyasha to adjust, the feeling was so good it nearly drove Sesshomaru over the edge, it is so hot and tight and so good. "I'm sorry mate, I love you, just breath and try and relax I promise it will feel good," Sesshomaru whispers in Inuyasha's ear. After a while Sesshomaru moans, as Inuyasha moves to try and get more comfortable, "God Inuyasha you feel so good, I just want to fuck you so hard and fast."

"Please Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moans at Sesshomaru words and begins to move his hips signaling that he was ready. Sesshomaru slide his manhood almost all the way out and then slowly slides it back in, he continues his slow torture until Inuyasha starts to beg. "God Sesshomaru will you just fuck me already, I can't take it any more!" Sesshomaru growls in response and begins to thrust faster and harder making sure to hit Inuyasha's sweet spot each time. "Oh gods!" Inuyasha moans, "fuck Sesshomaru… you feel… so… fucking good! Please… harder… faster… oh gods!"

Sesshomaru leans up to get more leverage so he can pound into Inuyasha's tight depth; he reaches between their bodies to grab Inuyasha's erection and pumps it in time with his thrusts. Sesshomaru moans as he watches Inuyasha twist and arch and moan at his actions. "Gods Inuyasha you look so sexy," Sesshomaru says continuing pounding into Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…I'm going t cum!"

"Then cum."

Inuyasha screams out Sesshomaru's name as he cum's for the second time that night. Sesshomaru feels Inuyasha's mussels tighten around his cock thrusting in a couple more times Sesshomaru's fangs lengthen as he thrusts in once last time hard and fast and cum's deep inside Inuyasha leaning down he sinks his fangs into Inuyasha's neck where the shoulder meets the neck, Inuyasha feeling Sesshomaru bite him bit him as well marking each other as mates for life. Sesshomaru clasps on top of Inuyasha's both panting and covered in sweat; slowly Sesshomaru pulls out of Inuyasha rolls over pulling Inuyasha close to his body. "I love you my mate," Sesshomaru says.

"I love you too, my mate," Inuyasha smiles.

Sesshomaru leans over and kisses Inuyasha, the kiss soon turns heated and they begin to grope each other, "by the end of this night you will be carrying our pups."

"Our pups," Inuyasha says testing the words, he smiles, "I like the sound of that."

They begin to kiss again, through out the night the forest echo's of two mates making love. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made love more then either can count before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Morning arrives and Amaya wakes up to see that her parents are not at the camp ground, grinning Amaya restarts the fire and hunts for breakfast for everyone knowing that when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha come back they will be hungry. She catches a deer and begins to cut and clean the meat just as everyone started to wake up. "Good morning everyone, we will be having deer for breakfast," Amaya says smiling.

"You're in a good mood," Sango says.

"Of course," Amaya says as she goes back to cutting the meat, she even started to hum.

"Where are Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asks.

"They decided to spend the time together away from here, they will be back before breakfast is done. We need to get ready this is a celebration!" Amaya says.

"What are we celebrating?" Miroku asks.

"Why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mating of course!" Amaya cheers.

"Oh my god they mated?!" Sango says.

"Yup!"

"Yeah!" Shippo and Rin cheers dancing around.

"And when they get back I have a big surprise for everyone," Amaya smiles.

"Oh I like surprises!" Rin yells.

"What's the surprise?" Shippo asks.

"Well Shippo the best prize is a surprise!" Amaya laughs. (A/N: I Love Johnny Depp in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory I watched it like a million times!)Everyone laughs as Shippo pouts and mumbles about not liking to wait.

~*****~

Inuyasha wakes up to the sound of birds singing and the sun hitting his eyes, groaning he rolls over but hisses as pain shots up his back. 'Fuck I think Sesshomaru broke my ass," Inuyasha groans, 'But Fuck was he amazing,' Inuyasha smiles and feels his stomach. 'I have 4 lives growing inside of me,' Inuyasha grins.

"And what is my beautiful mate thinking of that is making you smile like that?" Sesshomaru says and he sits up to look down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiles, "Just about last night and the four lives that are growing inside of me."

Sesshomaru raises and eyebrow, "Four?"

"Yeah Aya told me, that I have four pups, three males and one female."

Sesshomaru leans down and presses an ear to Inuyasha's stomach, sure enough he hears 4 tiny heart beats, 'interesting Amaya didn't mention that she had brother's, I should question her about it.' Sesshomaru leans up and kisses Inuyasha, "Yes four pups to love and spoil," Sesshomaru smiles. "We will make great parents, I just know it."

"I hope so," Inuyasha says. "I love you my mate."

"I love you too," Sesshomaru kisses Inuyasha, he then begins to kiss down Inuyasha's neck and licks the mating mark.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha breaths, "As much as I would love to make love again, I don't think my ass could take it right now, why don't we take a bath and head back to camp the others will be wondering where we are." Sesshomaru pouts at Inuyasha, but nods. "I promise I will make it up to you later," Inuyasha licks Sesshomaru's chin.

Sesshomaru smiles and kisses Inuyasha again, "you better." Sesshomaru then stands up and gather's their clothes he then leans down and picks up Inuyasha bridal style and runs to the nearest lake. Sesshomaru places down their clothes when they reach a lake and slowly walks in. Inuyasha hisses as the cold water his is ass but soon he relaxes in his mates arms. "Inuyasha you look very cute right now," Sesshomaru smirks.

Inuyasha glares up at Sesshomaru, "I am not a woman therefore I am not cute."

"I know you are not a woman but you still look cute," Sesshomaru laughs.

"Asshole," Inuyasha mumbles.

"Yes but you love me."

"Of course," Inuyasha smiles; they spent an hour together washing up stealing kisses and touches hear and there. Finally they got out and got dressed; together hand and hand they walk back to the camp where everyone is waiting for them.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Everyone yells and throws flower peddles at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they walk into the camp site.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are startled but both smile, "Thank you everyone," Inuyasha smiles.

"We made a nice breakfast for you in celebration, it's not much but it should do since we are camping," Amaya says.

"You didn't have too," Sesshomaru says.

"You two are our friends so of course we didn't have too but we wanted to," Miroku says as he walks over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru patting both on the shoulder. "You two are perfect together, may the gods bless you and your pups with happy days."

"Thank you Miroku," Inuyasha says.

"That is very kind of you Miroku, we thank you," Sesshomaru says.

"It was no problem at all," Miroku says and walks back to sit beside Sango.

Rin and Shippo walk over and hand both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha a flower, "Does this mean that Rin and I are brother and Sister and you are our Papa and Father?"

"You two will be brother and sister but not by blood, and you may refer to us as Father and Papa," Sesshomaru says.

Rin and Shippo smile and start cheering, suddenly they stop and look at Aya, "You promised they are here now tell us the surprise!" Shippo yells.

Amaya smiles, "Of course."

"What surprise?" Inuyasha asks.

"Well since you and Sesshomaru are now mated I have decided to tell you all that I'm-"

"What's going on everyone I hear yelling all across the woods," Kagome says walking into the camp.

"Kagome where have you been?" Sango asks.

"I accidentally when the wrong way, by the time I found the path you all took it was late so I camped out and waited until morning to catch up. So what's going on?"

Everyone looks at each other debating on what to say, however the decision was made for them when Aya walks over and says, "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are mated now."

"WHAT?!" Kagome yells.

"Yup they mated last night, if you don't believe me just look at their necks. Inuyasha turned out to be a uke and so they mated Inuyasha is now on the right path to becoming happy, so you can leave him alone now because dog demons mate for life not even death can separate them, when one dies the other dies, so sorry if that ruined any plan you had to get Inuyasha," Amaya says with mock sympathy.

"Is that true Inuyasha?!" Kagome yells.

"Yes Kagome, Sesshomaru and I are mates now," Inuyasha moved his hair out of the way to reveal his mating mark. "That's not all I am now pregnant with 4 pups."

"Congratulations Inuyasha!" Sango says, "We are very happy for you."

"Thanks everyone, I want you all there when I deliver the pups and I want you all to be a part of the pup's lives."

"Of course we will, but what are you going to do about Naraku?" Miroku asks.

"We will continue hunting him down until Inuyasha is unable to anymore that gives us a year to kill him before the pups arrive," Sesshomaru say.

"A year?" Miroku asks.

"Yes a demon requires more time before it can come into this world it must develop it's power and strength, it can take longer or shorter time depending on the mated couple because I am a full demon and Inuyasha is half it should take between a year and a year and a half," Sesshomaru says.

"Are you all insane? Inuyasha can't give birth he is a MALE!" Kagome yells.

"Many demons can give birth, before the pups are born Inuyasha's body will change to accommodate the birthing possess, he will turn into a female," Amaya says.

"WHAT!!" Everyone yells.

"Aya you can't be serious I will turn into a girl?!" Inuyasha yells.

"Calm down Inuyasha, it is only temporarily, your body will change to give birth and then to feed the new born pups, once they no longer need milk to eat you will turn back into a male," Aya explains.

"Listen to yourself! You're crazy!" Kagome yells.

"No you are just narrow sighted," Amaya yells. "As for another thing give me your jewel shard!"

"What? You really are crazy!" Kagome crosses her arms.

"You are not purifying them anymore, the jewel is tainted, it was tainted when Kikyou had it and is still with you, there is only one person that can fully purify the jewel and it is not you, now hand them over," Amaya yells.

"What are you talking about Aya the jewel is pink it means it purified?" Sango says.

"No the jewel is actually white with rainbow swirls inside it; the jewel is pink because it is tainted. Mildreko when her soul got trapped inside of it with the demon it was pink showing that the battle was even, the more tainted the more the demon wins, the more pure it is the more Mildreko is winning. The jewel has been passed down to humans who no adult human is pure enough to fully purify the jewel. When Kikyou had it, it began to taint because of her selfish wish to be normal."

"Why is it selfish to become normal? Sango asks.

"Kikyou was a priestess that was who she was. She wanted Inuyasha to turn human so she could be normal and no longer be the protector of the jewel. Inuyasha didn't really want to become human because it would deny, but he let his first crush manipulate him which he is not to blame for, however she died filled with hate thanks to Naraku. The jewel remained tainted and now we have Kagome, she comes from the future until recently she controlled Inuyasha, she punished him for being who is and she couldn't handle that, she wanted control and she found it in Inuyasha. The jewel remained tainted, and now that she knows she lost Inuyasha forever the shards are becoming more tainted as I speak, her jealousy and hatred is tainting the jewel shards, she just can't get past that she was rejected because of her childish antics and that she no longer has ANY control over Inuyasha," Amaya says matter of fact.

The more Amaya spoke the more Kagome got mad, but stops and smirks, "Yeah and you think that you can purify the jewel?"

"No it is not me," Amaya says.

"Well I already knew that, because I have a secret to tell you," Kagome says.

"Oh and what is that?" Amaya says.

"Muahahaha good I haven't missed anything," a dark voice speaks.

Everyone gets into battle mode and looks around, "Naraku you bastard get out here and show yourself!" Inuyasha yells.

Naraku appears beside Kagome, an arm over her shoulder, "Kagome what is the meaning of this!" Sango yells.

"This darling Miko has helped me get the one person who can destroy you all," Naraku laughs. "And to get the remaining jewel shards, all I have to do is get Lady Aya out of the picture so Kagome can have Inuyasha, how is not my probably I am only holding up my end of the bargain," Naraku smirks.

"The jewel shards will not allow you to control me," Amaya growls

"Oh but you see there is a jewel shard that is not only tainted but I had a evil priestess place a spell/curse on it so it would allow me to have complete control over your mind and body," Naraku smirks.

"Oh and where is this magical jewel shard you speak of?" Amaya crosses her arms.

"Why it's already inside you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That night you went for a walk with Kagome and passed out, it was because of Kagome's plan to knock you out so I could plant the jewel shard in your chest and there is has been waiting for me to take control."

Amaya's eyes widen, "You stupid bitch what have you done! Naraku I will fight you!"

"You will fight for me," Naraku laughs, he takes the jewel shards from Kagome and joins them with his almost completed black jewel he then pulls out a vile of blood that is Amaya and pours it on the jewel. "Now you belong to me."

Amaya cries out in pain as she clutches her chest, a dark ora begins to swirl around her, 'I have to tell them before it is too late!' Amaya weakly walks over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but falls to one knee before she could reach them.

"Aya!" Sesshomaru says kneeling beside Aya, Inuyasha following him.

Amaya grabs his kimono, "it's… it's…" Amaya tried but the pain was making it difficult.

"It's what?" Inuyasha asks.

"The person… who can… purify the jewel… completely is…Rin," Amaya finally gets out. "Please do what you have to do…to me…I don't want to hurt you…" Amaya cries out as dark energy surrounds her and then disappears into her body. Amaya's cries stops and she stands up, her once bright golden eyes are now dull and lifeless.

Naraku laughs, "Good now that I have full control over Aya's body and mind I can use her to destroy you all."

"What?" Kagome yells, "We had a deal, you leave Inuyasha alone!"

"So sorry my dear, but Inuyasha has mated with Lord Sesshomaru therefore he can no longer be yours therefore our contract together is off."

"You bastard!"

"What did you expect Kagome," Inuyasha yells. "You actually thought that you could trust Naraku, you stupid bitch."

Naraku smiles as Aya walks over and stands beside him, "oh yes what a good girl she; knows to come to her master," Naraku places a hand on Aya's shoulder, "She will be a perfect slave, maybe even more."

Sesshomaru snarls, "don't you dare touch her."

"What's the matter Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku laughs, "have you told them yet? Who she really is I mean?" Sesshomaru growls. "I'll take that as a no, poor Inuyasha being with a mate that has yet to tell him the truth, go a head Sesshomaru tell them, tell them who she really is."

"Sesshomaru what is he talking about?" Inuyasha asks.

"As Aya was about to tell us before we got interrupted, now that we are together there is no risk to her existence. Aya's real name is Amaya and," Sesshomaru looks deep into Inuyasha's eyes, "She is our daughter."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Everyone gasps, "What?" Inuyasha stares at Sesshomaru, "Aya… I mean Amaya is our daughter? So that means that I am her Papa, she is our daughter that is inside me right now," Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Well I got what I want, so I will leave you all until the time comes when you all shall die," Naraku says and then a burst of miasma explodes making everyone cover their face so they wouldn't breath in the poison. When the Miasma disappears both Naraku and Amaya are gone.

Inuyasha turns to Sesshomaru, "You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha then punches his mate in the face, "why didn't you tell me! If I knew I would have protected her!"

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and pulls him into an embrace; Inuyasha continues to punch and tries to push away from him. "Inuyasha you much calm down, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but she didn't want me too she was scared that if you knew that it would scare you off of becoming my mate and she wouldn't exist anymore, she wanted to wait until you and I mated so that you were comfortable with the information. I'm sorry Inu," Sesshomaru whispers into Inuyasha's ear. "Forgive me?"

Inuyasha stops struggling and looks up at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry Sesshy, I shouldn't have hit you, I'm just upset over Amaya being in Naraku's hands now, and I forgive you."

"Don't worry Inu we will get her back," Sesshomaru says.

"And we will help," Miroku says.

"Miroku is right, we are not going to leave Aya- I mean Amaya in the hands of Naraku," Sango says.

"Thanks guys," Inuyasha smiles.

Shippo and Rin walk over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "Father, Papa is Aya going to be okay?" they ask.

"Don't worry Shippo, Rin, Amaya is going to be okay and we are going to save her," Inuyasha says.

"Can we help?" Shippo asks.

"No, you are too young, I want you and Jaken to take Ah-Un to Kaede's and stay there until we come back," Inuyasha says.

"But!"

"Shippo, Rin, listen to your Papa go with Jaken and \Ah-Un to Lady Kaede's," Sesshomaru says.

"Alright," they both pout but do as they were told.

"Alright now that the children are safe, we have to come up with a plan to find Naraku and save Amaya," Sesshomaru says.

~*****~

Naraku smiles as he enters his castle yard, he looks down at Amaya by his side that is now under his control. Kagura come out to see Amaya with Naraku, 'Son of a bitch, he got her.'

"Kagura, meet your new sister, Amaya, make sure everyone knows that she is not to be touched or bothered, she will be with me at all times," Naraku says. "Now come Amaya we have much work to do before your parents arrive." Naraku brings Amaya inside the castle and walks towards a large room, Naraku's room; inside another woman is standing there.

"Naraku you have finally arrived, did my spell work?" The lady spoke.

"See for yourself, Amaya is now under my full control," Naraku says.

"Good, now you promised me some evil souls," the witch turns to look at Naraku.

"Don't worry Lady Yura you will get your souls, just give me time to get them," Naraku says, "However I need you to do one more thing for me."

"And why should I?"

"Because I'll give you more souls," Naraku sits down in the corner and waves Amaya over to him; she sits down next to him and Naraku starts to pet her ears.

"What do you want?" Yura asks.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Night fall came and everyone concentrating on figuring out how to approach Amaya, all knowing that they will have to fight her. "Amaya is very powerful she will be tough to take down, but if we can somehow take her down all we need to do then is get the shard out of her," Miroku says.

"Good luck," Kagome sneers from her position being tied to a tree at the camp. After they decided to plan Amaya's rescue they secured Kagome to a tree until they could deal with her. "The shard is under her skin so you would have to dig it out, but it is also cursed with a spell and it tainted."

"Shut your mouth your god damn traitor," Sango yells and walks up and back hands Kagome. "It's because of you and your childish jealousy that got Amaya captured, I can't believe after two years you didn't learn that Naraku can't be trusted and that he plays with people heads."

"Sango that's enough, nothing you say will make Kagome understand that she was wrong, my only daughter is now in the hands of Naraku," Inuyasha says. "Before this all happened, before I mated with you Sesshomaru, she told me that I have four pups three boys and a girl, she didn't tell me their names but she is in love with our first born, she was a miracle birth, she is the only one of our pups that is still alive. Both our future selves and Amaya had to watch Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and our three sons die; she came here to save them all and thanks to you," He glares at Kagome, "her mission has been interrupted because you got jealous that I choose Sesshomaru over you. We are going to get Amaya back and we are going to remove the shard and then she is going to complete her mission and save everyone in her time."

"Agreed," Everyone says.

"What are we going to do with Kagome?" Sango asks.

"I want you and Miroku to take Kagome back to the well, throw her in and get lady Kaede to help seal the well forever," Inuyasha says.

"WHAT!" Kagome yells, "you can't do this!"

"Want to bet? We can find the jewel shards without you, you have caused enough trouble here, you are going back," Inuyasha says.

Just then a giant whirlwind appeared and Kouga came into sight, "Whose going back where?"

"Kouga!" everyone says.

"Hey mutt face, congratulations on getting mated, so who is it?" Kouga asks.

"My older brother Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this is prince Kouga of the wolf tribe," Inuyasha says, ignoring the mutt comment.

"You mated with your brother, good call, so who's pregnant?"

"I am," Inuyasha says, "Four pups, three boys and one girl."

"How do you know that?" Kouga asks.

"Oh right you don't know what has been going on, why don't you join us and we'll talk, maybe you could help us," Inuyasha says.

Kouga and Inuyasha have become more like friends then rivals; they tease each other and play fight. "Kouga!" Kagome says.

"Kagome? Why are you tied to a tree?"

"I will explain everything," Inuyasha says, he then proceeds to tell Kouga all about Amaya, why she is here where she comes from and what Kagome did with Naraku, by the end Kouga couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Kagome betrayed everyone, so you are going to send her back to her world for good, normally going against the future princess of the western lands means death. Kagome you are really lucky."

"Amaya was going to kill her but she didn't want to so I am going to honor what Amaya did and instead of kill her I'm going to just send her back," Inuyasha says.

"I'll help you any way that I can," Kouga says.

"I'm going to have Sango and Miroku take her to the well and seal it, then they will join us at Naraku's castle, we are going to go there in the morning and start tracking Naraku down and try to get Amaya. She is extremely powerful and we could really use your speed to subdue Amaya," Inuyasha says.

"She is brave for a kid and I would be honored to help the future princess of the Western lands get free from Naraku," Kouga says.

"Thanks," Inuyasha says. "Now let's come up with a way to actually do that, Sesshomaru do you have any suggestions?"

Through out the night they talked about a way to get to Naraku, once came up with something they fell asleep, needing their rest to go up against Naraku and Amaya in the morning. Inuyasha tosses and turns, "Inu are you okay?" Sesshomaru asks.

"No I can't sleep, I can't help but think about Amaya, is she alright, what Naraku is doing to her, I'm worried."

Sesshomaru gets up and puts his hand out to Inuyasha, "Come with me." Inuyasha grabs his hand and together they walk hand and hand away from the camp; once they got far enough away out of demon hearing and smell Sesshomaru pushes Inuyasha up against a tree and kisses him.

Inuyasha moans into the kiss, "Sesshomaru… please… we can't… Amaya."

"Inuyasha we are going to rescue her, but right now I need you and you need me," Sesshomaru says as he releases Inuyasha's lips and moved down his jaw and then to his neck. Sesshomaru licks his mating mark, causing Inuyasha to moan. Sesshomaru smirks as he feels Inuyasha's length harden and press against Sesshomaru's thigh. "It seems that someone is happy with my attentions."

"Oh shut up… and kiss me," Inuyasha says has he lifts his hands to Sesshomaru's face and brings it down for a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru grinds his cock into Inuyasha's both moaning into the kiss, Sesshomaru puts one of his hands under Inuyasha's shirt his fingers find one of Inuyasha's nipples and begins to play with it, pinching and lightly scratching it.

Inuyasha moans, "Oh Sesshomaru, more please!"

Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's shirt and pants and then removes his own, he then lays Inuyasha onto the ground, and Sesshomaru licks Inuyasha's mating mark and then moves down to his nipples. "You taste so good Inuyasha… I love your body and I love you."

"Oh Sesshomaru… I love you too… Ah…ohh…gods!" Sesshomaru moves down to Inuyasha's cock and takes it into his mouth, "Fuck! Oh… Sess…oh gods…please…ah…Ah…Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stops and smirks as Inuyasha continues to thrust into the air, but when he gets no friction he whines out. "Not yet my beautiful mate, turn over." Inuyasha does what he was told and gets on his hands and knees, he leans down on rests his head onto his arms. Sesshomaru nearly cums when he sees Inuyasha get on his hands and knees and present himself to him. "Sweet gods Inuyasha, you are extremely sexy right now," Sesshomaru moans. He then puts his length at Inuyasha's entrance and begins to push inside, "AH Yes!"

"Oh Sesshomaru! Ah…oh!" Inuyasha moans. Sesshomaru moans once his length is completely inside Inuyasha. Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha's hips and starts to thrust into Inuyasha beginning out slowly and then begins to move faster and faster. Inuyasha moans as Sesshomaru continues to thrust in and out off him, suddenly he jumps when his sweet spot is hit, "FUCK Sesshomaru! Oh shit! Fuck!" Inuyasha screams.

Sesshomaru starts thrusting faster then humanly possible both demons moan and scream their pleasure. After a few more thrusts Sesshomaru cums inside Inuyasha's body moaning out his name, "INUYASHA!"

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screams as he cums. Both fall to the ground panting, "Fuck Sesshomaru, I didn't even have to touch myself," Inuyasha pants.

Sesshomaru smirks, "You were great as well Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says rolling over and pulling out his now limp cock out of Inuyasha's entrance, he pulls Inuyasha into an embrace. "I love you so much Inuyasha, I promise we will get Amaya back," Sesshomaru says as he kisses Inuyasha on the head.

"I love you too Sesshomaru, and I know you will," Inuyasha hugs Sesshomaru and together they soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile else where Naraku watches as Yura casts her spells, once she finishes she looks over at Naraku, "It is done now give me my souls so I may leave," Yura says.

"Very well, Kagura show Lady Yura to the demon room and allow her to extract the souls that we promised her," Naraku says.

"Yes master Naraku," Kagura bows and leads Yura to the demons.

Naraku waits for them to leave before looking at the new Amaya, "the spell worked nicely, Amaya, your power is so much stronger and you look great in your new form. Now when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and there little friends come you will take them out with no problem."

"Yes Master," Amaya says lifelessly.

~*****~Morning~*****~

Everyone at camp wakes up and don't question when they didn't see Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru at the camp site. Miroku and Sango prepare breakfast for everyone, and sure enough once they finish Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk into the camp. "Have fun?" Kouga says.

"Yes we did," Inuyasha says as both he and Sesshomaru sit down. Sango passes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru their breakfast and then hands Kouga's and Miroku's and then starts to eat herself.

"Hey what about me?" Kagome says.

"You'll be in your world soon enough, you can eat there," Inuyasha says, "Raw meat?"

"Raw meat will help ease your morning sickness and it is healthy for the pups," Sango says.

"Thank you Sango," Inuyasha smiles.

"Your welcome," Sango smiles back. Once they finish eating Sango and Miroku prepare Kirlala and Kagome for travel, while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga go over a plan to get Amaya.

"We are ready to leave now," Miroku says.

"Good, take her back and seal the well then join us, we are going to head east, that was the way Naraku went," Inuyasha says.

"Kirlala should be able to find you when we are done," Sango says.

"Sango would you check to make sure the children made it to Kaede's before you leave to come find us?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I will Lord Sesshomaru," Sango says. Miroku and Sango bow before they put a tied Kagome onto Kirlala and they take off.

"Alright now that they are gone let's head out," Kouga says. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agree and they take off east.

~*****~

Naraku looks out his window, "They are coming Amaya, are you ready?"

"Yes Master," Amaya says.

"Good," Naraku says.

~*****~

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga run through the woods and small clearings; "I can smell Naraku's miasma," Kouga says, "He is not far away now."

"Yes, I can smell him as well," Sesshomaru says. After another hour of running they come to a barrier, "Inuyasha can you break it?"

"Damn straight I can," Inuyasha says as he pulls out Tetseiga, the blade begins to glow red and Inuyasha then charges at the barrier with the red Tetseiga breaking the barrier. "Let's go," Inuyasha yells as he runs towards Naraku's castle with Sesshomaru and Kouga behind him. After a few minutes they jump over the castle walls and land in the court yard. "Naraku you son of a bitch get out here and show yourself!" Inuyasha yells.

"Well well well, you finally arrive, I have been expecting you, Inuyasha," Naraku says as he steps out of the shadows and into the court yard.

"Where's Amaya!" Inuyasha yells.

"Oh she is here, though you may not recognize her, I gave her a new look. Amaya why don't you come out and say hello to your parents before you kill them," Naraku smirks.

Everyone looks over to their right to see someone walking out of the castle, shadows still hiding who it is. A woman then walks into the light; she has long silver that goes down to her knees, even though it is up in a high pony tail, a long silver tail flows behind her she has dog ears on top of her head and has demon markings two purple demon marks on each cheek and a red crescent moon on her forehead. The woman is tall about Inuyasha's height she has a slim frame that is well toned and a full chest. "Who is she Naraku!" Kouga asks.

"Amaya?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha whisper together.

Inuyasha how can that be, you told me she was a little kid, no more then 6 or 7," Kouga says.

"Very good, it seems even though I placed a spell on her to make her age into an adult, which also increases her power, you still recognize her," Naraku smirks.

"You aged her!" Inuyasha says.

"With the help of the same witch that made the jewel control her, yes," Naraku says as he walks over to Amaya, "She is very beautiful is she not?"

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Inuyasha says.

"I plan on making her my mate," Naraku says. "Just thought you should know before I have her kill you all."

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha says.

"Soon it will be," Naraku says. "Amaya, kill them."

"Yes Master," Amaya says and then pulls out her sword and attacks all three demons.

"Okay everyone get ready, prepare for an attack," Sesshomaru says as he pulls out his sword, Inuyasha tightens his grip on Tetseiga, Kouga got into battle mode. None aware of what would happen once they began to battle.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sango, Miroku and Kagome land at Kaede's village, Kaede comes out with Shippo and Rin. "Great you arrived safely," Miroku says.

"What are ye doing here?" Kaede asks.

"Inuyasha wants us to send Kagome back to her time and then seal the well for good, would you help us with that?" Miroku asks/

"And why would Inuyasha want that?" Kaede asks.

"We'll explain on the way, right now just get your seals and come with me please," Miroku says as he and Sango grab Kagome and lead her towards the well.

"Come on you guys, why are you sending me back you need me," Kagome says. "I am the only one that can sense the jewel shards."

"Shut up, you are a traitor and you are lucky to be going back alive, I would be happy to kill you and send your body back for you family to burry," Sango says.

She looks back to see Miroku talking with Kaede, "and from what Miroku has explains, Sango is right child, you should have been killed over and over by now, but ye are lucky," Kaede says.

"Kaede you can't agree with them, you all still need me to get the jewel shard," Kagome says.

"We think not, we can manage with out you, now say good-bye Kagome, you will not be coming back," Sango says.

"Fine, good bye everyone, and when you realize that you need me, you need not bother to come get me because I will not help you," Kagome says.

"We will not be coming back for you," Sango says.

"We are ready Sango, you may put her in the well now," Miroku says.

"With pleasure," Sango says and she drags Kagome to the well and throws her inside. Kagome screams as she falls through the well, she is surrounded by blue light and then she is staring up at the ceiling of her well house.

Sango whips her hands and watches as Kaede and Miroku place wards all over the well and chant a spell to disconnect the time rip between Kagome's world and theirs. "Done," Miroku says whipping the sweat from his brow.

"Good ridden," Sango says. "Now let's go and meet up with Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga to get Amaya back.

"Right," Miroku and Sango get on Kirlala and take off towards the East and to where the battle has already began.

~****~

Amaya attacks Sesshomaru first sensing that he is the strongest, their swords clash together, Kouga and Inuyasha attack Amaya trying to get in a hit, but Amaya's speed is great and she is blocking each attack. Amaya proves to be very flexible when she does the splits and the slides away from them and the charges again; Naraku watches as Amaya takes on the Lord Sesshomaru not even bothering herself with Inuyasha and Kouga. Amaya growls as Inuyasha and Kouga try to interfere with her battle with Lord Sesshomaru, finally having enough she did a jump kick to Kouga and only pushes Inuyasha away. "Inuyasha I think she wants to battle Sesshomaru alone," Kouga says.

"You think?" Inuyasha growls, "but we have to attack together."

Sesshomaru continues to block Amaya's attacks, 'she is strong,' Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

As Sesshomaru and Amaya continue to fight Naraku looks at Inuyasha and Kouga who are still in fighting mode but waiting for a chance to attack, "Kagura, entertain Inuyasha and the wolf prince, they seem bored," Naraku says.

"Yes Master," Kagura says as she then attacks Inuyasha and Kouga.

Inuyasha senses someone behind him and jumps to avoid Kagura's attack; Kouga seeing this also jumps away so he would then face his attacker. The three demons continue to fight, Inuyasha begins to get out of breath, and suddenly Kagura uses her fan to create a wind to knock over Inuyasha, she then smirks and yells, "Dance of blades."

Inuyasha stares wide eyes as the blades head straight for him, to shocked to move he does the only thing his instincts tell him, he covers his stomach to try and protect the growing pups inside him.

Sesshomaru stops when he sees the blades heading towards his mate and pups, "INUYASHA!"

Kouga looks over due to Sesshomaru yelling just in time to see the blades hit, a cloud of dust blocks the view to see if Inuyasha managed to escape or not, but when the dust clears everyone gasps. Everyone gasps once the cloud of dust clears there in the path of the blades is Amaya with her sword still in the defense position of blocking Kagura's attack. "Amaya what the hell are you going, you are suppose to kill them not protect them," Naraku says.

"Master," Amaya speaks, "Inuyasha cannot die."

"Oh and why not?" Naraku raises his eyebrow.

"He is carrying me inside him if he dies I will no longer exist," Amaya says lifelessly.

"Interesting," Naraku says.

Amaya bends down to make sure that Inuyasha isn't hurt, "Amaya please come back to me," Inuyasha says reaching out to touch Amaya. Amaya looks into Inuyasha's eyes as Inuyasha touches her cheeks; suddenly a blue light glows from Inuyasha, to his hand and to Amaya, just then everyone around them went white.

_~*****~ Inside Amaya's and Inuyasha's mind~*****~_

"_Where are we?" Inuyasha asks._

"_Inside our minds," Amaya says._

_Inuyasha looks over at Amaya who is chained to an invisible wall, dark clouds slowly surrounding her, "What's happening to you?"_

"_I have been struggling to keep some control over my mind and sanity," Amaya says. "This spell is strong, it was done by Yura, the witch that I am looking for, and I only have enough strength to hold myself back from killing you all. You have to stop me Inuyasha," Amaya pleads._

"_How?"_

"_Get the jewel shard out of me."_

"_But it is inside you," Inuyasha says._

"_Then cut it out, just do it please, Papa, free me." Suddenly Inuyasha is thrust backwards and everything goes dark._

_~*****~End~*****~_

Amaya stands over Inuyasha looking down at him with lifeless eyes, she then turns to Sesshomaru and Kouga and begins to attack. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yells.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru blocks Amaya's attacks but looks over at Inuyasha who is slowly getting up.

"Get the jewel shard out of Amaya, cut it out if you have to but do it," Inuyasha says his bangs covering his eyes.

"But Inuyasha without her being still I could-"

Inuyasha's face lifts to see tears running down his face, "I know Sesshomaru, but she pleaded with me, just do it please."

Sesshomaru nods and uses all his strength to attack Amaya; Amaya is now on the defense, she blocks all of Sesshomaru's blows and now that Kouga was using the power of the jewel shards his speed became greater then hers by only a little, suddenly Amaya falls tripping over Kouga who trips her. Sesshomaru then puts the tips of his sword at Amaya's heart, a lone tear runs down Sesshomaru's face, "Forgive me Amaya, my beautiful princess," Sesshomaru says just before he pushes the sword through Amaya's chest a loud scream echo's throughout the castle grounds.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Shippo asks, he looks down at the passing trees below.

"Yes, Amaya is our little sister and we can't let Naraku have her, he is a bad man and I don't want him to have her," Rin says as she holds the ropes of Ah-Un as they fly.

"I agree, but Father said to wait at Lady Kaede's until they got back with Amaya," Shippo says.

"Well sometimes you have to do things for yourself," Rin says. "Look there are those purple clouds that Naraku used to take Amaya away, we will lands once at the castle but sneak in so no one sees us."

"If we get in trouble Rin, this is entirely your fault," Shippo says.

"Yeah okay, you scaredy cat," Rin says. Soon they land just inside the castle grounds, "Ah-Un you stay here and be quiet," Rin says; Ah-Un nods and lays down so wait for the children to come back.

Shippo and Rin, sneak inside the castle and climbs over the castle wall to look over into the court yard, there they see their Papa on the ground slowly getting up and their Father with Kouga fighting a tall woman, "Who is she?" Shippo asks.

"I don't know but doesn't see look like a big version of Amaya?" Rin says. Just then they hear their Papa tell their Father to get the jewel shard out of Amaya by cutting it out.

"Father won't really hurt Amaya will he?" Shippo asks.

"I don't think so, Father isn't like that, he won't hurt out little sister," Rin says. Just then they see both Sesshomaru and Kouga attack Amaya and soon she is on the ground with their Father's sword at Amaya's heart. "No!" Rin jumps down soon followed by Shippo.

"Rin wait!" Shippo yells.

Rin stares in horror as Sesshomaru prepares to stab her little sister, "STOP!" Rin yells as she runs over to Amaya and Sesshomaru, she pushes Sesshomaru's sword away from Amaya and covers Amaya with her body.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru stares down at Rin covering over Amaya's body, crying. "What are you doing here? Do you know how much danger you are in!"

"It's a good thing I came, I don't care about how much danger I'm in, you were about to kill my little sister," Rin stares defiantly at her Father.

"It is the only way to save her, Rin, you shouldn't interfere with grown up issues," Sesshomaru says.

"Grown up issues? That evil man takes my future little sister makes her big, and evil and you want to kill her?" Rin asks.

"It is the only way to remove the black shard inside her body that is making her evil," Sesshomaru says, "Now move aside."

"No!"

"Well Lord Sesshomaru you raised a very defiant little girl," Naraku smirks, "and brave, she defies you and comes into my castle to save her little sister."

"Naraku you leave Rin alone," Inuyasha growls.

"But she sneaks in here and interferes in your battle, but I must thank her she did save Amaya from being killed, so I guess I'll make Amaya kill her quick and painlessly," Naraku smirks.

"Naraku stop!" Sesshomaru yells, he looks over to see Amaya standing up with Rin in her arms.

"Amaya, be a dear and kill her," Naraku orders.

Amaya brings a sword to Rin's throat; Rin looks up into the lifeless eyes of her little sister, "Amaya?" Rin looks to see that Amaya's hand is shaking, Rin places a hand on Amaya's chest, "You don't have to listen to that evil man, you are the strongest person I know besides Father and Papa Amaya please come back to us, we haven't gotten a chance to talk sister to sister yet I always wished to have a little sister, please let's go home and talk." Amaya looks down at Rin, just then a bright pinkish white light shines all throughout the court yard, and Amaya screams in pain, she falls to her knees, Rin still in her arms and Rin's hand still on her chest, the source of the light. Amaya's breathing becomes heavy as she continues to scream; she drops her sword and puts her hands over Rin's keeping her from moving. "Am I hurting you?" Rin asks.

"Don't…Move…good…" Amaya pants. Rin smiles as she sees the sparkle in Amaya's eyes come back; she then feels something in her hand. The light begins to fade and Rin pulls her hand back to see the black jewel shard turn white, "You did it Rin, you purified the jewel shard within my body and forced it out, thank you , big sister," Amaya smiles. Amaya jumps up and pushes Rin towards Shippo and Sesshomaru, "Keep them safe while I take care of some business," Amaya growls.

Naraku steps back once he sees that Amaya is no longer under his control, "You bitch!" He yells, "You dare think you can challenge me."

"Oh I think so, Naraku and I plan on making you pay for what you did to me, you think I couldn't feel you touching me you sick bastard, you will die and it will be now," Amaya growls and then launches at Naraku.

Sesshomaru takes Rin and Shippo and walks over to Inuyasha, "What the hell is going on?" Everyone looks up to see Miroku, Sango and Kirlala landing in the court yard.

"So anyone going to answer Sango's question and explain what the hell is going on and who is that fighting Naraku?" Miroku says.

"It's Amaya," Inuyasha says and then goes on to explain everything that has happened. "So there you have it, Amaya who is now grown up is now fighting Naraku after Rin purified the jewel and removed it."

"Okay now, how did Rin and Shippo get here before us? We left Kaede's and they were still there," Sango says.

"Ah-Un are much faster then Kirlala, no offence," Rin says. "Ah-Un is used to having to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru, where Kirlala is use to only having to keep up with humans." Suddenly a cry of pain from Naraku makes everyone look towards the battle, Amaya is a few feet away with blood coming from her lip but Naraku is grabbing where arm use to be.

"You bitch you think you got somewhere?" Naraku laughs as his arm regrows.

"Oh I know all about how you use other demons to regenerate you body, I am simply having fun inflicting pain on you like you have all those innocent people you have hurt, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, Kanna, Kohoku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and yes even manipulating Kagome. You are going to die, here today and free everyone from your control, so prepare yourself Naraku you are now about to die."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lightening crashes in the sky as Naraku and Amaya stand across the court yard not taking their eyes off each other, "So tell me Naraku, how does it feels to face someone who you know will kill you? You must be scared knowing you are about to go to hell," Amaya smirks.

"You talk big, but can you back it up? I'm not dead yet," Naraku says.

"Fine then enough talk, let's fight," Amaya says and then charges at Naraku, her claws ready to tear into Naraku's flesh.

"Why are we letting Amaya have all the fun? We should be helping her fight Naraku so we can kill Naraku," Inuyasha says.

"We had many chances to kill Naraku," Sesshomaru says. "And as much as I hate to admit this, each time we failed, allow Amaya to have her chance. She is a proud demon, if we interfere we may hurt her pride she is doing this for us after all."

"I guess you're right," Inuyasha says.

"Don't worry Papa, sister is going to get rid of that evil man," Rin says.

"That's right, Papa, just like Father said, Amaya is doing this for us and she is much stronger as well, she will win," Shippo says.

"I know but I don't want her to get hurt," Inuyasha says. "Even though she is in a grown up body she is still a child."

"Clam down Inuyasha," Kouga says. "She is your daughter she will be just fine, I can see it in they way she is fighting right now, she will not go down without one hell of a fight."

"Thanks Kouga," Inuyasha says.

Sesshomaru places an arm around Inuyasha and kisses his head, "If she is any real danger we will interfere okay?"

"Okay," Inuyasha says.

Meanwhile Amaya and Naraku are fighting; Amaya has now brought out her sword same as Naraku. Naraku has managed to in flick small cuts all along Amaya's body, whereas Amaya has managed to cut deep into Naraku's body. "This is getting tire some, girl!" Naraku growls. Amaya smirks but then watches as Naraku shots about thirty tentacles out of his body and towards her, they wrap around her and start to squeeze. "I'm going to pop you like a balloon," Naraku laughs.

"I think not!" Amaya growls and then closes her eyes to call upon the power of fire; after a second fire lights up Naraku's tentacles and shots down to burn Naraku.

"You bitch!" Naraku growls as he lets go of Amaya; Amaya lands on her feet and charges as Naraku her sword out front; she then pierces Naraku's heart.

Amaya smirks when Naraku screams in pain and blood drips from his mouth but then suddenly he starts to laugh, "What the hell?"

"I don't have a heart you pathetic half-breed, nice try though," Naraku says and then thrusts his sword into Amaya's stomach.

Amaya gasps and blood escapes her mouth, Naraku pulls the sword out and Amaya falls to her knees. She faintly hears her name being shouted, everything seems to be going in slow motion for her, and she looks over to see the worried faces of her friends and family. Just then the faces of her brothers, Misaki, Daisuke and Ryuu, she could see Ryuu looking down at her and holding out his hand to help her up when they would train and she would fall down, _"You okay?"_ he would ask. Amaya looks up at him _"we all fall down, but you just have to get back up.'_ _'Big brother I am going to grow up and be as strong just like you, nothing will keep me down!'_ Amaya's eyes harden as those words echo throughout her mind, she then hears her Papa yelling for her to get out of the way, she looks up to see Naraku bringing his sword down to end her life. Amaya rolls out of the way just in time she then jumps up and jumps over Naraku to stand in front of everyone, "I need you all to take over for me, don't ask questions you all have to distract him," Amaya pants she looks over her shoulder to see everyone nod. "Papa, be careful remember you are with pups," Amaya says. Inuyasha nods, "Rin, Shippo I want you two to go back to Ah-Un, he can protect you, this is not for debate, go now," Amaya says.

"But," they both argued.

Amaya looks down at then hard, "do as I say, please we can't fight at our fullest if we are worried about your safety, do you understand?" Rin and Shippo nod before walking away.

"So Amaya you can't beat me so you are getting reinforcement?" Naraku laughs.

"Not really, I just can't be selfish to let myself be the only one to take credit for killing you, after all everyone wants a little piece of you," Amaya smiles. "Go have fun everyone," Amaya smiles and watches as everyone charges as Naraku. She waits a while before sneaking inside the castle. Once inside Amaya grabs her stomach in pain, she places a hand on the wound and pulls away to see that it is still bleeding badly. She uses the wall to help her walk, she looks into every room.

"Can I help you look for something?" A voice comes.

Amaya looks up to see Kagura standing in the hall with her fan opened, "I believe you already know what I am looking for," Amaya says. "Also there is a boy here, Sango's brother, I am looking for him."

"I will help you if you help me," Kagura says.

"I already am, Kagura," Amaya says.

"Then follow me," Kagura says and then leads Amaya to a room where Kohoku is sitting, his eyes lifeless. "If you remove the shard he will die."

"I know, but I plan to not let that happen, Sango was saved and I will save him," Amaya walks over to Kohoku and sits in front of him. "Kohoku, I know you can hear my voice, and I know you are scared of the memories you will have to face, but you have too. Nobody blames you for killing your village; it was Naraku who did it, not you. Naraku is the only one at fault; you know that, Sango knows that, everyone knows that. The only way I can save you is for you to realize this, I am going to release you from Naraku's spell, you will focus on my voice and my voice only, and I am going to heal your body so you can live without the jewel. Know focus on my voice," Amaya pulls Kohoku into a tight embrace and begins to chant a healing spell. Kagura watches as they both begin to glow pink, Kohoku seemed to be doing well until he suddenly starts to scream in agony, but Amaya never lets up and continues to chant while rocking him back and forth, then the glowing stops Amaya removed the jewel and Kohoku's screams begin to get worse and he also starts to cry. "Kohoku, focus on my voice, not Naraku's. Naraku killed your village not you, you are innocent, you were brainwashed to believe you did it so you would hate yourself and Naraku could then control you, Kohoku, trust in my words, just in your sister Sango who is fighting for you right now, who never gave up on you." Amaya continues to whisper those words into Kohoku's ear until finally Kohoku stops screaming and his tears begin to lesson. "You are free my friend," Amaya says. "You are loved now and you never have to be alone again."

Kohoku looks up at the angel holding him, "who are you?"

Amaya smiles, "I will explain later, right now you have to listen to me, you remember Rin do you not?"

Kohoku nods, "Lord Sesshomaru's ward."

"No his daughter, but she is just beyond the castle going west, I need you run with all you got and meet up with her, tell her Amaya sent you and that you are now free, she will take care of you until the rest of us can join you," Amaya says, she then grunts in pain and clenches her stomach.

"Your bleeding, we need to get you to a healer," Kohoku says.

"You're a sweet boy, but rights now do not worry about me, we are fighting Naraku right now you need to leave and I need to stay here, do not argue with me, go now," Amaya pushes Kohoku towards the door, "do not let anyone see you."

Kohoku looks down at Amaya, "Thank you so much for everything."

"Your welcome, now get going!" Amaya yells Kohoku nods and runs off.

"Do you need help?" Kagura asks.

"No, I need you to get yourself and Kanna out if here as well, tell the kids that I sent you, if they don't believe me give them this," Amaya hands her the jewel shard that she took from Kohoku. "I will get you and Kanna's heart back once Naraku is killed. Now point me to where I need to go and get out of here, I don't want you in the middle of this."

"Amaya," Kagura looks down at the child now adult on the ground. "Thank you."

Amaya smiles, "you can thank me once you officially have your heart back," Amaya says as she slowly gets up.

"Also before I leave, I'm sorry I attacked your Papa," Kagura says.

"I know you didn't want to just like you didn't want to hurt all those innocent people, but with Naraku having your heart, I understand and you are forgiven, but you also will need to apologies to everyone else once this is all over," Amaya say.

"I will do so," Kagura says. She then tells Amaya where she needs to go and leaves the room, she walks down the hall and to where Kanna is, "Sister we have to go now."

"Where are we going Kagura?" Kanna asks.

"We are being freed," Kagura says.

"We are?"

"Yes, Amaya has freed us."

"But I do not feel my heart."

"That's because she has yet to kill Naraku, but soon we will have them back."

"I don't know."

"Trust in me Kanna, I wouldn't put you in danger if I didn't have one hundred percent faith in Amaya."

"Alright," Kanna says and follows Kagura out of the castle and towards the forest. Once out they found Kohoku being hugged by Rin, she clears her throat to announce her arrival.

"Kagura? Kanna? What are you girls doing here!" Shippo growls.

"Amaya sent us, she told me to give you this," Kagura hands over the jewel shard. "She wants us to go with you she is going to free us, when Naraku dies we will have our hearts back and we will not longer be under Naraku's control."

Shippo looks at Rin who looks at him and then at Kohoku, "She was with Amaya when she helped me so I believe her," Kohoku says.

"Alright, but if you try anything, you'll be in big trouble," Shippo says.

"Agreed," Kagura says.

"We are going to head back to Kaede's," Rin says. "Everyone will meet us there." Everyone nods and the children get on Ah-Un while Kagura and Kanna fly on Kagura's feather.

~*****~

Amaya gets up off the floor and sees a small puddle of blood where she was lying. 'Damn I am still bleeding; I have to hurry before I pass out from blood loss.' Amaya stumbles to the door and into the hall; she goes down a couple more before entering a room that is heavily masked with miasma. Amaya uses the wind element to blow away the miasma so she wouldn't inhale the poison; she walks into the room towards a cradle, she looks inside to see a baby sleeping, it has purple hair and when the baby opens his eyes they are purple as well. Amaya smirks, "Naraku's heart, his one weakness and the sure way to kill him is to kill this infant." Amaya leans down and picks up the infant, she cradles him in her arms, he doesn't cry he just stares up at her. "I know you can talk, you are Naraku's heart and I have to kill you, you must have something you wish to say.

"You won't kill me," the infant says.

Amaya raises and eye brow, "oh? You think I won't?"

"No I don't, you are too kind hearted to kill an infant even if I am Naraku's heart and the only way to kill Naraku," the infant says.

"I will kill you," Amaya says.

"Then do it."

"Oh not yet, Naraku will be watching when I do it. You are the one mistake Naraku ever made; he made himself extremely vulnerable when he placed his heart into an infant just so he wouldn't feel human emotions. What a fool and now it will be the cause of his death," Amaya begins to walk out of the room, she gasps when her stomach contracts sending pain throughout her body.

"You are in pain, why not die so the pain will stop, the bleeding doesn't look to be stopping so you will die anyways, why not making it painless," the infant says.

"Because you bastard, you aren't dead yet," Amaya says. "Now please be quiet." Amaya continues to make her way towards the court yard, he vision blurs for a moment but she stops and takes a few deep breaths before continuing.

"How are you going to live with yourself for killing an infant? You are just a child yourself after all."

"Because you are not living being that was born into this world, you are only a vessel that hold Naraku's heart, like a vase that holds a flower, that is all, I may be a child, but I know that much. I feel bad for you the infant that has a conscious mind, but you are innocent of all wrong doing and because of that once I free you from this curse of a life where you will never grow unless it is by magic, and you will be reborn into this world where you will be loved and cherished," Amaya says. "You will remember nothing of this but I promise you, you will be happy." Amaya looks down when she infant doesn't reply to see that he is looking at her, he says nothing and looks away. "I promise, I will make it quick and painless, you have my word." Amaya finally makes it to the door that leads out into the court yard, she opens the door to see the Sango and Miroku are bleeding and on the verge of passing out, Kouga was also bleeding and looking tired, Inuyasha wasn't bleeding much to cause worry but looked tired as well Sesshomaru was the only one the didn't look affected but you could see his breathing was heavy. 'It's now or never, you can do this Amaya,' Amaya walks out, Naraku is about to attack again when Amaya yells, "Naraku I wouldn't attack if I were you."

Naraku stops and looks over to the main door to see Amaya holding an infant in one arm and a sword in the other. His eyes grow wide, "you wouldn't!" He yells.

"You know the infant said the same thing, but I already made up my mind and I am going to, care to test me?" Amaya says.

Naraku growls, "You bitch!"

"Yes Naraku, I am a bitch, putting your heart in an infant was not smart, yes no one would kill an infant, but to those who would, an infant is so vulnerable. Not very smart," Amaya says. She looks over to see everyone staring at her. "The reason why we haven't been able to kill you is because you don't have a heart and therefore you can't die, but if we kill your heart then you too will then die," Amaya says. "What's the matter Naraku you look nervous? I thought you said I wouldn't do it?" Naraku just growls. "It's over Naraku, you die here and now!"

"NO!" Naraku yells and charges at Amaya.

"Amaya holds up her sword to the infant's body, she leans down to the infants ear, "I'm sorry, child, but you are now free, may you find peace, love and happiness in the next lifetime." Amaya looks down to the infant to see him smile and close his eyes, Amaya then runs her blade through the infant in a single deadly blow.

Naraku stops and clenches his chest and screams in pain, "You stupid bitch!"

Amaya lays the infant's lifeless body down and glares at Naraku, "Everyone you ever hurt, everyone who is under your control, is now free!" Amaya walks over to Naraku's now kneeling body, "And now we free this world of you, forever." Amaya's fingers glow green and just as her poison whip bursts out and cuts Naraku's body in half, Naraku's right hand digs into Amaya's open stomach wound. Amaya's eyes widen and she looks down at the hand in her stomach, she watches as Naraku smiles and then his smile fades as he drops to the ground, dead. Amaya reaches down and remove the hand and drops it, "everyone rejoice as Naraku is now dead," Amaya smiles.

Sango falls to her knees and cries, "my village is now avenged."

Miroku looks at his right hand where the wind tunnel was to see it know gone, tears of joy run down his face, "thank Buddha."

"Kikyou is now avenged," Inuyasha cries.

Kouga just smiles as he remembers all the comrades he lost to this war, "finally it's over."

Sesshomaru just nods; meanwhile Kagura and Kanna's eyes widen and they place their hands on their chest as they feel their hearts beating once again, they hug each other and cry, "We are free at last."

Back at the castle, the castle disappears and they are now standing in an open field, the sun shining down upon them. Amaya smiles as she watches her family and friends rejoice over Naraku's death, suddenly pain shoots up her body and she grunts trying to hold in her pain trying not to ruin the happy moment, she looks down to see a puddle of blood around her and her stomach wound is now black and purple with black ooze coming out, 'Fuck the bastard poisoned me.'

Sesshomaru looks away from his happy mate towards Amaya who has just turned away from them, he body trembling, he could smell blood and poison, a lot of it, he didn't think anything of it because blood was everywhere from everyone and the poison was from Naraku or what was left. "Amaya?" He asks. Everyone stops rejoicing and looks over at Amaya.

"Amaya, thank you so much," Everyone says.

"If it wasn't for you Naraku's death wouldn't have happened," Sango says.

"Thank you for freeing me," Miroku says.

"You all…very… welcome," Amaya tried to hide the fatigue and pain from her voice, but it doesn't work.

"Amaya are you alright?" Inuyasha asks.

"My stomach just… hurts… no big deal… it will heal," Amaya get's out before she falls to her knees and then to the ground unconscious.

"AMAYA!"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"AMAYA!" Everyone yells and runs over. Sesshomaru turns Amaya onto her back and everyone gasps.

"Oh my god, we were so busy rejoicing we didn't even notice Amaya was this badly injured!" Sango says.

"The stomach wound is not healing, she has also been badly poisoned," Sesshomaru says.

"I'm a horrible parent!" Inuyasha cries, "I didn't even smell she was this badly hurt!"

"Don't blame yourself, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says, "blood is everywhere from everyone, and Naraku's miasma is still lingering our demon noses had no way to pin point it to Amaya. Now let's stop blaming ourselves and get Amaya to Priestess Kaede so she can heal Amaya." Every nods and waits for Sesshomaru to pick up Amaya and take to the sky and heads towards Kaede's village, everyone close behind.

~*****~

Soon everyone arrives at Kaede's, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna meet everyone there. "Why are you two here?" Inuyasha asks.

"Lady Amaya has saved us from Naraku, we owe her our lives and we want to make sure we pay her back," Kagura says. "Naraku had taken our hearts and forced us to work for him, now that he is dead we have them back and we are finally free."

Sesshomaru walks up to Kaede, "Amaya needs help immediately, please help her," Sesshomaru says.

"Bring her inside and I will start right now," Kaede says and follows Sesshomaru into her hut.

"Papa?" Rin asks, "What happened to Amaya?"

"She got hurt when killing the evil man," Inuyasha says.

"Will she be alright?" Shippo asks.

"Of course, Amaya is strong," Inuyasha smiles.

Sesshomaru walks out to see Inuyasha holding a crying Rin and Shippo in his arms.

Sango gets off Kirlala after finally catching up and gasps as she sees Kohoku standing beside Inuyasha who is holding Rin and Shippo. Tears begin to run down her face, "Kohoku?"

Kohoku looks up and smiles tears running down his face, "Sister!" Kohoku runs and hugs Sango. They both fall to their knees hugging each other and crying.

"How is this possible?" Sango cries.

"Amaya saved me, I don't know what she did, but she saved my life and my sanity," Kohoku says.

"I can't believe it, I thought I lost you," Sango says.

"Thanks to Amaya we are together again sister and I am sorry for everything that I did."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault," Sango says.

While Sango and Kohoku got reunited Sesshomaru walks over to Inuyasha, Rin and Shippo to help comfort them, "Kaede is working on Amaya right now, don't worry she will be fine," he says.

"I hope so Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha?" Jaken says.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Well Ah-Un and I both want to say how sorry we are that Amaya is hurt and we are both praying for her quick recovery," Jaken says. "We are both grateful to Lady Amaya for bring you happiness and we greatly respect her not because she is your daughter but because of her strength and loyalty and her sacrifice. Lady Amaya is truly your daughter and we are both happy to serve her."

"Thank you Jaken for your kind words," Inuyasha says.

A couple hours later everyone is sitting by the fire pit, Sango holding Kohoku with Miroku sitting beside her, Inuyasha with Sesshomaru holding a sleeping Rin and Shippo, Kirlala, Ah-Un and Jaken sitting beside their masters. All are lost in thought when Sango speaks. "Amaya has done so much for everyone," Sango says. "She has been so good to us, she freed Miroku from the wind tunnel and Kagura and Kanna have there freedom along with Kohoku, I think it is time we help Amaya."

"What are you suggesting Sango?" Miroku asks.

"I think a group of us should head out and try to get a lead on Yura so when Amaya wakes up and is better we can go straight there and kill her," Sango says.

"We are going with you," Kagura says, "We can help and it will be a small step to thanking Amaya for what she has done to us.

"I want to help too, sister," Kohoku says.

"Tomorrow we will head out to try and find the where about of Yura," Miroku says. "I will go with Sango, Kohoku and Kirlala, Kagura and Kanna will go together and I think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru should stay here with Amaya to be here for when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up," Kaede says walking out of the hut.

"Lady Kaede how she is?" everyone asks.

"I'm afraid I have done all I can do, Lady Amaya has lost a lot of blood, and the poison is not helping her condition. I gave her the best healing herbs I have all that we can do now is pray and hope that my best was good enough," Kaede says.

"What are her chances?" Inuyasha asks, "Of living?"

"Not good at this point, if she can make it through tonight then there is hope," Kaede answers. "Rin and Shippo have informed be of whom she is and that ye are now mates with Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and that ye are now with children and that Amaya is there as well, I congratulate thee."

"Thank you Lady Kaede," Inuyasha says as he rubs his stomach.

"Thy have nothing to worry about, she is ye and Lord Sesshomaru's child, and if she is anything like thee Inuyasha she is too stubborn to die by the likes of Naraku's poison and a stab wound," Kaede smiles.

"Thank you Kaede," Inuyasha smiles, "May I see her?"

"She is thy daughter, of course you can," Kaede says.

Inuyasha hands Rin and Shippo to Sesshomaru and then stands up and walks into the hut, he gasps when he sees Amaya bandaged and in such a weakened state. He walks over and sits down beside her, he moves a piece of hair from her face, "Amaya you are so very beautiful, you are my beautiful daughter and I love you so much. You have brought joy, happiness and meaning to my life you cannot die now, you still have a mission to complete and I have yet to sit and hold you as my daughter instead of just a child I don't know. It must have been so hard for you to come to the past and act like you don't know who everyone is you have so much bravery and courage you get that from Sesshomaru. I remember when you told me about my sons, your brothers and how you are in love with Ryuu, I accept your feelings so you must live so you can tell him how you feel, if you die you will never get that chance. You are strong so I know you will survive other wise my future self would never send you back just to die, I would rather the whole world fall apart then to send my only daughter to her death, please Amaya wake up," Inuyasha pleads as tears run down his face Inuyasha picks up Amaya's hand and holds it. "Everyone is waiting for you, Kagura, Kanna and Kohoku want to thank you for saving them and we are going to find Yura and kill her so your mission will be complete for good. We need you Amaya, gods I love you so much please be okay!" Inuyasha brings her hand up and kisses it. "Please!"


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Amaya said that the witch is somewhere in the Western lands in the mountains," Sesshomaru says. "There are four mountains in the entire Western Lands, it will take some time before we can figure out which on she is hiding in."

"We could split up and ask the villages around the mountains if they saw a witch or anything suspicious happening as of late," Miroku says.

"I'll be able to help," Kouga says walking into the village.

"Kouga? What happened to you once we left you disappeared," Sango says.

"I had to go and inform my tribe that Naraku was dead and it was all thanks to the future lady of the western lands," Kouga says. "How is she?" Kouga asks looking at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kaede says that Amaya's condition is not good, however we remain confident that Amaya will be just fine after some rest," Sesshomaru says.

"I can understand that, being controlled by the jewel shards, having that spell on her, fighting all of us, being stabbed and poisoned and she still defeated Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru you should be very proud of your daughter," Kouga says.

"I am very proud of her," Sesshomaru says.

"So where is Inuyasha?"

"He is inside the hut with Amaya."

"Oh," Kouga says and then looks over to see Kagura and Kanna. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Kouga calm down they are with us now," Sango says and then explains what happened. "So since Kouga is here now, I think we should spilt up into two groups, Kagura and I will go together and Miroku and Kouga you two go together, in the morning we will head out and if you find the mountain where Yura is hiding don't fight her, come back and inform all of us, Amaya has the privilege of killing her," Sango says and everyone agrees.

Inside Kaede's hut Inuyasha uses a cloth to whip sweat from Amaya's face, he stands up to get fresh water when something in Amaya's other hand catches his eye, Inuyasha placed the bowl down and walks over to Amaya and knees down on he left side and picks up her left hand. Amaya's hand is in a fist and it tightens when Inuyasha touches her fingers, "It's okay Amaya, you can trust me," Inuyasha whispers and then gently pulls Amaya's fingers open to reveal the almost whole Shikon jewel. "Amaya how did you? You certainly are full of surprises, my sneaky daughter. You keep holding on to this it may help you recover," Inuyasha smiles and folds her fingers over the jewel he then picks up the bowl and walks out to get the water. Inuyasha walks outside to see Kouga talking with Miroku and Sango chatting with Kagura, Kanna and the now awake Rin and Shippo also sat talking to each other and to his surprise Sesshomaru and Lady Kaede are talking to each other.

"Papa is Amaya okay?" Rin asks running over.

"She still has a fever but the bleeding has slowed down," Inuyasha smiles.

"Can we do anything to help?" Shippo asks.

Inuyasha looks down into their pleading eyes, "how about you two go get fresh water for Amaya, take this bowl and fill it up with cold water from the lake okay?" Rin and Shippo's eyes light up as they take the bowl and run off dragging Kanna with them.

Inuyasha walks over and sits with Sesshomaru, "Inuyasha you shouldn't stress yourself it's not good for the pups," Sesshomaru says as she holds Inuyasha.

"I can't help it, she is my daughter and there is nothing I can do but try to help her best I can, but I feel helpless," Inuyasha says.

"Love just being beside her is helping her, she can still sense your presents and just knowing you are there I know she is happy," Sesshomaru says.

~*****~

Inside Kaede's hut Amaya lays on the futon sweat running down her face with a pain expression, she clutches the blanket, 'What's happening to my body,' Amaya screams inside her head, 'it's getting harder to breath and move! Papa! Father! I'm scared!'

'_As you should be'_ a voice says.

'Who are you!'

'_Naraku's poison has spread all through out your body, there is nothing you can do, muhaha'_

'Who the hell are you and what do you want!'

'_You are hear to kill me so I am going to kill you first, with the help of Naraku's poison, the jewel has yet to be purified so I can still kill you.'_

Suddenly there is a sharp pain and Amaya screams out, Inuyasha hears Amaya scream and runs inside to see what is happening. Once inside he sees Amaya in pain her body convulsing, "AMAYA! Kaede help something is wrong with Amaya!"

Everyone runs inside to see what is happening; Rin Shippo and Kanna get back from the lake in time to see everyone running inside the hut. "What's happening to Amaya," Rin cries. Rin looks over at her sister crying out in pain; suddenly Rin sees something shining a purplish pink in Amaya's hand.

"The poison is causing this, "Kaede says, "For some reason instead of it getting weakening with the healing herbs, it is getting stronger."

"But how is that possible?" Inuyasha asks.

"Something must be aiding the poison, like throwing gas on a burning hut while everyone is trying to put it out with water, the water may help but the gas will only make the fire stronger," Kaede says.

"So someone is aiding the poison with what?" Sango asks.

"I'm not sure," Kaede says.

Rin walks over to Amaya and kneels on her left side, "something purple is glowing in her hand," Rin says. She picks up Amaya's hand and opens it to see a dark Shikon jewel, everyone gasps.

"It's the Shikon jewel, but Naraku is dead how can he taint it?" Kouga asks.

"How did she even get it?" Sesshomaru asks.

"She must have picked it up after she killed Naraku," Miroku asks.

"Then the jewel wasn't purified before she took it so the evil that Naraku poisoned the jewel with must not have left," Sango says.

"But who is making the jewel react?" Shippo asks.

"What about that witch person you all are going to get?" Rin asks.

Everyone looks at each other, "that must be it," Sesshomaru says.

"I'll help her like I did before," Rin says.

"Child, you helped Amaya last time before of the love over powered the jewel, ye miko powers are still new to ye, ye must concentrate if ye can not purify the jewel Amaya will die," Kaede says.

Rin gasps, "NO! Amaya and I have yet to have a sister talk, she will not die!" Rin placed her hands over the jewel in Amaya's and closes her eyes to concentrate, "Please Amaya you have to be okay!" Rin says. After a minute or two Rin starts to cry, "it isn't working," Rin tries harder "I love you Amaya please you have to be okay everyone of your friends and family are worried you have to wake up and tell us it is okay and that you are going to be okay we all love you, I love you!" suddenly a bright light bursts throughout the room, when the light dies down, everyone opens their eyes to see Rin holding a now almost complete white Shikon Jewel. Amaya's body went still and her breathing evens out, color began to return to her face, "I did it," Rin cries.

"Yes you did, Rin, you saved Amaya's life, twice," Inuyasha says pulling Rin into a hug. "Thank you."

Rin smiles a big smile, "What is this?"

"It is called the Shikon jewel," Inuyasha says. "What are we going to do with it?"

"Maybe Amaya could use it to repair her world," Sango says, "It's not a selfish wish to wish for the return of grass, woods, animals and fields."

"I agree, thy should let Amaya have it, no one here needs the jewel more then Amaya's world does," Kaede says.

"Then I guess I need to give back the ones in my legs then," Kouga says.

"And the one that was in my back is right here," Kohoku says giving Rin the jewel fragment.

"Kouga you should hold on to the ones in your legs for now until Amaya leaves that way if something happens the jewel still wont be complete," Miroku says.

"Good idea Miroku," Kouga says.

"It just might be me, but I think we should go outside if we are going to talk, Amaya needs her rest and you all talking are not helping her," Kagura says, she turns and walks out.

"Kagura is right, Amaya needs to sleep and we are disturbing her," Sango says and follows Kagura; everyone nods and follows as well.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It has been a week and Amaya has yet to wake up, no one could bare to leave without waiting for Amaya to wake up so they all stayed in the village and decided to leave once she wakes up. Inuyasha has barely left Amaya's side unless Sesshomaru drags him away to eat or sleep. Currently everyone is outside, it is a bright and sunny day and everyone is enjoying the weather along with there stew for lunch, no one noticing the movement inside Kaede's hut.

Amaya slowly opens her eyes, 'god how long have I been out?' Amaya brings her hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes, she then gasps. 'My hand, it is so big!' Amaya looks down under the blanket, 'holy shit I'm still in a grown up body and wow I do get big boobs, yah!' Amaya laughs to herself and sits up, she slowly exams her body, everything is still the same, but her hair is longer, her claws are longer and her demon markings are deeper in color. She looks around to see if there was anything she could wear, she spots a priestess outfit in the corner, so she stands up wobbles a bit before she steadies herself and walks over to get dressed. Amaya tugs in the white shirt and then ties the red pants, she then grabs a hair tie and ties her hair up in a high pony tail, leaving a bit down in the front to frame her face. Her ears twitch when she hears everyone outside talking and after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she walks out to join the others.

Everyone out side are taking and sharing stories when suddenly the flap to Kaede's hut opens and Amaya walks out, everyone turns and gasps. "AMAYA!" Everyone gets up and runs over to her.

"Lady Amaya how are you feeling?" Miroku asks.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you Miroku."

"Amaya you shouldn't be walking around," Sango says.

"I'm fine Sango, I am fully healed nothing to worry about."

"AMAYA!" Shippo and Rin run over and hug her.

Amaya smiles and kneels down to give them both a hug. "We have been so worried about you and we missed you!" Rin says.

"Well you have to worry no longer I am here now," Amaya smiles. Amaya stands up and nods to Kagura and Kanna.

"We wish to thank you again, Lady Amaya for saving us," Kanna says.

"You are welcome Kanna, now both you and Kagura can live a normal life," Amaya says.

"I too wish to thank you for saving my life," Kohoku says.

"Yes Amaya thank you for giving me back my brother," Sango says.

Amaya smiles, "Your welcome, I am glad I was able to help." Amaya starts to walk towards her parents when a wolf demon stands in front of her. "Kouga, it is nice to see you."

"Lady Amaya," Kouga bows, "It is an honor to meet the future princess of the Western lands."

"How did you know that?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru told me everything when you got captured, and how you are the daughter of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Oh, I see," Amaya says and then excuses herself and walks to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "So Inuyasha you now know that I am your daughter, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Sesshomaru wasn't even suppose to figure it out, but he did. I'm sorry I didn't know how you would react and I couldn't risk it."

"It's okay Amaya," Inuyasha says and brings his hand to her cheek. "You are alive and well and that's all I care about," Inuyasha hugs her.

"Thank you Papa."

Sesshomaru places a hand on Amaya's shoulder once Inuyasha lets her go, "Amaya."

"Father?"

"I'm sorry I almost… killed you," Sesshomaru says.

"Father there is nothing to be sorry for, I wanted to be free and I wanted it so badly because I didn't want to hurt any of you that I was willing to give anything even my own life."

"Just never ask me to do it again," Sesshomaru says and hugs her tightly.

"I promise," Amaya smiles into her Fathers chest.

"I am so proud of you Amaya," Sesshomaru says while kissing her on the head.

"That means a lot coming from you Father, thank you."

Just then they heard laughing coming from the others, the three inu's turn to look at them, "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asks.

"You tell them," Miroku says to Sango.

"Why me?" Sango asks.

"Because Inuyasha is less likely to hurt you for saying it," Miroku says.

"Why would I hurt you guys?" Inuyasha asks.

"Well we were just talking about how much Amaya looks like you right now," Sango says. "She looks exactly like you except for the marking and how when you give birth we can picture you looking identical to what Amaya looks like now, minus the markings."

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "WHAT?" He then looks at Amaya and then glares back at the others.

"Don't be mad mutt face at lease you know you will beautiful when you change into a female," Kouga laughs.

"Why you flea bitten wolf!" Inuyasha was about to charge at him but Sesshomaru held him back.

"Inu calm down it is a compliment," Sesshomaru says.

"I'm not a girl!" Inuyasha yells.

"Come on mutt even now you two could pass as sisters!"

"Grr why you!"

Amaya watches her Papa try to get free from her Father and laughs, oh how she misses these peaceful times. 'Now I have to decide, should I go to the future now or should I kill Yura first then go to the future. I am stronger now I could stand more of a chance to save everyone; I need to think about this and make my decision tomorrow and then act on it.' Just then Amaya feels a hug on her leg, she looks down to see Rin looking up at her, Amaya kneels down and smiles at Rin, "Hey Rin what can I do for you?"

"Do you think you and I could go have sister talk? I always wanted to have one," Rin asks.

"Of course, hope on my back and we will go," Amaya says and turns around. Rin hops on her back and Amaya stands up. "Papa, Father, Rin and I are going to have girls time back later.

Sesshomaru looks back while still holding Inuyasha and nods, "Be careful."

"Of course!" Amaya smiles and then runs off with Rin holding on tightly to her.

Rin laughs and yells out in excitement as she flies through the air with Amaya, jumping from tree to tree and up high in the air. Amaya joins in and enjoys every moment of this peaceful carefree time; after half an hour of jumping and flying through the sky Amaya stops in front of a waterfall, she kneels down to allow Rin to get off, they both then jump into the lake laughing all the way. Amay swims out to the deepest part of the lake and looks back to see Rin still in the shallow end. "Come on Rin!"

"I can't," Rin yells.

"Why not?" Amaya asks.

"I don't know how to swim!"

Amaya frowns and then swims back to the shore, "Father never taught you to swim?"

"No he doesn't want me going out that far."

Amaya sighs, "well come on I am going to teach you to swim."

"Really?" Rin says excitedly.

"Of course, that way when I'm born you can teach me to swim," Amaya smiles.

"Okay," Rin laughs.

Amaya started out by teaching Rin how to float and then she moved on to teach her how to swim; time seemed to fly because soon it dinner time and Amaya decided that they would eat dinner together, "would you like to eat fish, deer, boar what?"

"Fish!" Rin yells.

Amaya laughs, "Alright then fish it is want to help?"

"Okay!" Rin and Amaya when to the lake and waited until fish came and after a while they got their dinner. "Amaya?"

"Yes Rin?"

"What is it like to be big?"

"It's okay I guess, but I can't wait to be little again, I want to get stronger by earning it not by magic, besides now that I have an idea what my strength is now I want to train harder and be even stronger by the time I get this big. Besides being big has too many responsibilities and I don't want them yet," Amaya smiles as Rin laughs. Soon they finished eating and Rin crawled over to sit in Amaya's lap who is sitting against a tree looking up at the stars. "Rin I want to thank you for saving me twice, the time with Naraku and with the Jewel as well."

"You don't have to thank me, I would never let anyone hurt you," Rin smiles. "Thank you for teaching me to swim."

"Your welcome," The two just continue to sit there and look up at the stares, 'I still haven't decided what I am going to do, should I go save the future now or wait until I defeat Yura? If I defeat Yura I will be small again, and not as powerful, for when I go to the future, I'm leaning towards going to the future first, but I don't know if I should, if I save my world and see my family and Ryuu I might not want to come back to kill Yura. I'm so confused.' Amaya looks down at Rin who fell asleep in her arms; she pets Rin's hair and continues to think about what she should do. Soon Amaya fell into a light sleep, still keeping on the alert in case a demon tries to attack them.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The sun rise was so beautiful to Amaya, her eyes open just as it began and she watches it while stroking Rin's hair. 'Today's the day that I have to make my decision on what I wanted to do. I had originally planed to wait until after I killed Yura but with this new form I could make my victory over Kenchi quicker then in my younger form. Besides I miss my brothers and my parents and my home, but I made a commitment to defeat Yura here,' Amaya sighs. 'I'm sorry but I know what I need to do,' Amaya looks down at Rin and then back at the sun rise, now with determination set in her eyes.

It was two hours later when Rin awakened and looks up at Amaya, "Morning sis!" Rin smiles.

"Good morning Rin, did you sleep well?" Amaya looks down at her and smiles.

"Yes I did, did you?"

"Yes I did, thank you for asking."

"What are we going to do today?" Rin asks.

"We have to get back to the others," Amaya says.

"Oh why?" Rin pouts.

"Rin I asked you out yesterday because I have decided to go back to the future today."

"What?! No you can't!" Rin yells and throws herself at Amaya.

"Rin sweetie, I know you are excited that you have a sister but I'll be born in a year time, you will have me then," Amaya smiles.

"But!"

"I'm sorry Rin, but my family are in trouble, I have to go and save them. Listen I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone okay?"

Rin's face lit up, "Okay!" Amaya leans down and whispers in Rin's ear, Rin giggles and then her face brightens up. "REALLY!"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay," Rin giggles.

"Now then shall we go back?"

"Alright!" Rin and Amaya stand up and then Amaya grouches down to let Rin get on her back. "Let's Go!" Rin yells and Amaya takes to the sky.

~******~

Inuyasha groans as he begins to wake up he smiles as he opens his eyes to see his mate sleeping beside him still. Inuyasha had a hard time falling asleep because Amaya wasn't around and like a mother he was worried however Sesshomaru was able to exhaust him.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was panting hard due to yelling at Sango, Kouga and Miroku, and Sesshomaru holding him back. Finally he calmed down and his mate let him go, Inuyasha straightened his clothes and turned to talk with Amaya only to find her gone. "Amaya? Sesshy where is Amaya?"_

"_While you were yelling Amaya and Rin informed me that they are going to do some sister bonding," Sesshomaru states._

"_WHAT? And you just let them go off by themselves?!" Inuyasha yells._

"_Inu relax Amaya is plenty capable to take care of herself and Rin, I would not have allowed them to go other wise."_

"_How can I relax! I can't protect her if she isn't here!"_

_Sesshomaru smiled and pulled Inuyasha into a hug, "Oh Inu, you have yet to give birth and already you are acting like a worried mother."_

_Inuyasha glared up at Sesshomaru, "Shut up bastard, I am not!" Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru's chest not hard but enough to make Sesshomaru grunt._

_Sesshomaru just smiled and kissed Inuyasha's forehead, "of course love, whatever you say."_

_Night time came and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the forest and made a fire, Sesshomaru sat down against a tree and Inuyasha sits in his lap. "I'm worried Sesshy, Amaya and Rin are still not back yet, do you think something happened?"_

"_Inu, love, they probably lost track of time and decided to camp out, I'm sure they will return in the morning, just relax and enjoy this time," Sesshomaru said and kissed Inuyasha's neck. _

"_I can't help it, I'm worried," Inuyasha says leaning his head back to give Sesshomaru better access to his neck. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru licked and sucked the mating mark on his neck, "oh Sesshy that feels good."_

_Sesshomaru kisses up Inuyasha's neck and turns his head until their lips meet in a light but passionate kiss. Inuyasha shifts himself until he is facing Sesshomaru his legs on both sides, they both moan when their erections are pressed against each others. "God Inuyasha," Sesshomaru moans. He brings his hands up to undo Inuyasha's shirt and removes it, as Inuyasha does the same. Soon they both were lying down naked with Inuyasha on top of Sesshomaru. _

_Inuyasha smirks and slides down kissing his way from his neck down his chest, stomach and until he reached his destination, Inuyasha runs his tongue over Sesshomaru's erection and smirks when he hears Sesshomaru moan._

"_Inuyasha," Sesshomaru looks down and almost came at the sight of Inuyasha between his legs. Sesshomaru throws his head back when Inuyasha suddenly takes him completely into his mouth. "Fuck!"_

_Inuyasha smirks around Sesshomaru cock and slowly bobs his head up and down going faster and faster the more his saliva lubricates the organ. Inuyasha could feel that Sesshomaru was on the verge of orgasm so he pulled away, which Sesshomaru growled at. "Calm down, love, we are just getting to the good part," Inuyasha smirks as he crawls on top of Sesshomaru placing his erection at his entrance. _

_Sesshomaru places his hands on Inuyasha's hips and guided him down onto his shaft, groaning as he feels the tightness of Inuyasha surrounding him._

_Inuyasha moans as he feels Sesshomaru entering him flushed Inuyasha looks down at Sesshomaru eyes filled with lust._

_Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, he slams Inuyasha down the rest of the way, Inuyasha throws his head back and screams as Sesshomaru hits his prostate. Not being able to take it anymore Sesshomaru lifts Inuyasha up and slams him back down over and over again._

_The forest was filled with moans and screams of pleasure; after a few moments a two screams fill the air. Inuyasha's mouth remained opened as long after his scream went silent, slowly he closes it and stars down at Sesshomaru how is looking at him with love. Inuyasha leans down and kisses Sesshomaru, "I love you so much, Sesshomaru, my mate."_

"_I love you too, my Inuyasha, my mate." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did it 3 more times before Inuyasha finally passed out from exhaustion. _

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha leans down and removes a piece of hair from Sesshomaru's face. Suddenly Inuyasha is being pulled down and kissed, Inuyasha smirks and pulls away, "good morning to you too."

Sesshomaru opens his eyes and smiles his rare smile up at Inuyasha, "Good morning." Sesshomaru sits up and pulls Inuyasha into an embrace. They cuddle for a bit before they decided to take a bath and get dressed.

"Do you think Amaya and Rin are back yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't sense them yet, why don't we head back if they are not back yet they should be soon, maybe after breakfast, if they haven't returned by then, we will go look for them okay?"

"Okay," Inuyasha turned around and then looked back at Sesshomaru, "Thank-you."

"Anything for you my beautiful mate, besides all this worry can't be good for the pups."

Inuyasha smiles and grabs Sesshomaru's hands, "You're the best, come on, I'm hungry and I can't starve our pups now can I?"

Back at Kaede's everyone is sitting around a fire waiting for breakfast to cook. Kouga, Kagura, Kanna, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Kirlala, and Kaede, when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over they noticed that Kouga and Kagura were sitting pretty cloth to each other. "Hey flea bag, did I miss something over night?"

Kouga blushed but quickly hid it by getting angry, "Shut up, mutt face, I would hit you right now but I don't hit pregnant woman."

"Why you fucking flea bitten wolf, I'll punch you so hard your head will spin!" Inuyasha was about to go over when Sesshomaru held him back.

"Would you two give it up, you two were fighting when we left and now you are still fighting?" Amaya says as she comes to a halt in front of everyone, bending down to let Rin off.

"AMAYA!" Inuyasha yells and runs over and hugs Amaya.

"Hello Papa," Amaya says.

"I was so worried about you, why didn't you come back before night fall?"

"I'm sorry that I worried you Papa, but Rin and I went to go have a sister to sister talk and then I taught her to swim and by the time we finished it was night time, so we set up camp, I didn't want to risk running into a demon on the way back at nigh," Amaya explained.

"That was smart thinking, but please don't go off again without telling me, you may be in a grown up body, but you are still just a pup," Inuyasha says.

Amaya smiles, "Yes Papa, now come, I have news but first I want to eat." Amaya takes Inuyasha's hand and they walk over to where everyone is sitting and sits down with her two fathers and Rin. Everyone gets into a light conversation, while they eat; once everyone was done Amaya stands up. "Okay everyone I have an announcement to make," Amaya says. Everyone is silent while they wait for Amaya to continue. "I have decided that I am going back to the future today." 'Wait for it.'

"WHAT!"

'There we go,' Amaya smirks.

"Amaya, why?" Inuyasha asks.

"Because I'm strong now, and I need to save my world, I can't wait any longer, this wasn't part of my plan however I have been given this opportunity and I am not going to throw it away. I'm sorry Papa, Father but I have too," Amaya says. "Father you know what this means, I need your sword."

Sesshomaru put Inuyasha behind him and walks over to Amaya and stops just a few feet away, "You are my future daughter; however I can not allow you to face an enemy like Kenchi."

"You don't have a choice," Amaya says.

"Alright Amaya, I will give you my sword under one condition."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I will give you my sword if… you can beat me in battle. This will not be a regular sparing, we will fight as if to kill. If you can beat me I will hand over my sword, do we have a deal?"

Amaya stares at her Father, and smirks, "Deal."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sesshomaru and Amaya stand a part from each other in the opened field away from the village; Sesshomaru draws the Tokijin while Amaya draws her own sword. Inuyasha and the others stand far enough away not to get in the way but close enough in case they needed to step in.

Inuyasha looks between Sesshomaru his mate and Amaya his future daughter not liking that they are about to fight, Inuyasha jerks when a hand is placed on his shoulder, he looks over to see Sango smiling up at him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, they wont hurt each other too bad, this is Sesshomaru's instincts kicking in, he knows that Kenchi is tougher then he is so if Amaya had trouble with Sesshomaru as he is now then she will die if she faces Kenchi. Sesshomaru's demon is demanding that she prove that she is ready, its like a test, she has to pass in order to move on to the next stage."

"I know Sango but I can't help but worry," Inuyasha smiles sadly.

"That's your demon, he knows that Amaya is you daughter and even though she hasn't been born yet in this time you instincts are to worry, just like no matter what age a mother will always worry about her young."

Inuyasha sighs, "I guess."

With Sesshomaru and Amaya they continue to stare at each other neither moving to strike, "What are you waiting for Father, too scared to attack your own daughter?"

Sesshomaru smiles, "I can hear the Inuyasha in you Amaya, however your remarks will not faze me."

"Then let's begin," Amaya says her smile fading from her lips she leans down into a fighting stance and prepares to attack, and in the next moment she does sword drawn back she lounges at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watches as Amaya gets into her fighting stance and then she attacks, he barely had time to bring Tokijin up to block the attack, 'she's fast.' Sesshomaru continues to block Amaya's attacks as she comes at him swinging her sword trying to land a blow. Sesshomaru only being able to defend himself tries to get the upper hand, he manages to push her off and when Amaya loses balance but only for a second as she flips backwards he sees his chance and attacks.

Amaya lands on her feet but quickly brings up her sword to block Sesshomaru's attack, his sword manages to nick her cheek, but she doesn't falter she just continues to block as Sesshomaru doesn't give her a chance to attack.

Inuyasha and the others watch on in amazement at the grace and power the two demons displayed during the battle. Inuyasha's chest fills with pride as Amaya is able to go blow for blow with Sesshomaru, 'she has my determination and his grace and power, it's hard to tell who will win, but I am proud of her no matter what, if she is the youngest and is this strong, I can't wait to see how powerful my sons will become.'

Back to the fight Amaya and Sesshomaru are nothing but blurs as they attack and defend against each other, neither even breaking a sweat. The only sounds that could be heard are the sounds of metal hitting metal and grunting the two worries when they made impact with each other. Amaya's only thoughts are that didn't want to hurt her father to badly, with the one second of distraction Sesshomaru's blade pierces Amaya's left shoulder. Amaya grunts in pain and she looks over when Inuyasha yells her name, "I'm okay Papa."

"No you are not," Sesshomaru says.

"What?"

"You are distracted, you are also holding back," when Amaya's eyes widen Sesshomaru got his confirmation that Amaya wasn't giving it her all. "Don't you want the sword to save the future and your parents?"

"Of course!" Amaya yells.

"Then why are you holding back, I told you that you are not getting this sword unless you defeat me," Sesshomaru says. "Or is that you are distracted because you are trying to defeat me without hurting me?"

Amaya bits her bottom lip and looks down to the ground, "I'm sorry, I know it is disrespectful and dishonorable but you are my father and with this new power that I haven't gotten used to yet, I'm scared to hurt you to the point that I might kill you by an accident."

"I can understand you're hesitant but you need not worry about my safety, I am a full Inu youkai and besides I know that you will not kill me, you demon would never allow it under these circumstances. Now are you going to give up or are you going to fight?"

Amaya stands up, "I'm going to fight and win!" and with that said Amaya attacks Sesshomaru doing a mixture of movements keeping Sesshomaru on his toes. Amaya lands a few blows to Sesshomaru, cutting his left arm his back, his right leg and his cheek.

Sesshomaru manages to get out of Amaya's range and attacks her cutting her right arm, her stomach, her leg and her left arm. As he attacked again both their swords clash together and then due to the power behind the attacks fly out of both owners hands and land behind them. Without waiting Amaya and Sesshomaru start in hand to hand combat, throwing punches swinging their claws and legs.

Amaya and Sesshomaru circle each other, blood, dirt, claw marks clearly showing that neither are holding back anymore, their clothes no longer clean, but dirty with dirt and blood and torn in several places due to their claws and swords. Suddenly they jump at each other again this time as Sesshomaru punches Amaya he wraps his tail around Amaya pinning her arms to her sides, he jumps up and slams her into the ground making a small crater where her body landed. Immediately Amaya jumps up and kicks Sesshomaru while he was is mid air making him fall to the ground ungracefully, he slides across the field disturbing the dirt with his claws and body. 'Now this is my daughter,' Sesshomaru is filled with pride but doesn't allow it to show. He watches as Amaya lands on her feet and looks at him with no emotion on her face so he was unable to tell what she is thinking or what her next move would be.

Amaya watches Sesshomaru stand up, 'I have to end this without hurting him too badly, but how? He has speed and power as well as good with both defense and offence. My father really is the strongest demon alive, however I am is daughter and I am from the future so I have a few years experience ahead of him. So now I need to apply my knowledge that I know about him from this time and from what my actual father told me when training. Wait! I have it!' Amaya allows a smile to grace her lips.

Sesshomaru raises and eyebrow, 'what is she planning?' Suddenly Amaya attacks him, her sword behind her but as she gets closer she draws her sword forward and throws it towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru jumps to avoid the sword, once he jumps he feels something behind him, he turns to see that Amaya had jumped as well and is behind him. Amaya kicks his sword hand making it vulnerable and then grabs it; she spins him around and then slams him into the ground.

Amaya steps on his arm making Sesshomaru grunt in pain and release his sword, allowing Amaya to kick his sword out of reach.

Sesshomaru turns his body around and kicks Amaya away from him; he then stands up and runs towards his sword. Just as Sesshomaru was about to wrap his hand around the swords hand something sticks the back of his knees making him fall and just as quick a sword comes between him slicing at his cheek and arm and resting against his neck at an angle that will slice him if he moved.

Amaya looks down at her father and smiles, "I win."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Amaya back away from Sesshomaru and turns her back to him, she then looks up at the sky. 'I managed to defeat him without hurting him to badly,' Amaya sighs in relief, 'Thank the gods.' "A deals a deal now hand over Tenseiga," Amaya says turning around and extending her hand.

Sesshomaru turns around to face his future daughter, "You still held back however you did manage to defeat me, so yes a deal is a deal," he says as he unhooks Tenseiga from his belt and hands it over to Amaya. "You have made me proud to have such a strong daughter, I'm sure my future self is also extremely proud of you, however I wish to talk about you going to the future."

"Oh and what is that?" Amaya asks curious as to what Sesshomaru wanted.

"I want to-" Before Sesshomaru could finish he was interrupted.

"AMAYA!"

Amaya turns around just in time to have Inuyasha's crush her in a hug, "Mom?"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha says ignoring the 'Mom' comment. "Are you hurt anywhere? Let me see your shoulder!"

"I'm fine really, the cuts are already healed and my shoulder will be fine in an hour or so," Amaya says trying to reassure Inuyasha.

"Amaya you will show me your shoulder now," Inuyasha says sternly.

Amaya smiles, 'That's my Mom, always so protective.' Amaya removed her clothes from her left shoulder to show where Sesshomaru had stabbed her only to see dried blood and the slowly closing wound. "See I'm fine, there is no need to worry."

Inuyasha inspects the wound and sighs in relief that his daughter was going to be okay, he then growls and turns to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha storms over to where Sesshomaru is standing and punches him in the chest causing Sesshomaru to grunt in pain. "You bastard how could you stab her! You could have seriously hurt her!"

Sesshomaru looks down at his infuriated mate and blinks, "Inuyasha she will be fine, I would have never seriously hurt her. Now please be calm you don't want to hurt our pups."

"Calm? CALM?! I AM FUCKING CALM!" Inuyasha yells and then storms off.

Amaya laughs at the scene in front of her and when Inuyasha walks off she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Suddenly everything went black and all she could see was her parents walking off and then a flash of there dead bodies appear in front of her.

Sesshomaru was about to go after his angry mate when the scent of salt hits his nose, he turns around to see Amaya standing there looking at Inuyasha's retreating back, with tears falling down her face. Sesshomaru uses his speed to get to Amaya, "Amaya?" Sesshomaru says tenderly, but gross concerned when he gets no response. "Amaya…Amaya what's wrong?"

Amaya blinks and looks up to see her father's worries face, "Huh? Nothings wrong why?"

"Your crying something is wrong," Sesshomaru says.

"Huh?" Amaya brings her hand up and touches her face to see that she was actually crying. "Oh, sorry nothings wrong, I just… Sorry to have worried you I'm fine."

Of course Sesshomaru didn't believe her and raised an eyebrow to show his disbelief. "Amaya," he says hopefully making his point for her to be truthful to him, but she was Inuyasha's daughter and being stubborn is a key trait.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Now as for you and Inuyasha," Amaya smiles.

"What about Inuyasha and me?"

"You have a pissed mate on your hands and one that is going throw a pregnancy which means he is emotional." Amaya laughs a bit as she remembered her Father telling her all about what he went through while Inuyasha was pregnant. Shaking her head she cleared her head before more sad thoughts came to her. "Go say you're sorry and that you won't do it again," Amaya says.

"Why? I did nothing wrong," Sesshomaru states.

"It doesn't matter, you don't even have to mean it, but listen to me it will save you a lot of stress later, even if you didn't do anything wrong and Inuyasha is pissed at you say your sorry, BUT make sure you know what your sorry for. For instance our fight and you stabbing me, go to Inuyasha and say 'Inuyasha, love I'm sorry for stabbing Amaya, I shouldn't have, you are right. Will you forgive me?' and I promise you he will be forgiven. It is so easy but remember saying sorry even if you didn't do anything wrong will be your life saver. Now go make up with your mate."

Sesshomaru thinks about what Amaya has just told him, and then sighs, "If this is what I must do as a mate I shall heed your words and go apologies. However once I return you and I will finish our conversation and you will inform me of what you where thinking about that made you cry, or I shall tell Inuyasha that I saw you crying and let him get it out of you." Sesshomaru smirks when he sees Amaya's eye widen and panic wash over her.

"NO DON'T, god damnit your not even my father yet and your have learned our one fear, a worried Mother! Fine! Now just go apologies," Amaya crosses her arms and storms away, her tail swishing angrily behind her.

Sesshomaru continues to smirk as he turns around and heads towards Kaede's hut where Inuyasha would most likely be. Sure enough once he entered the hut he was greeted by his angry mate.

"GET OUT! I'm still pissed at you!" Inuyasha yells.

Outside of the hut everyone is standing each with an anime sweat drop as they listen to Inuyasha's yelling and crashes coming from the hut.

Inside the hut Inuyasha is panting from all his yelling, and Sesshomaru is up against the wall with knives and things sticking out of the wall all around him. Seeing Inuyasha all tired out he used his speed to get to Inuyasha and pin him to the wall. "Inuyasha my love will you please listen to me, I am trying to apologies."

"What?" Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru wide eyes.

"I wish to say that I am sorry for hurting Amaya, I shouldn't have you are right to be angry. I will not do it again, I promise. Will you please forgive me?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he listens to Sesshomaru's apology; "Of course I'll forgive you," Inuyasha hugs Sesshomaru. "And I'm sorry to throwing things at you," Inuyasha leans up and kisses Sesshomaru who accepts immediately and responds.

Outside everyone is sitting around the fire pit; "I guess Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru made up, I can no longer hear them fighting," Miroku says.

"Yeah you're right," Sango says.

"Hey where is Amaya?" Shippo asks. Everyone looks around only to see the last bit of Amaya disappear over a hill heading towards the well.

"Don't tell me she is leaving already," Kouga says. "And without saying good-bye, that's rude."

"WHAT!" Shippo and Rin yell.

"No she can't!" Rin says and then runs after Amaya, Shippo right behind her.

"Who's leaving?" Inuyasha asks coming out of the hut with Sesshomaru.

"Amaya," Kanna says.

"WHAT! NO!" Inuyasha then bolts after her heading towards the well; Sesshomaru and everyone else close behind.

Amaya watched as her parents went into the hut, 'I should leave now; Saying good-bye will hurt too much especially since I don't know if I will be successful.' Amaya looks down at the Tenseiga in her hands and then nodded her head in confirmation of what she must do. She turned around and then heads towards the well after taking one last look at everyone, she smiles.

Once Amaya reaches the well she looks down at it she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. 'Once I get out on the other side there is no going back, I fight to win or I die trying, and just in case,' Amaya puts a hand over the Tenseiga and chants a time spell, she then cuts her finger and puts a drop of blood on the sword. 'There I have placed a spell that if I die in battle the sword will be sent back here where in this time they can kill Yura and Kenchi before it ends up like my world.' Amaya then places one foot on the well and started the chant that would open the portal when suddenly she ears a stamped of people coming.

"AMAYA DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO THAT WELL!" Inuyasha yells as he sees Amaya about to go in.

Sesshomaru is the first to get there and he tackles her to the ground, then Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo and everyone else.

"God damn it, did you have to tackle me so hard?" Amaya yells at Sesshomaru.

"You were not supposed to leave until we talked, you disobeyed," Sesshomaru says.

"I don't remember making any such promise, you told me you wanted to talk later, you didn't specify when, later for me would be in about 10 years," Amaya says.

"I think not, little one," Sesshomaru growls angrily. He stands up and brings Amaya with him, he then latches on to one of her ears.

"Ouch! Let go, that hurts!" Amaya complains.

"I will not let go until we are done talking," Sesshomaru glares at her but his mightily glare does not affect her she just glares back.

"Amaya why would you leave without saying good-bye?" Rin asks.

Amaya stops glaring at Sesshomaru to look down at Rin who is looking at her with tears in her eyes. Sighing she closes her eyes and then opens them again to look at everyone.

"Amaya why wouldn't you wait for me?" Inuyasha asks looking almost hurt.

"I didn't want to say good-bye not to you or anyone," Amaya says. "There is a chance that I may not be able to defeat Kenchi, I could die in the battle I have already placed a spell on the sword that if I die it will be sent back here were you can defeat Yura and Kenchi before it ends up like my world. I wish I could tell you that I will succeed but the reality is I may not. I didn't want you all to worry. So leaving without good-bye would have been for the best," Amaya explains.

"Is that why you were crying," Sesshomaru asks.

"What! When was Amaya crying?" Inuyasha yells.

"When you punched me and walked away after our battle," Sesshomaru explains.

"Traitor," Amaya mumbles.

"The deal is off you broke it so I broke mine," Sesshomaru says.

"No that is not why I was crying, watching Inuyasha walk away reminded me before I was sent back here when my parents walked away from me to their death. The image of their dead bodies came back to me, that's all. I had been able to put it behind me because Inuyasha and you made me forget but when I realized I had to go back to the future it came back. I couldn't say good-bye again, not again," Amaya says tears threatening to fall but she pushed them back.

Sesshomaru let go of Amaya's ear and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Inuyasha walked up and did the same but to her front so that she was sandwiched between them. "Amaya you are still just a pup, you don't have to do this by yourself," Sesshomaru says. "Let me come with you, I can help you."

"Me as well, let me come with you," Inuyasha says.

"NO!" Amaya yells and pushes them away from her. "Inuyasha you can't. If you come and die, I will never be born. No, absolutely no way in hell. Same with you Sesshomaru, if you die Inuyasha could be upset and could accidently kill the pups within him from the stress and anxiety. Hell no," Amaya says sternly. "I am going alone, end of discussion," Amaya walks over and gets her sword. "I love you both, but I'm sorry." Amaya gets to the well and chants her time traveling spell. "Take care of yourselves and don't worry about me," Amaya smiles. The well glowed and Amaya was about to jump in when suddenly she was tackled and three people fell into the well and disappeared.

"AMAYA!"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kouga, Kanna, Kagura, Shippo, Rin, Sango Miroku, Kohaku and Kirlala all watch as the three people fall into the well and the glowing stops. Rin and Shippo go over to the well and look down to find nothing there. "There gone," Rin says.

"Damn it those dog demons, always so wreckless!" Kouga says.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is pray for there safety," Miroku says. Everyone nods as they stare at the well where there friends once stood.

~*****~Eight Years Into The Future~*****~

Amaya groans as she lands hard on the well floor, "ow, ow, ow, ow that really hurt!"

"You can say that again!" someone else says.

"Huh?" Amaya looks up to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both on top of her. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Amaya yells.

"Amaya please reframe from yelling, you are hurting my ears," Sesshomaru says.

"What the hell were you two thinking!" Amaya says as she gets out from under them.

"Well I say Sesshomaru run after you and I knew he was going to jump in with you and I kind of just reacted the same way," Inuyasha says.

"Un-fucken-believable, I told you both not to come because it is dangerous and what the hell do you two do? Jump right in! I can't send you back until my time powers are restored which take a while, Damn it!"

"Well no need to get so worked up we are here now, so lets just work together and kill Kenchi and revive your world," Inuyasha says.

"Well there is kind of no choice now!" Amaya growls. "Since you're here let me tell you the rules, DON'T trust your nose, it will kill you, don't trust your eyes, they will kill you and if you hear anything hide or it will kill you. Now stay here and wait I need to make sure it is safe," Amaya says and Jumps up to the top and out of the well. The sky is blood red, smoke and small fires are every where and the scent of death is suffocating. There are no trees or plant life and dead bodies are like grass on the ground; Amaya looks down as Tenseiga hums at her side. "Easy Tenseiga we can't revive them yet, or they will just be killed again." Amaya looks around to see what is left of her world, she smiles sadly, 'Don't worry everyone, I will bring you back alive once Kenichi is dead,' Amaya promise. Amaya looks around and sees no immediate danger, satisfied she calls to her parents to come up.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jump out of the well and gasp at the site of once used to a beautiful field that is now covered in blood and bodies. "Oh my god, this is horrible," Inuyasha cries.

"Welcome to the future, this is what the world will be come if you two die here. Now do you understand why I didn't want you two to come, this not what the future is suppose to be," Amaya says, "it's been like this for over a year, I hate it." She turns to her parents, "come on, I'll take you somewhere safe before I go after Kenchi, but before that I have to warn you, Kenchi is a sick bastard, he will probably have some people brought back just to die slowly again, if you see anyone still alive you CANNOT go help them, it will just be a trap and you will get kill. You can't help anyone now, the only thing you can do is stay alive, understand?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nods, but understanding and doing are completely different, which Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will find out later.

Amaya leads them through the bodies and towards a mountainous area on the way they ran into a woman, who was crying and yelling for help, she was covered in blood and more blood was flowing from a stomach wound.

"Please help me!" she cries.

Inuyasha sees the woman and is about to run and help her when Amaya steps in front of him stopping him. "Amaya move she needs help," Inuyasha says.

"She is beyond help, Inuyasha," Amaya says. "It's a trap, you go an help her and you will join her in death. Tenseiga will revive her when the time is right, but for right now she is dead."

Inuyasha looks between Amaya and the woman, 'She reminds me of Sesshomaru right now.'

"Inuyasha you have to be strong, you have to trust me, we are no longer in your world, the rules have changed here, now lets go," Amaya says.

"PLEASE you can' let me die!" The woman screams.

"Come Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says placing a reassuring hand on his mates shoulder.

It took all of Inuyasha's strength to turn his back to the pleading woman and follow Amaya.

After a little while Amaya stops, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stop as well, "Why did we stop?" Inuyasha asks.

"We have to pick something up here," Amaya says. "Please wait here, you will need to prepare yourselves for this."

"For what?" Inuyasha asks.

"To see your future selves' dead bodies," Amaya says. "Wait here," Amaya then runs a head.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watch as Amaya disappeared into a sea of bodies and mentally prepared them selves for what they were about to see.

Amaya runs to where her parents' bodies are while keeping alert in case Kenchi was close by. 'I need to be fast, I don't like leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by themselves.' She runs and then stops when she sees the boulder where her parents died behind. She slowly walks up and uncovers their bodies that were under some dead villagers; Amaya looks down at her parents, she whips strains of hair from their faces. "I'm back, Papa, Father. I know I look different but it's still your little pup. Your past selves are here because they wouldn't listen to me, now I know what it was like for you when we didn't listen to you and put ourselves in danger." Amaya takes a shaky breath, "I have Tenseiga and I will revive you all don't worry," Amaya smiles and then picks up Inuyasha's dead body and throws it over her right shoulder and then picks up Sesshomaru's body and throws it over her left shoulder. "Let's go," Amaya says and then runs back to where she left the past Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stand waiting for Amaya to return, taking the time to fully take in the world around them, neither saying anything. Soon after they see Amaya running towards them with two people over each shoulder; they stare as they realize that it is them but in different kimono's and covered in blood, the scent of death hanging heavily around them.

"Come on you don't have time to stare now, you can once we get to a safe location, now let's go," Amaya says and then turns to run in a different direction.

Behind her Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stare at their future selves over Amaya's shoulders, both taking in the other trying to push down the feelings of sadness of what it would have been like to lose the other. Unaware that something even greater was waiting for them once they reached the mountain cave.

Amaya leads them through the mountains to where a cave is hidden behind a barrier. She chants and the barrier disappears and she walks in, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru close behind her, once inside she places the barrier back up and then says another spell to light up the cave. Amaya walks around a bend in the cave and lays down her parents, waiting for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to walk around and join her.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked around the bend in the cave but stopped immediately when they saw what, or should they say who, was inside as well.

_***AN: Okay I need your help. Should Amaya revive her parents now or wait and see what happens with Kenchi? Let me know your ideas. Thanks for the reviews please continue to review. Peace out!***_


	32. Chapter 31

_Hey everyone I'm very sorry it took me so long but I've had a crazy time with Graduation from college and moving around and trying to find a job. However I am now back and I'm having trouble thinking of a way to continue this story. If anyone has any idea's please let me know! Thanks!_

_Chapter 31_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk over to Amaya and kneels down beside her, "Amaya are these?" Inuyasha asks unable to finish his sentence._

"_Yes, Inuyasha, these are my brothers," Amaya says as she looks over her three brothers, Ryuu who looks like Sesshomaru except his moon his purple and his demon marks are blue. Misaki and Daisuke the twins; they look like Inuyasha but they have Sesshomaru's ears. Misaki has black hair with silver streaks; his moon is blue with purple demon marks. Daisuke has silver hair with black streaks; his moon is red with blue demon marks. Then there is Rin but she is older, her hair is longer; Shippo lay beside her who is also older with long hair that is tied up and beside him is Jaken and then there was Miroku, and Sango. However in the far corner is Ah-Un who is still alive. "I ordered them to stay here to watch over the bodies," Amaya says._

"_You cleaned up all the bodies except for ours," Inuyasha says._

"_Yeah I couldn't leave them all dirty with blood and mud coating their bodies, and I will do the same with my parents," Amaya says and as she gets up and walks over to Ah-Un and pets him on the head. "How are you doing?" Amaya asks. Ah-Un just growls and nods to show they is doing fine; "I will go out and try to find some food in a bit but I want to clean up my parents first," Amaya says and then walks over to the small pond where a bucket is and fills it with water, she then grabs a rag that is hanging on a rock she then walks back over to her parents. She looks over to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing there, "You should sit, we will be here for a while." They both nod and then sit down to watch Amaya go about cleaning their future selves._

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watch as Amaya tenderly takes off her parents' shirts, they see claw marks all over their bodies and each had one fatal blow to their chests. They watch with sadness as Amaya uses the rag to clean off the mud from their faces and then their chests, she had to get new water every few minutes but she did so in silence. _

_Once she was done with their fronts she turned them over and began to wash their backs, after she finished she picked up Sesshomaru and brought him over to the pond and lay him down and gathered all his hair and put it in the water to wash his hair. Once she was done with Sesshomaru she sat him down next to the future Inuyasha up against the wall and then did the same to Inuyasha, washing his hair and then putting him up against the wall. After that she took their clothes and washed them and hung them up to dry. Amaya went and sat down next to her eldest brother Ryuu and just stared at him. _

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both new that Amaya loves Ryuu even though she never told him and both couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose your true love like that, because both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were alive in their time and so was Rin and Jaken and everyone they cared for._

_Amaya leans over and removes a strain of hair from Ryuu's face, she then leans down farther and nuzzles his neck and licks his chin, which in dog terms shows sign of submission and respect, Amaya then stands up and walks towards the entrance. "I'll be back I need to go try and find food. Stay here," Amaya says the last part very sternly, "I don't care what you hear outside, if it's me or anyone else, no one is allowed in here that are not already here, do you understand?" Amaya asks_

"_Yes we understand," Sesshomaru says. "Do not worry about us you have my word we will not venture outside for any reason."_

"_Good, I'll be back shortly, I hope," Amaya says and then leaves. Amaya runs through the field and heads for a small forest that is hopefully still there. She feels Tenseiga still humming beside her, "Calm down Tenseiga you will get your chance to revive everyone, but not yet," she then makes her way towards the forest never noticing the red eyes that are following her every move._

"_So the Princess has returned, and it seems she went to the past and met with Yuki, I can smell her spells from a mile away. I guess I may have finally found a worthy fighter," and evil laughs echo's in the field, as a creature with long black hair and red eyes smirks at the mirror which is showing Amaya running towards the woods and collecting food. "Or maybe I'll make her my mate, if I don't accidently kill her first," Kenchi's smirk widens, "Oh yes this will be fun."_


	33. Chapter 32

Hey everyone OMG it's been over a year since I have updated, I apologies but life got in the way and I have been busy busy busy, but I am updating now and I hope it was worth the wait. I am planning on finishing the story in about 3 or 4 chapters. I am cracking down on myself to get it finished because of all my loyal readers who review deserve and ending to this story! So please enjoy this chapter and I will update again soon I promise it will not be another year I will try and have another up soon. Enjoy! :D

Chapter 32

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look around the cave, their eyes land on their three sons, Shippo and Rin. Their three sons were different in height, Ryuu was taller by about two inches to Misaki and Daisuke were the same height and if Amaya was in her smaller form she would be the shortest. "I wonder what they are like?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm unsure Inuyasha but maybe we will find out before we are sent back to our time," Sesshomaru says as he wraps his arms around Inuyasha.

"When do you think Amaya will be back?"

"I am unsure, from the looks of the land and area food must be hard to find."

Suddenly they heard voices outside women, children and men were yelling for help. It took everything Inuyasha had not to run out and help them, he had to remember Amaya's words about how he wasn't in his time and the rules were different here. Sesshomaru seeing his mate's distress wrapped his arms tighter around his mate and pulled him to his chest and whispered in his ears words of comfort. Soon screams of terror echoed off the walls of the cave and explosions erupted, and Inuyasha buried himself further into Sesshomaru's body. 'How did Amaya live through this all this time?' Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought.

Meanwhile Amaya managed to find a small pond that still had some fish in it, she looked around to make sure that the water wasn't contaimiated due to dead bodies or poision and luckily it wasn't. 'This could be the last bit of food for miles I better get as much as I can,' Amaya then grabbed some stickes and proceeded to fish. She cought 20 of them before she was satisfied, 'now to get some wood for a fire and then rest before I go hunting tomorrow for Kenchi.'

An hour later Amaya arrived back at the cave with the fish and wood for a fire, as she walked in she saw Sesshomaru tightly holding Inuyasha who looked like he wanted to crawl inside of Sesshomaru. "Is everything okay?" Amaya asks.

Inuyasha looked up from Sesshomaru to see Amaya standing there, "Ya it's just that we heard voices and screams, it was so hard to not go and help them."

"I know Papa that you wanted to help them but as you know there is nothing that can be done, they are beyond our help until Kenchi is dead and then Tenseiga can revive them all and then I can use the jewel to revive the land," Amaya explained as she got the fire going and started to cook the fish. "I know you would prefer them raw but it would be best to cook them to get rid of anything that they could have contracted, even though I checked the pond surrounding I don't trust it."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded in understanding, "Amaya, what is the plan from here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"MY plan is to rest for the night and then head out tomorrow to battle Kenchi, you two are going to stay here and be safe, if anything happens to me and Kenchi is still alive you will be sent back to the past and it will be up to you to hunt Yura down and kill her before this," Amaya circled her arms around, "happens. If something happens and Kenchi and I both die my spell will allow you to remain here to revive everyone and use the jewel, once that is done you simple jump into the well and it will take you back to the past. I am positive nothing will happen to me however I have planned for every outcome."

"Amaya we want to help you," Inuyasha said.

"No! Absolutly not! You are pregnant Papa and if anything happens to you we," she points to her brothers, "Will not exsist!"

"Then allow me to help you," Sesshomaru says.

"NO! If anything happens to you Inuyasha will die too, and besides if you in this time didn't have the power after eight years more experience then you to defeat him then you have no chance either and I will not allow you to simple be a destraction so don't even think about it. I am the only one that can defeat him, you both are lucky that I don't have enough power to have sent you back already or I would have unfortunately my power to time travel is all used up from returning here." Amaya sighs and hands them the fish before getting her own, "I love you both very much and I know that you will eventually be my parents however in this time you have to listen to me, I know this place better and I know what I'm up against. Unlike with Naraku you don't have time to slowly understand Kenchi's power and have months to think about how to kill him, he doesn't hide and it only takes one mistake, one miscalculation, for him to over power you and kill you without words of cloting over how he over powered you or warnings that he is going to kill you now, you will simple be dead before you can bat an eye. I've seen him fight by watching everyone I love fight and die by his hands that is the only reason as to how I know his fighting style and his power, that is why you have to understand why you can't help and that I am the only one. If you two come with me he will use you against me and then kill us all. I am beggin you stay here do not follow me into battle," Amaya looked into their eyes, "Promise me, give me your absolute word you will stay here where it is safe."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked from Amaya to each other, "Amaya what if something happens and you need help, we should at least be near by in case we could be of some assistance," Sesshomaru said.

Amaya growls in frustration, "stop being stubborn and listen to what I am saying, it's too dangerous!"

"We heard you and we understand, but you can either let us come and be near by just in case or we will just follow you, we will not sit by and allow you to endanger yourself and if anything happens to you and we could have done something to save you and help you, we would never forgive ourselves," Inuyasha growls back. "I may not have given birth to you yet in my time but you are here and still my daughter and I will not watch you die if I can do something about it, and I am positive Sesshomaru feels the same way."

"I agree with Inuyasha, Amaya you will not change our minds," Sesshomaru says.

Amaya stares into their eyes for a few minutes as they stubbornly stare back, she sighs and lowers her head, "fine seeing as I have no choice you can come but I am going to have you as far back as possible so you wont be endanger and if I tell you to run you do not think twice you run like the devil is on your heels, you can at least promise me that," Amaya says.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both nod, "we promise."

"Good, now let's get some rest for tomorrow, after tonight I cannot be certain when the next time you will be able to rest," Amaya says. "Nothing can enter this barrier with evil intentions so rest easy."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nod and they get comfortable, as does Amaya. As she watches they close their eyes fall sleep, she smirks as she hears their breath even out, 'Good the hearb I put on their food should be in full effect, I cooked them so they wouldn't smell the herb. I took it from Kaede's hut just in case something like this happened, you can never be too prepared, especially when you are dealing with over protective parents like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who are both known for being sturbborn and getting their own way, after all I am their daughter,' Amaya grins to herself, 'they should be out of it for the next 24 hours, that gives me 8 hours of rest and then hopefully the battle will be over by the time they wake up and if for some reason the herb doesn't last as long as it should it will hopefully take them a little bit to get to me and Kenchi should be dead. I hate doing this to them but they leave me no choice, I hope they can forgive me.' Amaya settles down and takes one last look at her family both alive and dead before closing her eyes to sleep.

~*****~ Dawn ~*****~

Amaya finishes tying the fire rat robe that she took from Ah-Un's sattle which were put there by Inuyasha when they fled into hiding, 'luckily Papa's fire rat kimono fits me,' Amaya smiles. She then straps her sword and the Tenseiga to her waist, "Protect them Ah-Un, and stall them if you can if they wake up early." The two headed dragon nods. "Good I will hopefully be back soon," she takes one last look at the sleeping Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and at her family before running out of the cave, with fire in her eyes and with determination in her heart she runs for a few miles and then takes a deep breath and yells, "Kenchi you bastard come out and face your fate! I am here come and get me!"

A/N: Well what you all think? Please review and let me know give ideas give compliments but do not flame! If you don't like don't read its that simple but then again if you didn't like you wouldn't have read this far lol Anywho let me know what ya think I enjoy all your reviews! BTW For those of you who are reading this story and my Naruto story I am going to try and get another chapter up for that story as well soon Im just having a hard time moving on without it becoming boring so please be patient! Until next time keep the peace and the Yaoi! :D


	34. Chapter 33

Hello to all my readers! Yes I am back and I have a new chapter for you! I have not abandoned this story! I have just spend forever to finally get this chapter done it took me forever to finish it! I suck at fighting scenes so I hope a good enough job that ya'll can at least enjoy it a little bit :P

*As a side note I changed Chapter 1… The part where Kagome tells Inuyasha to go ahead and then later she is freaking out because Inuyasha left them… I changed it so it actually works… when Inuyasha runs off Kagome yells for him to wait and come back… so now her freaking out later fits the story..lol*

Enjoy the story!

Chapter 33

Amaya stands in the middle of an empty field, she looks up at the  
blood red sky and all around at the bodies that litter the ground  
where once trees, grass and flowers once grew. 'Come on Kenchi, you  
bastard! I know you are out there watching me, come out and face your  
death,' Amaya growls to herself.

A dark voice floats around her like the wind, "So Amaya you have  
finally returned from the past, and you have grown up to a beautiful  
half-demoness, however from your scent I can tell that Yura had a part  
to play in it."

"Ya the stupid bitch had a part to play in it, she is alive for  
now in the past however that will change once I kill you and then I  
will go back and kill her before any of this has a chance of  
happening."

"Pathetic, you truly think that the likes of you has any chance  
of defeating me? After all that you have seen me do?" Kenchi laughs.

"I have seen what you can do, however Kenchi you are at a  
disadvantage battling me," Amaya smirks.

In a swirl of black smoke Kenchi appeared twenty feet from where  
Amaya is facing, he sees the smirk on her face and frowns, "Oh? How am  
I at a disadvantage?"

"Because you haven't seen me fight, you don't know my power nor  
do you seem to realize what I have in my possession," said Amaya as  
she rested her hand on the Tenseiga on her waist and tilted it so  
that Kenchi would see it.

Kenchi growls but then slowly smirks, "So you went to the past  
and go a new Tenseiga, I think, however, you fail to realize yourself  
that you are missing the key element in defeating me."

"Oh and what would that be?" snarled Amaya.

"A pure soul of course," said Kenchi tauntingly, "There is no one  
left alive that has a pure soul and you are no exception your soul is  
tainted by your hatred and anger for me," Kenchi laughed, "so you  
having that sword does nothing to make me fear you if anything it  
makes me laugh, however if you choose to join me I will let you live,  
you can be my mate."

Amaya laughed, "I'm sorry but my heart already belongs to someone."

"And I have already killed him so why not be with me? After all  
there is no one left alive for you to love."

"Oh I'm not worried I will be bringing him back to life soon  
enough or die and join him in the afterlife," Amaya says. "Now enough  
talk let's get on with this," said Amaya drawing her sword and gets  
into a fighting position holding the point of her sword low.

Kenchi growls and slides into a battle ready position as well,  
"As you wish."

Running towards each other their Amaya and Kenchi's swords clash  
together with such force that an after shock shakes the ground all  
around them, there faces only an inch apart, "Heh you expect to defeat  
me with that blade surely you know it will not kill me," Kenchi said  
laughing in Amayas face.

"It may not kill you but it will hurt you all the same," Amaya  
growled back, breaking her block of his blade and swinging outwards  
with her own, aiming for Kenchi's head. Sensing her shoulder drop and  
her weight shift to swing however he jumped back out of the way making  
her cut his chest instead.

Looking down at his torn shirt and slightly bleeding chest,  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk.. I guess I have underestimated your abilities  
Amaya.", said Kenchi mockingly.

Amaya silently stared at Kenchi and prepared for another attack,  
however before she could move Kenchi suddenly disappeared and then  
reappeared right in front of her raised sword, With a gasp Amaya tried  
to leap out of the way however realises to late that she wasn't fast  
enough as she feels the sting of Kenchi's sword cutting her arm.  
Hissing in pain Amaya glances at the wound and noticed that it wasn't  
that bad so she raises her sword in defense for the next attack.

Kenchi wasted no time in attacking. Again and again the blows  
came as he was relentless and kept swinging his sword. Blocking  
Kenchi's powerful attacks Amaya slowly gives ground as she tries to  
find an opening to attack back. "Just give up you can't defeat me!",  
shouted Kenchi

"Never!" Amaya growls and then she drops to the ground and  
sweeps her leg out to try and trip Kenchi. Seeing her drop Kenchi  
expected the move coming and leaped up into the air. "Wrong move  
asshole!' Amaya said with a smirk and pulled her hand back and then  
forward and shoots a fireball at him. Kenchi disappears and reappears  
to dodge before the fireball could hit but Amaya was prepared and shot  
out another and then another, but Kenchi dodges them all however Amaya  
didn't care, 'it takes more energy to dodge my fire attacked then for  
me to create them, he will tire faster,' she thought as she continued  
the attack.

The fireballs that missed fell to the ground into the bone dry  
grass, soon the field caught fire and and soon red and orange fire lit  
smoke begins to raise up into the sky, however Amaya doesn't stop  
until Kenchi disappears and this time reappears behind her, trying to  
jump out of the way Kenchi is faster his sword as with a upward swing  
he slices her back close to her spine and the force throws her several  
feet forward spinning in the air. Quickly Amaya pushed up on her arms  
and twists her body around in mid air and lands on all fours. The  
smoke from the flames continues to rise into the sky making dark  
clouds appear and soon rain begins to poor down.

Amaya stares across the field at Kenchi on all fours while he  
stares at her as the rain falls; Kenchi raises his sword and draws the  
edge across his toungue licking off Amaya's blood and tasting it, "Mmm  
so tasty, I think I would like more," he says before he ducks slightly  
and charges at her once again. Amaya pushes off the ground and charges  
at Kenchi with her sword raised to defend and attack just as she gets  
close she slaps her hand against the ground and the earth beneath her  
hand responds and rises. Kenchi slides to a stop at this and stares up  
at Amaya just as she pushes off the small mountain she made and jumps  
in behind him using the momentum of the fall and the strength in her  
legs once she touches ground she pushes off with great speed and force  
and aims her sword at Kenchi's back. Kenchi spins to meet her attack  
and lifts his sword arm however it wasn't fast enough, Amaya stops  
only an inch from Kenchi's body as her sword slides in to the side of  
his stomach, the look of shock on his face makes Amaya smile, however  
her smile fades as she coughs, her face pales when her mouth filles  
with the taste of blood and it spills from her lips. Amaya looks down  
and sees that Kenchi's sword is also in the side of her stomach; Amaya  
looks back up and Kenchi's shock expression is gone and replaced with  
a smirk.

'H…how? I… I was sure I… he couldn't have…didn't… fuck,' Amaya  
growls as her body slumps a little causing the blade dig deeper into  
her side.

Kenchi slowly withdraws his sword from her body and watches as  
Amaya falls to one knee, "That is a good position for you, my dear  
Amaya. Though you lasted longer then I thought, but I guess all good  
things come to an end."

"It's not over yet you bastard, I can still fight," Amaya growls  
and jumps away. Panting, her eyes fall to the ground where her blood  
is pooling around her feet just like the rain that is still falling,  
'Damn it, I knew he was strong but this is ludicrous. How am I going  
to get close to him long enough to draw tenseiga and put an end to  
this battle.' Amaya raises her sword and charged. Kenchi met her blade  
with his own and without hesitatation to strike each other again.  
Amaya never takes her eyes off Kenchi, "He must have a pattern I just  
have to be patient and look for it."

The battle continues as neither show signs of slowing down.  
Resorting to brutish tactics Kenchi uses the hilt of his sword and  
punches Amaya in the face splitting her lip. Grunting in pain and  
Amaya jumps away and takes a moment as she looks down, taking stock of  
her wounds, she is now bleeding from her left arm, her side her back  
and various other cuts from Kenchi's sword and from sliding on the  
ground.

Amaya lunges toward Kenchi attempting to stab where his heart  
would be as he jumps up and takes to the sky. He smirks down at her as  
she growls up at him. Amaya waves her hand and used her wind element  
as she jumps up to meet him, to keep her in the air as they took their  
battle to the sky. She swings at him and he blocks and then he strikes  
back. Amaya was starting to suffer from the effects of loosing so much  
blood. 'Damn it my eyes!' Her vision blurred for a second.

That was all the opening Kenchi needed to get in a final attack  
this time he impaling his sword into the center of her chest. Laughing  
as blood sprays out from her lips Kenchi leaned in close so his lips  
were right by her ear. Slowly he licked her ear and whispers, "You're  
finished." He then pulls out his sword and watches as she stares at  
him in shock and then begins to fall back to the ground below.

Amaya watches as Kenchi gets smaller and she falls towards the  
ground, 'No! I can't die like this! Father… Papa… Ryuu…  
Brother's…Everyone is counting on me!' Amaya closes her eyes and let  
out a breath.

"AMAYA!"

The sudden voice that pierces the air makes Amaya eyes snap open  
and look towards the ground a little way away from the battle field.  
Her eyes widens in shock, 'No…It…It can't be!'

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love getting them please continue to review and let me know any ideas and/or what you think. I am going to try and get another chapter up soon. Till next time keep the Yaoi!


	35. Chapter 34

Hello everyone I AM BACK! I am very sorry for the huge wait for this chapter but I am finally graduated from college and my new job has kept me very busy so I have been tired and not able to come up with ideas so in regards to that I wish to send out a sincerely thanks to Jaqua94 for not only reviewing and being a loyal fan to my story but for helping me come up with this new idea for how my story should go. Without Jaqua94 I wouldn't be updating this soon because I was seriously stuck on what to do and where to go with it. So props to Jaqua94 for giving me this great idea and helping me get this chapter up so BIG THANKS! :D

This story has about three more chapters to it and hopefully they will get written as fast as I got this one done after getting the idea :P

And now here is Chapter 34! :D

Chapter 34

Amaya couldn't believe her eyes as she fell towards the ground, 'father?' she thought to herself wondering why Sesshomaru would be all the way out here when she left him back in the cave or maybe it was all the blood she lost that was causing her to hallucinate; however as she got closer to the ground she saw that is wasn't Sesshomaru, her father. The moon was purple and his demon marks were blue 'Ryuu?!' he was dressed in the same outfit as Sesshomaru except it was all black with red and blue and gold designs. Amaya couldn't believe her eyes, why was Ryuu here? How was he here? He looked like he was the same as age as Amaya in her grown up body, 'Now I know I must be hallucinating… he can't be here.' She watched as he jumped up towards her and caught her the moment his arms wrapped around her torn and beat up bloody body her eyes grew large with realization that he wasn't a hallucination from blood loss. Once they landed gracefully on the ground, Amaya continued to stare up at her big brother, her one and only love with wide eyes; Ryuu then looked down at her his eyes filled with concern as he took in her appearence.

"Amaya," he said in a deep rich voice that made her want to cry.

"…. Ryuu?" Amaya finally said after moment the shock still written all over her face. "How? … Why?... I don't understand," she continued and then a coughing fit hit her blood splattered Ryuu's Kimono you couldn't see it due to the color unless you looked very closely and Ryuu didn't seem to care because he then spoke.

"Don't speak I will explain everything once we get back to the hide out," Ryuu said.

"No… I…. I have to-" Amaya stopped when she coughed again; once she finished she looked up to see that Ryuu's eyes glared down at her.

"You need to hear what I have to say and you are badly injured. If you fight anymore you will die and I will not let that happen while I am here," he growled.

Kenchi watched as this new person appeared and caught Amaya, he grew tired of waiting and decided to make quick work of this new demon that appeared. "I don't know who you are but you are interfering with my battle you will remove yourself and leave Amaya with me."

Ryuu turned to look at Kenchi with indifference, "You will get to continue your battle after I am done with her."

Kenchi growled and moved into attack but suddenly they both disappeared. He let out a yell of frustration and looked around to see if he could see where they went; however they were gone.

~****~ At the Cave ~****~

Amaya watched as Ryuu walked towards the cave, once they entered he turned the corner where everyone was and stopped when he saw the bodies of himself and his brothers and two sets of his parents. He gave Amaya a questioning glace. "They followed me when I came back here from the past," Amaya said.

Ryuu nodded in understanding and placed her against a rock to rest, he nuzzled her head and inhaled her scent, he loved his little sisters scent her natural scent of wind, trees and flowers, however the scent of blood was quickly over powering her natural scent and he growled in disapproval. He rubbed Amaya's cheek with his and then kissed her before tell her not to move. He then walked over to where his younger parents slept and pulled a small pouch from his pocket, he opened it and held it under Inuyasha's nose, in two seconds Inuyasha was jerking away in disgust while holding his nose. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL!" He yelled and started snorting and rubbing his nose to try and rid his poor nose of the smell. Ryuu then moved to Sesshomaru and did the same thing however when Sesshomaru awoke he wasn't as loud as Inuyasha but he was trying to rid his nose of the god awful scent he only mumbled something about hating the smell of smelling salts. Finally once they got over the horrible smell of the salts the scent of blood was next to hit them and they turned to see Amaya lying down against a rock bleeding and panting. "Amaya what happened?" Inuyasha asked going into worry mother mode.

"She fought against Kenchi, and was losing," Ryuu said making Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turn to the new voice to face a demon they didn't reconize.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked from Ryuu to each other and then back again, Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when he observed how this new demon looked almost exactly life Sesshomaru except his crecent moon was purple and the marks on his cheek where blue. Sesshomaru seemed to realize the same thing and almost at the exact same time they turned to the children to see that this demon looked like the older version of Ryuu their oldest son. "Are you…?" Sesshomaru started.

"Yes I am Ryuu, however I am his older self, I came from the future," Ryuu said and then smirked when he saw his Papa's mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water.

"How is that possible?" Inuyasha finally asked after getting over the initial shock of this new information. "I thought Amaya was the only one that could travel through time?"

"Please explain how it is that you are here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will," Ryuu said as he walked back over to Amaya, "I must help Amaya so I will explain as I do so," he said as he kneeled down to start inspecting the damage that was done to his little sister. "Yes it is true Amaya is the only one who can use the ability to travel through time with her own power, therefore I had to find another person with that ability in order to make this journey," Ryuu paused when he peeled back Amaya's shirt that was soaked with blood to see the damage, the wrappings that where around Amaya's chest was stained with blood the stab wound to the center of her chest was still heavily bleeding but thankfully it didn't cause the wrapping to expose her breasts the injury to her back was only slightly bleeding but was healing farly quickly due to it only being a shallow cut and her shouldn't was healing faster then her chest wound but slower then her back. "Amaya you were reckless, you may try to act like Father but you are like Papa more and more," he said as he walked over to the pond to pick up the bucket that was there he then filled up the bucket with water and grabbed the cloth before walking back over to Amaya to clean off the blood.

"Oh shut up… I was doing my best he just got a few lucky shots in," Amaya growled as she watched her brother go to the pond and back again.

Ryuu stood in front of Amaya and growled back, "a few? You call this a few? You would have died if I hadn't shown up."

"Stop scolding me and finish explaining why you are here in the first place," Amaya growled and then she and Ryuu glared at each other for a few minutes before Amaya began to cough, she felt Ryuu kneel beside her and rub her back he then offered her some water from the bucket. Amaya gulped it down before sighing. "If you are here then that means that I defeated Kenchi right?"

Ryuu looked away and decided to focus on cleaning her injuries, "Yes in my time, which is a 100 years into the future, the lands are finally repaired from all the damage and the people thrive with happiness and peaceful times, however not everyone is happy, Misaki, Daisuke, myself, Papa and Father are still not recovered from what this battle will take away from us." Ryuu stopped and looked deep into Amaya's eyes with such deep sadness that Amaya wanted to hug her big brother and take away what was making him so sad. Her big brother never showed much emotion just like Father but the sadness she saw in his eyes for him to show it must mean that whatever happened was truly a horrible thing.

"Ryuu?" Amaya questioned softly.

Ryuu took a deep breath his hands balled up into fists he looked like he was fighting himself of whether or not to tell what he knew, however after a minute he spoke. "You fight Kenchi, you realized what you needed to do to kill him and so you over came your hatred for him and truly forgave him, you win by purifying your heart and using the tenseiga on yourself and him, you win the war but it was at the cost of your life." Ryuu explained and watched as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru inhale sharply, however Amaya doesn't look surprised and looks away. "You knew?" Ryuu said with a hint of surprise and then glared at her as she turned her down so her bangs covered her eyes. "You knew that you were not going to walk away from this battle alive? I spent the past 100 years searching and trying to find a way to save you to bring you back, the tenseiga couldn't being you back because there was no body to bring your soul back to, we couldn't even bury you because of that. Everyone misses you like crazy, I miss you like crazy. And now I come find out that you knew you were going to die and you didn't even try to find another way so you could live?" Ryuu was trying hard not to hit her for making him feel this way, he wanted to hug her and make her understand his feelings for her but he couldn't he didn't know if she truly felt that same way or if her feelings were of that of a little sister admiring her older brother.

"Yes, I have prepared myself to die in order to save everyone I love," Amaya explained. "That is why I pretended that I didn't want Inuyasha and Sesshomaru here with me and I planned on them following me I realized that there was a good chance I was going to die so this way Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could bring everyone back, I put them to sleep because I didn't want them to watch me die like I watched all of you die." Amaya said, with her big brother here she felt something inside her snap so she finally said what she has been wanting to say since everything began. "I had to watch everyone I love die in front of me my family, my friends, you; you growl at me because of what I was prepared to do yet no one even bothers to put themselves in my shoes or try to understand how I feel, I want to cry, I want to scream and I want to cry some more, I want my family here protecting me and telling me everything will be okay, I am tied of being the adult, I am too young to be in this situation, but I am dealing with it the best way I know how. I am not perfect, yet when I was in the past I had to pretend I was perfect, I battled both Papa and Father and I had to try my hardest to make it look like I was superior to them but all I did was exploit their weaknesses that I knew they had from that long ago, when I got this body yes I did become stronger then them but until then everyone thought I was perfect but I'm not!" Amaya cried, "I don't have anyone to help me or tell me what I should do, so don't judge me." Amaya pushed away from Ryuu even though all she wanted to do was cuddle up to him, but she was having an emotional overload and she just wanted to cry but she had to be strong even though she didn't want to be. Amaya grabbed the forgotten cloth from Ryuu hands and the bucket then walked over to the pond where she removed her top; she grabbed the bucket and began to fill it up and pore over herself so she could clean all the blood away her ears twitching on her head and her tail flicking with her irritation behind her.

Ryuu, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stared at her back and then at the ground, all where thinking about what she said. She had a point they forgot that she is just a pup on the inside even though she has the body of an adult. She witnessed the vicious murder of everyone around her; she is the only one left from this time. For the past few years she has been all alone, she had to survive by herself while everyone fought and died in front of her, and then she had to go to the past and be with her friends and family that she just watched die but were there in front of her and yet she was still alone because she couldn't reveal who she was to anyone, she had to be strong and hide her emotions her fear or sadness couldn't be shown for the sake of the mission she was on to save everyone she loved. She wasn't able to bounce ideas for how to battle Kenchi off of anyone because everyone who truly knew what Kenchi is and the power he has are all dead, no one else could have helped because they wouldn't know or truly understand the situation at hand.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought of all the times she was around death and the troubles she faced in their time and then looking around here she carried her dead friends and family to this place cleaned them and wasn't able to shed one tear for them because if she showed emotions she would show weakness and Kenchi would exploit that. She was technically 8 in human years never before she witnesses this type of war or battles and suddenly she is thrust into the center of it. She should be at home studying and still training and believe that everything is right with the world and that her parents would protect her from everything and nothing could ever hurt her, yet here she is in the body of adult with still the heart and mind of a pup washing blood of her body from multiple stab wounds that look painful and not shedding one tear or flinching in pain because in her mind she wasn't allowed to show weakness of any kind in front of anyone.

Everyone looked up when Amaya crouches and does a doggy shake to ride her body and hair of the water, she then tilts her head from side to side to get the water out of her ears, the blood was almost all gone just a little remained from the wounds on her shoulder and chest that were still bleeding slightly but were healing, she put on her top and the fire rat top coat and tied it. She then smoothes out her hair and tail that were sticking out due to her shaking like a dog and then with her head down she walks to the farthest corner of the cave where it looks out at everyone as well as the entrance she sits down with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around her knees with her head resting on them and her tail wrapped around her.

Amaya wanted nothing more then to cry, how dare they scold her on what she did and was going to do, its not like they were here to tell her any other options if Ryuu had a problem with how she was fighting and her decisions then the least he could do was offer an alternative rather then disapproving with it. She loved him with all her heart but he couldn't understand what she is feeling or going through, how could he? He was dead the whole time. Amaya jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her shoulder waist, she looked up in surprise to find Ryuu there holding her and leaning his head down on hers so her face is against his chest and his tail wrapping around her. Amaya inhaled and the familiar scent of her big brother filled her nose bringing tears to her eyes, oh god how she missed his scent. She then felt another set of arms on the other side of her going around her should and waist as well, and then another moving in behind her to hold her from the back the arms wrapping around her along with a tail wrapping around her; Amaya looked to her other side to see Inuyasha and then up to see Sesshomaru behind her who had his tail wrapped around everyone. The scent of her family surrounded her and suddenly her walls shattered like a glass hitting the floor, tears spilled from her eyes, slowly at first and then she couldn't stop. She choke back a sob and she buried herself as close to her family as she could get and cried, she cried harder as she heard their whispers of love and praise and apologies. Amaya cried for all the hurt, pain and sadness she felt since this whole war began.

What did everyone think? Please review they make me happy :D I had some reviews stating that Amaya seemed a bit too perfect for her age so I tried to make her less so and bring her back to being a kid who experience a lot of horrible things yet at the same time she is the daughter of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so she is stubborn as all hell and doesn't like to show emotions a lot. So I hope y'all like it… Till next time keep the peace! :D


	36. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I had trouble finding the right song for this chapter and had a bit of writers block but here it is!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love getting reviews and knowing what you all think about my chapters. **

**Well without further delay here is chapter 35!**

Chapter 35

Family and security that is what drifted through Amaya's mind as she floated along the realm of consciousness, it almost made her cry again. How long has it been since she felt this way? The last time was before all this horror began with Kenchi, she was an innocent pup cuddling in a doggy pile with her brothers, and when they woke up they decided to invade their parent's room to sleep with them. Amaya smiled at the memory but soon realized she had to wake up, she shouldn't have even fallen asleep but with seeing her beautiful, handsome brother and her near death experience she broke. She felt embarrassed, she has always tried to be strong around her brother, every time she got hurt she would hold back her tears when he was around because she was in love with him and her big strong beautiful brother wouldn't want to be with a weak, emotional female so she trained her body and her mind so she wouldn't appear weak or emotional.

Amaya came from her thoughts and opened her eyes and the first thing that greeted her were golden eyes that were Ryuu's that shined with affection and a hint of sadness, he was also giving her one of his rare smiles.

~*****~ An hour before ~*****~

Ryuu, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha held Amaya as she cried her heart out, all of them whispering words of love and affection and apologies for being so judgmental and for not truly understanding what she was secretly going through. They all began to pet her hair and back and gave her soft kisses wherever they could reach. After a while Amaya's crying turned to choke sobs and then to random hiccups as her breathing evened out to signify that she had fallen asleep. No one dared to move from her for fear of waking her up, Ryuu just stared at her lost in his own thoughts.

~*****~ Ryuu's Prov ~*****~

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Amaya in this body, she looks so beautiful. So this is what she would have looked like in my time if she had survived; she looks just like Papa if he were a female. A perfect combination of Father and Papa, yet no matter who she took after she would always be perfect in my eyes, even though I was a pup and she didn't breath when she was born I felt a part of myself die with her, even though I didn't know anything for I had only been born myself a few minutes before I knew that this presence couldn't die, not without me and I willed this presence to live and here she is. My feelings only grew as we did; I had noticed her always looking at me, seeking my approval, seeking my presents.

From the moment I asked Father about his love for Papa I knew that that is what I felt for her, however before I could even begin to court her the war began and when I died looking into her pleading eyes I knew that I would rather die then watch her die but at the same time I wanted to live to protect her.

When I awoke all those years ago to Father and Papa and my brothers I knew instantly that she wasn't alive the void in my heart told me long before I was told what happened. Father, Papa Misuki and Daisuke mourn for Amaya and even on the day I left for this time we still mourn her, we never forgave ourselves for not being able to protect her. From that day onwards I buried myself into training and research into ways to bring her back but when I found none I looked for an alternative and that's when I found Neoko a sorceress who knew a spell that would send me back in time but I wasn't strong enough to make the journey alive so I spent years training and then finally I was strong enough.

When I made it here I was surprised that I made it just in time before Amaya died and I intervened; what surprised me even more was that when she died she was in the body of an adult, I don't know how that happened but she looks just like I always dreamed she would, yet here she is alive and in my arms and just a few hours before was scolding me.

Father, Papa Misuki Daisuke and I never knew what she went through between us all dying and being brought back to life and now that I know, I don't know how to react; she has done so much without us even knowing which makes me mourn her even more.

I don't want to let her go, I want to protect her I want to hold her and I want to kiss her to reassure myself she is alive, and now she is awake and staring at me when those golden eyes that hold so much yet tell so little. I love Amaya so much and before I leave I will tell her and make her understand that dying is no longer an option that she belongs here in the world of the living so that I may claim her and treasure her forever I can't help but smile at that thought, Amaya is mine and I will not let her go, not even death with separate us now that I have her alive and in my arms.

~*****~ End of Ryuu's Prov~*****~

Amaya was shocked to see so many emotions cross her brother's face, sadness, loneliness, determination and now love and possessiveness. Never before has she seen such possessiveness directed towards her from the one she loves so much. "Ryuu?" Amaya asked her curiosity getting the better of her as to why her brother's eyes reflected so many emotions she has never need in his eyes before.

"Amaya I wish to speak with you alone," Ryuu said his eyes going back to hiding his emotions, to which was useless as Amaya has learned to see past his mask and see what laid beyond it, however he wasn't aware of that fact.

"Okay," Amaya said, she then slowly untangled herself from her Father's and Papa's embrace and stood with Ryuu, who had gotten up and held out a hand to help her stand which she took with a small smile. Their Father and Papa shifted due to the movement but neither opened their eyes and just snuggled into each other. Amaya and Ryuu knew that even if they were awake they heard that they wished to be alone so they wouldn't follow them.

Ryuu kept a hold of Amaya's hand as they walked towards the front of the cave, once they reached the entrance they stopped. Both of them stared out into the empty waste lands that once was green grass and forests was now bare and littered with bodies, blood and withered trees. Ryuu turned to Amaya to see her staring out into the desert.

"It's so sad," Amaya said. "This place used to be filled with life and now there is only death. This place used to be a forest that Papa and Father took us to play, Daisuke and Misaki found this place and showed it to us, do you remember?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, they lead you here and dared you to come in here; they had told you that this place was home to a monster that eats children that dare enter."

"They dared me to come in and to bring back proof; I was so scared but I knew you were watching and I didn't want to appear weak, so I came in," Amaya smiled sadly.

"I never thought you as weak, Amaya," Ryuu said.

"Ya but I didn't know that, now I do, but I ended up appearing weak anyways after what had happened. They secretly followed me knowing I was scared so I wasn't using my nose and they popped out of no where and when I ran I tripped and hurt my ankle. I yelled at them for being jerks and when I tried to walk I couldn't, but then you were there, you carried me to the lake that was just a bit always and made me keep in in the cold water. You were always there for me, no matter what stupid stuff I did or got myself into you were always there."

"Of course I was, you are my little sister and I made an oath to always protect you whether it is from an enemy or your brothers," Ryuu gave her a small smiled, which Amaya returned.

"I miss them," Amaya's eyes watered it hurt to think about them.

Ryuu turned so that he faced Amaya who turned as well, he stares into the beautiful golden eyes of his little sister and the one he loves.

Amaya stares into Ryuu's eyes; soon she feels her face heat up with a blush as he just stands there and stares at her. Finally she couldn't take the look in his eyes she looks down shyly, "What did you wanna talk about?"

Ryuu encircled his arms around her and buried his face into her hair between her puppy ears, taking a deep breath he inhaled her beautiful scent cherry blossoms with a touch of her Papa's earthly scent and her Father sharp electric scent mixed just enough to enhance hers. He then moved his face down to her neck and inhaled the one spot that he wishes he could sink his fangs into he scent was very strong where her neck met her shoulder. "Do you know how much I must control myself right now to not mark you, I want to so bad, I want to make you mine and never let you go." Ryuu nuzzled her neck memories of when she was alive in his time filled his mind, all the times she has sat with him under a tree while he read to her, the times she has smiled and laughed.

Amaya leaned her head towards Ryuu's and nuzzled her nose into his neck right back, she has missed her big brother so much that she wanted to cry again, "I miss you so much Ryuu."

"And I have missed you my beautiful Amaya, I hope that the me in this time will forgive his older self."

Amaya leaned back and looked up into Ryuu's eyes, "Wha-?" Before Amaya could finish her sentence Ryuu cupped her face and his lips pressed against her's. Amaya's eyes widened in shock, it was soft and gentle; slowly Amaya's eyes closed as she enjoyed her first kiss and it was with her older brother who is the love of her life.

Ryuu was in heaven Amaya's lips tasted so good, he could die a happy demon now that he finally got to taste his little sisters lips, he wanted more and hell on earth will not stop him now. He ran his tongue over Amaya's lips asking for entrance and with a moan he got it.

Amaya's moaned when Ryuu's tongue touched her lips asking for entrance. How could be deny her big brother when this is what she has always wanted, she parted her lips and immediately Ryuu's tongue was in her with force. Amaya could barely breathe as Ryuu's tongue ran across her gums, teeth, and tongue. When air became necessary they parted, Ryuu leaned his head against Amaya's as they panted for air. Amaya then smiled and let out a small giggle, "I don't know if you will forgive yourself for stealing my first kiss, you might wanna watch your back big brother," Amaya giggled.

Ryuu let out a small laugh, "I guess I better, I am known as being very selfish and possessive."

"I guess that is why I love you so much," Amaya blushed. Her face then got serious, "I promise big brother I wont hurt you again I will fight and I will win and then you can be happy, I never wanted to hurt you I want you to know that."

Ryuu cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "I know you didn't, I believe in you Amaya, I know you will find a way to defeat Kenichi without sacrificing yourself. Change the future Amaya; I don't want to live in a world without you in it."

Amaya smiled and then looked outside at the night sky, "It's funny," she said.

"What is?" Ryuu asked running his hands over her cheeks and then into her hair.

"They night sky, the land is filled with death but they night sky is clear and the stars are shinning with the crescent moon so beautiful, if you stare long enough you could almost believe that this war hasn't happened. That I am with Father and Papa, Misaki and Daisuke and you on the balcony looking up at the night sky."

"I also remember when we use to do that you would sing to us," Ryuu smiled.

"Ya I remember that," Amaya smiled.

"Would you?"

"Would I what?" Amaya asked confused.

"Sing to me? It has been so long and I wish to hear you sing," Ryuu looked at her with pleading eyes that were also very sad.

Amaya couldn't refuse her big brother, especially when he was practically begging her, "Of course," Amaya smiled. She then looked up at the night sky and took a breath._**Kinou wa anna ni naitari shita kedo**_

_I cried so much yesterday but_

_**Ima nara wakaru yo I listen to the song**_

_I understand now, I listen to the song  
__**Jibun no omoi wo kotoba ni shiyou to Anata wo mitara koe ni naranai**_

_as I tried to convey my feeling into words and looked at you  
__**My heart Sonna ni yasashikunai de**__  
my heart can't be made out in words  
__**Ashita wa kitto sorezore no keshiki ga matteru**__  
don't be so kind a different scenery awaits for each of us tomorrow  
__**kamisama onegai**_

_please god_

Ryuu closed his eyes and bathed in the sound of his little sister beautiful voice; it had been so long since he heard her sing that it made his eyes water. Unbeknown to him he wasn't the only one enjoying her voice._  
_

_**Tomorrow is the last Time**__  
__Tomorrow is the last Time_

_**Anata no soba ni itai yo**__  
__I want to be next to you_

_**Saigo no kiss hanaretemo kokoro tsunagatteru**__  
__even after our last kiss separates, our hearts are connected__  
__**Tomorrow is the last Time**__  
__Tomorrow is the last Time_

_**Watashi to yume wo kanaete**__  
__please grant the dream with me_

_**Saigo no hi tobidasou**__  
__let's depart on the last day_

_**Shinpai nai yo ne hora**_

_there's nothing to worry, see_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha opened their eyes when Amaya started singing, her voice echoed along the cave walls making the song all the more angelic as if she was a spirit singing to the Gods.

_**Futari de sugoshita heya no mado kara wa**_

_from the window of the room we lived in together  
__**Nishibi ga sashikomu but there is nobody**_

_the setting sun shines in but there is nobody  
__**Futatabi watashi ga umarekawattemo**_

_even if I'm reborn again  
__**Anata wo erande aisuru deshou my love**_

_I'll probably choose and love you my love_

_**Itsumo no koe ga kikoenai**_

_I can't hear the usual voice  
__**Sou anata wa mou inai**_

_that's right, you're not here anymore  
__**Tsuyokunarutte jibun ni chikau**_

_I vow to myself to become stronger_

Ryuu along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha closed their eyes as they took in the song and its meaning; it was beautiful, but sad.

Inuyasha leaned into Sesshoamru deeper, "Amaya, her voice is beautiful," he mumbled. Sesshoamru hummed in agreement.

_**Tomorrow is the last time**_

_Tomorrow is the last Time  
__**Anata no soba ni itai yo**_

_I want to be next to you  
__**Saigo no kiss hanaretemo kokoro tsunagatteru**_

_even after our last kiss separates, our hearts are connected  
__**Tomorrow is the last time**_

_Tomorrow is the last Time  
__**Watashi to yume wo kanaete**_

_please grant the dream with me  
__**Saigo no hi tobidasou**_

_let's depart on the last day  
__**Shinpai nai yo ne hora**_

_there's nothing to worry, see  
__**Tanoshikatta ano hibi wo Tsurete tabidatsu no YOU KNOW**__  
you know, I will depart carrying along those fun days_

_**Tomorrow is the last time**_

_Tomorrow is the last Time  
__**Anata no soba ni itai yo**_

_I want to be next to you  
__**Saigo no kiss hanaretemo kokoro tsunagatteru**_

_even after our last kiss separates, our hearts are connected  
__**Tomorrow is the last time**_

_Tomorrow is the last Time  
__**Watashi to yume wo kanaete**_

_please grant the dream with me  
__**Saigo no hi tobidasou**_

_let's depart on the last day  
__**Shinpai nai yo ne hora**_

_there's nothing to worry, see _

Amaya finished the song and looked over at her brother, she gasped when she saw a lone tear fall down his cheek, she turned and hugged him.

Ryuu hugged her back, "I love you so much Amaya, and I am sorry."

"Don't be, no one could have predicted the events that took place or the fate that fell upon us," Amaya whispered.

"Such mature language for a pup," Ryuu said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I am in an adult body with my adult big brother, I try," Amaya giggled.

Ryuu moved to sit against the wall by the entrence so he could still look up at the night sky, he then pulled Amaya down so she lay between his legs and against his chest. Amaya purred as she snuggled into her big brother. After a few moments to get comfortable Ryuu spoke, "Tomorrow I must return."

Amaya let out a sad sigh, "I know and I must figh Kenchi."

Ryuu wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against him, "Please, little sister, don't die," Ryuu begged as he buried his nose in her neck and inhaled her scent.

"I can't promise anything, nothing is certain with this type of battle, but I will promise to not give up, I will try finding another way and live so that we may be together," Amaya said.

"That is all I can ask," Ryuu said.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had heard everything from before and after Amaya singing, they couldn't help but hear all the love and sadness they emitted from them.

"They really love each other," Inuyasha said.

"That they do little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Sessh we need to find a way to help Amaya so she doesn't die, her and Ryuu need to be together, we can't let her die and have our children suffer, not if there is anything we can do," Inuyasha said.

"We can try, mate, but I fear we may not be able to anything, this situation is out of our hands."

"We have to try," Inuyasha said.

"We will see what tomorrow brings, Inu, there is nothing more we can do but wait," Sesshomary said. He then began to pet Inuyasha's hair and ears, "Rest Inu, we will need our strength for tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded his head held Sesshomaru tighter, he feared for his future children and for themselves, but he would rest and face those fears tomorrow.

Ryuu and Amaya cuddled together their tails, arms and legs entwined together and just enjoyed the moment with each other, not just as two beings in love but as family finally being together. After a while they both fell asleep, neither looking forward to the rising of the sun for then they would have to depart and their fates would be decided._**  
**_

_A/N – this song doesn't belong to me… I found it while watching Detective Conan it is titled Tomorrow is the last time by Mai Kuraki- English lyrics __**Japanese lyrics**_

**So? What do you all think… I wanted to give a little more plot with Ryuu and Amaya in it, I know all you Inu and Sesshy fans like them but Ryuu and Amaya are the other major couple in the story so for all you who like them I gave a bit more in sight to Ryuu, he is a bit OOC but that is because he is from a different future and as been thought a lot so give the poor guy a break from being almost like Sesshy. Anyways please review and tell me what you think… The next chapter will be the finally battle which I am not overly good at so it may take some time but I will try to give it my best shot! So please review review review! Till next time keep the yaoi coming! :D**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone thank you for your patients and your reviews... It took me a long time to come up with this chapter, I wrote this chapter in 5 hours so I hope it wont be a disappointment I hope you like it... So I have two more chapters to go before this story is finished, I am working on them now so hopefully it wont be too long before I get these up.**

**Thank you and enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter 36

Morning came too soon for the two couples that slept in the cave; Amaya was the first to awaken, she looked up at her sleeping brother and smiled, 'Thank the Gods it wasn't all a dream.' She reached up her clawed hand to run it gently down Ryuu's face and then turned so she could bury her face into his cheek and then his neck, taking in his scent.

Ryuu awoke to his little sister nuzzling his neck, he purred his pleasure at having his sister so affection, to which he returned the gesture by bringing her face up to his so that he may bury his nose in her neck.

They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes, "the sun has risen big brother," Amaya said sadness instantly filling her eyes. "I do not wish for you to go."

"Do not worry Amaya, we will not be parted long for as soon as you defeat Kenchi and live we will be together again and never parted," Ryuu said. He stood up and then extended his hand to Amaya to help her up, which she took without hesitation. "Let us to get Father and Papa and then I must say goodbye for now."

"Alright if we have too, but I am not gonna like it," Amaya pouted. She truly did not want her big brother to go, she was happy with him here; it made her feel like she was the pup she actually is.

"No one ever said you had to like it, but remember I will always be with you and I will always love you."

"I could never forget that," Amaya smiled.

They walked back into the cave to see that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already awake. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up at them as they rounded the corner and came towards them. "How did you guys sleep?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Ryuu never batting an eye at the taunt from his Papa simply said, "It was the best sleep I have had in 100 years," while Amaya blushed and agreed except for the 100 years thing.

Amaya pointed for Ryuu to sit with their parents as she disappeared around another corner in the back of the cave for a few minutes before reappearing with a medium sized bowl filled with barriers. "I picked this for reservations in case I couldn't find food, I have kept them in cold water in a basket so they should still taste fresh," She then divided up the barriers and when Ryuu went to protest she simply glared at him to which he gave in.

Once they finished eating Amaya walked over to her family that lay motionless on the ground and kissed their foreheads, 'Soon my family, we will be together again.' Smiling softy looks over at Ah-Un, please keep them safe my friend as well as these two, she nods over at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who were beside Ryuu.

"We are coming with you," Inuyasha said, "And don't you dare say anything, we are coming and that is that, we are your parents and I will not take no for an answer."

"Papa please understand that you have to stay here for you safety and the safety of me and my brothers future, if something happens to you here we will never be born," Amaya said.

"I will protect him," Sesshomaru said as he stands beside Inuyasha.

"Ya and who is going to protect you? Kenchi is stronger then you both put together, he far stronger then I have suspected, no I am sorry I can't allow it."

"Amaya you have no choice," Inuyasha said.

"Why can't you guys understand that I don't want you there and that this is for your own good?" Amaya pleaded. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder; she turned around to see Ryuu standing beside her.

"Allow them to come, they maybe able to help, they can look after themselves," Ryuu said.

"Ya and if Kenchi kills them?" Amaya glared.

"Then bring them back with Tenseiga," Ryuu countered.

"And if I die before I could?"

"Then that is a risk that they are willing to take."

"But I am not!" Amaya yelled.

"Amaya," Ryuu pleaded into her eyes. "Don't fight them on this they will follow you whether you want them to or not at least this way you know they are there and can help keep them safe."

Amaya stared into her brothers' eyes, why couldn't she deny him anything. He made even the most stupidest decisions sound logical. "Fine, but you will do as I say and if you defy me I will send you back to the past before you can even blink," Amaya stated angrily.

"We agree to your terms," Sesshomaru said and put and arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Amaya, I must be leaving, the spell is starting to wear off," Ryuu said.

Sure enough when Amaya looked back her brother he seemed paler, "Ryuu!" Amaya exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"It's okay Amaya, everything will be okay, remember I will always be with you," Ryuu smiled.

Amaya leaned forwards and hugged him, "I love you."

Ryuu hugged her back, "I love you too."

Amaya looked up and leaned forward to give her brother a goodbye kiss but as she pressed her lips to his she went right through him and soon she couldn't even feel his arms and he disappeared from her sight with a sad smile on his face. "Ryuu," Amaya whispered.

Two sets of arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace, "Amaya everything will be okay, look over there, he is still here and soon you will bring him back and you two will be together again," Inuyasha said.

Amaya looked over at her big brothers lifeless body, tears that she didn't know were falling and she quickly wiped them away. She then turned towards the front of the cave with an expression of determination on her face. "Today, this ends and I will be with my family again and peace will once again own this world."

Amaya, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran to where Amaya last battled Kenchi, she then looked over at a few boulders and a fallen old tree that lay a few yards away. "I want you two to go and hide over behind those boulders, you will still be able to see me but you will also be out of my way. The only time you are to interfere is if I ask or I am dead, alright?"

"We understand," Sesshomaru said. "Be careful Amaya, and no matter what know that we are proud of you and I am positive that our future selves are proud of you too."

"Ya that's right and don't forget to live," Inuyasha added.

Amaya smiled, "Don't worry I have a plan and I am positive that I will win." Amaya gave them a thumbs up, "Now go before he gets here." They both nodded and did as they were told. She turned her back to them and began to walk farther away, taking deep calming breaths as she did.

Amaya stopped when she believed she was far enough that Kenchi wouldn't catch their scent. She looked around at the deserted wasteland that lay before and all around her. 'Such a pity, but soon very soon life will once again thrive this empty plan,' with that thought in mind she let herself go a small smile. Suddenly the winds picked up carrying the scent of blood and death Amaya looked up to see Kenchi standing ten feet above her.

"So my darling Amaya I see you have come back to me," he smiled, "and you're all healed I see."

"Yes I have come back… to end this fight and restore peace and life to the land," Amaya said. "But before we fight I wish to talk to you for a minute."

Kenchi blinked a couple times before he burst out laughing, "You wish to talk to me? Well this is a surprise," Kenchi threw his head back and continued to laugh.

Amaya growled up at him, "If you talk with me and answer a couple of questions for me, and if at the end of our little conversation I don't get out of you what I want, then I will let you do with me as you want."

At that statement Kenchi stopped laughing and looked down at her with a serious face, "You're serious."

"I am," Amaya said sternly.

Kenchi put a hand to his chin, "Well… Alright then let's get this over with." He then lowered himself to the ground so that he was ten feet away from her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha peered over the rock to see what was happening, "What do you think she is going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know love," Sesshomaru said. "I wish I knew what she expects to get out of talking with him."

"Ya really, look around talking to him would be like talking with Naraku," Inuyasha snorted.

"Let us see what she has planned, love, who knows maybe after all the destruction that has faced this time maybe the Gods will have mercy and provide a miracle."

Back with Amaya and Kenchi they stood there looking at each other, "Well I am listening," Kenchi said.

Amaya took a deep breath, 'I hope this works, if it doesn't I am sorry brother but I will have to carry on with plan B and you already know where that leads me.' "Alright then this is what I have to say; I hated you, I am only a pup and yet I have seen so much death and destruction by your hand that it makes me angry everyone one I love is dead; my family, my friends, my true love how could I not hate you and wish for your death," Amaya growled at Kenchi's smirk. "However in my journey to find a way to kill you a discovered your birth and how it came to be, and suddenly I began to feel sadness overtake my hate. I thought that if I hated you enough I would find the resolve to kill you, but it won't. I learned of the future as well, you wanna know what I learned there?"

Kenchi raised an eye brow at this, "I didn't think your powers allowed you to venture into the future."

"It doesn't but I had the future come to me in the form of my beloved, he told me what I did to kill you, I used the power of tenseiga," at that she padded the sword on her hip, "And killed you." Kenchi growled at this, "However it came at a price and it was my life." Amaya bit her lip and closed her eyes, "I knew that already, and my beloved Ryuu begged me to find another way to live so that we could be together. I promised him I would believing I would have to break that promise, but as I slept in his arms I thought of another way." She opened her eyes and looked at Kenchi, "I looked back at all that I have learned and that brings me to my question. Look around Kenchi, I want you to take a good look around and tell me what you see."

Kenchi looked around and saw the desert wasteland that he created, no humans, no demons, no plant life, no animals just himself and the half demon before him. "I see nothing, but my handy work."

"Exactly, you see nothing. There is nothing left, what did you hope in gaining by destroying everything?"

"My master made me so that I would destroy this world."

"And where is your master now?"

"…Dead."

"So why? You have no master now so why not choose to go against what she wanted and help me restore this world that you destroyed."

"It is what I am, it is all I know."

Amaya opened her mouth to continue on when she suddenly remembered, 'All he knows? That's right, he was born from the energy all the hate and anger that Yura collected from demons and humans alike. It really is all he knows how…sad.' Amaya looked at Kenchi sadly and watched as he looked at her in confusion.

Kenchi couldn't help but get confused by Amaya's expression, he has seen many expressions fear, hate, anger, but never seen his emotion before, "What is that?" he growled.

Now it was Amaya's turn to be confused, "What is what?"

"That emotion that was on your face."

"The… emotion?" Amaya thought for a second trying to figure out what he was talking amount, then it struck her, 'When I felt sad he must be talking about that emotion.' "I was sadness that is the emotion that you saw."

"Sadness? What is that emotion?"

"Sadness is an emotion that someone feels when they are in pain or feel a sense of loss or when someone feels unhappy."

"Pain, loss, unhappy?"

"Yes I was feeling sad but not for me, but for you."

"Sadness … for… me?"

"Yes, you made me sad because all you know is anger and hate. I don't think that is right, everyone should know love."

"Love?"

"Ya love, it's when you care about someone and want to protect them from harm. It makes you feel warm and fuzzy on the inside."

"I have no such feelings."

"Before our first fight you said you wanted me as a mate, in order to want a mate you must feel something."

"I do not, you are a female and I feel instincts like any other being to want to satisfy a biological need that is all and as it is I killed everyone else you are all that is left."

"Oh Kenchi, I feel sorry for you," Amaya said. "You are hurting on the inside and don't even know it."

"I tire of this, if you are finished with this, let us battle."

"You don't feel the least bit sorry for what you have done?" Amaya questioned.

"I do not, why would a feel sorry for what I have done?"

"Because it is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yes there is a difference between right and wrong. It is bad to wish the destruction of everyone and wish for nothing but pain and death."

"Bad?"

"Yes what you are doing is very bad."

"It makes no difference, I am fulfilling my mission and that is all that matters to me."

"And after you do what then?"

"Then what?"

"What will you do after you are the only one left?"

"I will be no more."

'How sad he will die and he doesn't even care.' Amaya growled this wasn't going how she wanted it to; she was hoping that having him understand the difference between good and bad he would stop, but it doesn't look like it will work. 'Only one thing left.' "So you won't stop?"

"No."

"Then allow me to do one thing before you do as you wish."

At then Kenchi raised an eyebrow at this, 'That look is back in her eyes, that sadness. Why does it bother me? I shouldn't feel this.' "A last request?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Amaya smiled sadly, 'This is it, the moment of truth.' "Okay here I come; I won't hurt you I promise. I want to show you something."

"Show me something?" Kenchi asked.

"Yes, whenever I was hurt and angry, my family would make it go away," Amaya smiled as she walked towards him.

"Go away? The Anger and hurt?"

"Yes, do you want to know how?" Amaya couldn't help but think that she wasn't the only child in an adult body, Kenchi seems to just like a child knowing nothing about the world or other people and simply letting hate and anger cloud his judgment and using it to follow his 'mother's' order. 'All he needs is love.'

Curiosity got the better of Kenchi and he nodded, and watched as she advanced towards him until she was standing directly in front of him.

Amaya took a breath before opening her arms and smiling sadly up at him, "Kenchi I forgive you." She then wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug.

Kenchi stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him, he didn't have a clue as what she was doing or what he was suppose to do, was this a fighting tactic he didn't know about?

"Kenchi, I forgive you for everything," Amaya whispered in his ear. "You don't know any better."

Something inside Kenchi turned, "What… What is this?"

"It's a hug," Amaya said.

"A hug?"

"Yes it is meant to comfort someone when they have bad emotions running through them."

"Bad emotions… Hug…" Kenchi's head started to feel dizzy, it felt constricting. "What are you doing to me?" He began to shake.

Amaya felt this and held on tighter, "its okay Kenchi."

"NO! What are you doing to me?!" Kenchi tried to fight her off but his body wouldn't listen to him.

"No I won't let go, you need this more then anyone," Amaya said.

Kenchi couldn't believe what was happening to him, he felt something cracking within him and he didn't understand it. All the anger and hate energy was swirling around and he felt something else starting to bubble as well.

"All the hate and anger made you do bad things, killing and destroying people is wrong, you have great power but you should have been taught to put that power towards helping people not killing them."

"Killing… is wrong? Bad… I don't understand. What... What is happening?" Kenchi felt something running down his face, he reached up and touched his face, and he pulled his hand away and saw clear liquid on his fingers.

"They are tears Kenchi, It's what happens when you're sad, and all that hate and anger can turn to sadness once you start to calm down. You're lonely and all that hate and anger isn't you, you need to let go. I am here for you," Amaya said.

Kenchi's tears didn't stop, as he cried he heard Amaya whispering into his ear that he was doing a good job and that it was okay.

"Kenchi, let it all out, if you want to change your ways I can help you. If you stop and don't wish to hurt anyone anymore you could even join our family we could teach you to control your power and teach you right and wrong."

"A… Family?"

"That's right, a family, you could become a brother and have a place to belong."

Kenchi couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'I was told I was a demon that no one could ever love me, that I would never belong, yet here is the last person in the lands telling me I could belong somewhere and even to a family. Even after everything I have done, she let her hate for me go and is now trying to save me. I don't understand.'

"Kenchi I know it is confusing but don't let your hate and anger blind you," Amaya said.

Kenchi leaned his head down on Amaya's shoulder and inhaled her scent. 'Love, caring, protecting,' "Amaya… how do you know if you care for someone?"

"You know because you want to see that person smile, and safe. You don't want to see them hurt or cry."

"So you don't care about me then, for I am crying."

"That's not true, sometimes its okay for someone you care about to cry, because it will help them heal from the hurt and pain. What I meant was that you don't want to make them cry intentionally. You need to cry because you were born with hate and anger only. So let it out."

"Caring," Kenchi whispered. 'Could I really be a part of a family that I killed? No…' Kenchi moved away from Amaya. "I am sorry, I can't be a part of your family, I must die."

"No," Amaya moved to look at him in the eyes, "You can change and my family and I can help you."

"Amaya, I was born of hate and anger I cannot change, you know this."

"I don't want to have to kill you, together we can bring everyone back, see I have Tenseiga and the shikon jewel. By combining the power we can rebuild everything." Amaya brought out the jewel and the sword.

"You know what must be done," Kenchi said.

"Damnit," Amaya growled.

Kenchi grabbed onto Amaya's hand that was around the Tenseiga and quickly moved in behind her. He then moved their hands so that the sword pointed at their chests. "I hope you live through this, Amaya. If the Gods would grant me that one wish that maybe my death can mean something too."

Amaya's eyes widen as she turned to look over her shoulder at Kenchi, but also saw her parents looking over the rock she told them to hide behind "I'm sorry" she mouthed. Amaya clutched the jewel in her hand, "I hope for you to be reborn Kenchi, and finally be happy and know love." Once she finished saying that he moved their hand and pierced their chests. 'May the lands be reborn and everyone revived. Tenseiga please hear my plea and take from us what you need.' "Kenchi, I forgive you."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked over they barely made out what was being said, but then suddenly Kenchi was behind Amaya they couldn't see what was happening but then Amaya looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'I'm sorry'

"NO!" they yelled and went to run towards her when suddenly a sword popped out of Kenchi's back.

"Amaya!" Inuyasha yelled. "No! You promised!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran over and kneeled in front of her and Kenchi's bodies. "Amaya you promised," Sesshomaru said.

Amaya looked up weakly at her parents, "Don't worry, I don't intend to leave the world of the living quite yet," She panted.

"Amaya? Why?" Inuyasha said, his eyes reflecting his concern and worry.

"Papa, Father, its okay trust me," Amaya smiled weakly. Suddenly her hand began to glow white and then black and then pink. "See, no worries," she said looking up at her parents. The glow began to spread till it covered Kenchi's and her entire body. "I love you both," Amaya said as the light got so bright that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to cover their eyes.

They backed up and opened their eyes just a bit to try and see what was happening. Amaya's and Kenchi's body glowed and soon morphed into a ball of light that shot up into the air, the swirling of the colors looked beautiful, white, black and pink kept blending together till finally it started pulsing and settling on white. An image of Amaya appeared in the sky he hand holding the ball of light and soon Kenchi appeared beside her and when he touched the ball his image got sucked into the ball of light and then Amaya's as well.

"Sesshomaru what is happening?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know Inu, but a power is building and it is extremely powerful," Sesshoamru said.

The ball began to pulsate more soon it burst into a giant light that showered down upon the land.

"Beautiful," Inuyasha mumbled.

As the shower of light touched the ground it also began to glow and light up the world. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched in amazement as a wave of rainbow light spread across the land and in its wake grass began to grow and the trees began to sprout up along with flowers, lakes began to fill with water. It was as if years were passing by in seconds reviving everything in its wake. Soon the light died down and the once desert wastelands were once again alive with plant life and animals.

"Hey Sess, if the plants and animals are alive do you think that weird light also revived the people?" Inuyasha asked. "And where is Amaya? She said she wouldn't die, so where is she?"

"I don't know about any of those questions, with magic as strong as this anything is possible, let us go to the cave and see. If they are revived we can all look for Amaya," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded and they both turned and ran back to the cave; as they approached they gasped when they saw their future selves and their children. Inuyasha stood beside Sesshomaru, "What should we do? Should we go see them?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked from Sesshomaru their future selves to see that they were spotted and they were coming towards them.

**(IMPORTANT A/N NOTE! PLEASE READ BELOW BEFORE CONTINUING**

**Future Sesshomaru will be known as Sesshomaru**

**Past Sesshomaru will be known as Sessh**

**Future Inuyasha will be known as Inuyasha**

**Past Inuyasha will be known as Inu)**

Future Sesshomaru and Inuyasha along with their kids stopped when they reached their past selves. "I take it Amaya went to the past, I was unaware that she was bring you back with her," Sesshomaru said.

"It was a surprise to us as well however when Amaya's left our time to come fight we didn't want her to be along so we followed against her wishes," Sessh said.

"And of course you came even though you are pregnant," Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

"Damn straight I did, Amaya is my future child I couldn't let her come here alone," Inu said crossing his arms as well.

"Speaking of which, where is my little sister?" Ryuu said coming to stand between his parents.

"Yes I take it from that fact that we are alive that she succeeded in defeated Kenchi," Inuyasha said.

Sessh and Inu looked at each other both before looking at their future selves. "Well that's the thing, she isn't here."

Ryuu growled, "What? Explain!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked down at their oldest son, "Ryuu manners. They maybe our past selves but they are still your parents," Sesshomaru said.

Ryuu continued to glare up at the past selves of his parents, "Where is Amaya? Please explain where my little sister is."

"Sessh you explain it," Inu said.

"I will explain from the beginning," Sessh said and so he did from the moment they arrived to the current event. "And now we are here," Sessh finished.

"She's gone?" Daisuke and Misuki said together.

"She promised my future self she wouldn't die and she did," Ryuu growled.

"Now Ryuu that may not be the case, when she disappeared into the ball of light it could of sent Amaya far from the original battle sight," Sesshomaru said.

"That is what we were thinking so we decided to come see if you all were revived and if so then we could have more people to search," Inu said.

"I believe we should start our search now, we will meet back here in 1 hour," Sesshomaru said.

_'There will be no need to go searching Inuyasha,'_ a female voice said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked all around trying to find the source of the voice, but no one was around.

A small laugh carried along the wind, _'My sweet boy all grown up and having and had pups of his own, oh how proud of you am I,' _the female said.

"What?!" Both Inuyasha and Inu said together, tears welled up in their eyes, "It can't be." Inu said.

"Inu?" Both Sesshomaru and Sessh looked at their mates.

Inuyasha and Inu stood beside each other as they watched a ball of light hovered in front of them and then gasped as the source of the voice appeared in front of them. "Mother?!" They said together.

Izayoi smiled at both of her son, _'Hello my little yasha.'_

"Mother? How is that possible?" Inu said.

"How can you be here?" Inuyasha said.

Izayoi pouted,_ 'Is that the greeting I get from my son after so long?' _

"No! Mother I am sorry its just that…" Inu lost what he was going to say as tears started to flow.

"Mother," Inuyasha said he also was too choked up to say anything else as he looked upon his mother.

Izayoi smiled and held out her arms,_ 'Come to mommy.' _Inuyasha and Inu wasted no time in running into their mother's arms both crying their eyes out. _'There there my brave boys everything will be okay, I am so proud of both of you, you have made me a proud mother and a proud grandmother.'_

_'Don't forget about me,'_ a male's voice said. Another ball of light appeared beside Izayoi and then became an image.

Now it was Sesshomaru and Sessh's turn to gasp in shock, as the image appeared, "Father?" They said together.

_'Hello my sons,'_ Inu-Taisho smiled as he looked at his sons, and then down at his other sons.

Inuyasha and Inu looked up from their mother's arms to see their Father smiling down at them.

Inu-Taisho smirked at his sons faces of confusion, _'I will explain… When Amaya used her body as an energy source so that the Tenseiga could revive everyone she also used the jewels power. Her body and Kenchi's took over the good and evil that was battling inside the jewel and because Kenchi surrendered the jewel purified itself and granted the wish that Amaya subconsciously made, to bring all her loved ones and the earth back to life, and the power of the jewel amplified Tenseiga's power and thus everything you see was possible, the power also allowed us to appear before you as we also play a part in the revival for we are granting Kenchi's wish.'_ Inu- Taisho explained.

Inu-Taisho's explanation confused them all; "Father what do you mean grant Kenchi's wish?" Sessh asked.

Inu-Taisho smiled, _'First I wish to tell you how proud I am of you Sesshomaru, you managed to put aside your hate for half-demons and humans and made a very nice life for yourself and you now have a wonderful family. You have made me a very proud Father and Grandfather,'_ he smiled.

Izayoi smiled and nodded as well, _'Sesshomaru thank you for looking after my darling baby boy and giving him love, it may have been a bumpy road but the end result was one that your father and I have been hoping for.'_

Izayoi and Inu-Taisho looked down at their grandson's with a smile; suddenly Ryuu walked over to his grandfather, "Grandpa, Grandma, do you know where Amaya is?" Ryuu asked.

Izayoi giggled and looked up at Inu-Taisho, _'Ryuu, grandson, your little sister and future mate is safe.'_

Ryuu blushed at the mate comment and then looked at his Father who gave him a small smile, but then it disappeared. "Father you said that Amaya is safe and that you and Lady Izayoi were here to grant Kenchi's wish, what wish are you granting" Sesshomaru asked.

Inu-Taisho smiled and walked over to both Sesshomaru's and patted their shoulders, _'Kenchi's wish was that Amaya wouldn't die.' _He then turned and walked over to both Inuyasha's that were still in Izayoi's arms, he then patted their shoulders. _'Thank you both for forgiving Sesshomaru, and giving him love and a family. Being Lord of the west is a hard life, and a lonely one at that; your people come first and everyone who wishes to mate you are only after the title and what Sesshomaru can give them, not love. You gave him a family that is based on love and you wish nothing more than to be with him not because of his title but because he is Sesshomaru your older brother. You have a big heart, just like you mother,'_ at that he smiled at Izayoi, who smiled back. She then patted Inuyasha's shoulders and went to stand by her mate. Both looked out at their sons and grandchildren with big smiles. _'Amaya did die,'_ Inu-Taisho said.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

_'Amaya also wished not to be saved but for Kenchi to be reborn in a kind and loving family; Kenchi's wish was for Amaya to survive and for a pure evil creature to make a selfless wish the Gods couldn't help but grant it and that is what brings us here,'_ Izayoi smiled and then turned to her mate.

Everyone looked at Inu-Taisho who smiled and held out his arms, a ball of light appeared and soon morphed into a small bundle. He held the bundle in one arm and removed the cloth from its head to reveal the tiny pup inside a seven year old Amaya.

Everyone smiled and Ryuu ran up to his grandfather who bent down so Ryuu could see her. He raised his hand and ran it down her sleep face, "Amaya?" Ryuu called out to her.

Amaya's face scrunched up and slowly she opened her eyes, at first her vision was a little blurry but soon the face of her older brother came into view, "Ryuu!" Amaya jumped out of her Grandfathers arms and into Ryuu's. "Ryuu! Ryuu! I missed you so much big brother!" Amaya smiled tears of happiness running down her face. After a minute she pulled away and looked up at her Grandparents. "Hello, you look like my Father and Papa," she said to Inu-Taisho.

Inu-Taisho smiled down at her, _'That I do little one as because I am your Grandfather, your Father and Papa's Father.'_

"Wow that must mean that you are my grandmother!" Amaya said as she looked at Izayoi, Papa and I look like you when we turn human, though Papa says that I look more like you because I am female," she smiled.

Izayoi smiled, _'I am glad to hear that young one, you have done us both proud and your brother's as well. Misuki, Daisuke, Ryuu, Amaya you have done so well during this war that you make us so very proud. Please continue to make us proud for we will be watching over you all.' _

Amaya smiled and waved her brothers over, once all four were standing in front of their grandparents they bent down and hugged and kissed them. Both parents stood and watched their pups hug their grandparents for the first and last time.

_'Well my grandchildren and my sons we must be off, our time is at and end,' _Inu-Taisho said.

"Mother, Father," Inuyasha and Inu said.

"Father, Lady Izayoi" Sesshomaru and Sess said.

"Grandpa Grandma," the children bowed.

Inu-Taisho and Izayoi never let their smile fall as they disappeared.

Both the Inuyasha's pressed against their mates wanting comfort after their parents disappeared, which both Sesshomaru's padded their heads in comfort, before they turned to Amaya who was being hugged and tackled by her brothers, of course Ryuu being protective and keeping a close eye on her.

"Amaya," Sesshomaru said, to which the boys stopped playing with their sister and stood to stare up at their parents.

Amaya looked up at her parents and after looking back at Ryuu who nodded and let his hand fall from her arm so she could go to her parents.

Inu and Sessh fought to go to her, as she wasn't their daughter yet and their future selves had the right to her first.

Amaya walked over to her parents and looked up at them, "Father, Papa? Did I do good?"

Inuyasha kneeled down and held out his arms, which Amaya smiled and ran into her Papa's arms crying tears of joy. "Of course my baby girl, you did a great job," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru also kneeled down and hugged his daughter, "Pup you did very good. It must have been hard on you, for that we are sorry."

Amaya looked up at her Father and smiled, "It was hard, you were all gone and I had to watch you all die, but I am so happy that you are all alive again, and that I could be here too." Amaya waved her brothers over; they all hugged each other and nuzzled Amaya who laughed and giggled. She then thought of something, "Oh no!" She jumped out of her family's arms and started to look around frantically. "It's gone!" She yelled mortified.

"What is Amaya?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tenseiga, I can't find it!" Amaya sighed, and then looked up at Sessh and Inu, "I'm sorry, I had it in my hands and now it's gone."

Sessh and Inu kneeled down and patted her shoulder, "Amaya it is alright, we are just happy to know that you are alive, safe and sound." Sessh said.

Suddenly a light appeared between them and then it vanished leaving the tenseiga in front of them. Amaya smiled brightly and grabbed the sword, "YAH! Here you go!" Amaya handed the sword back to Sessh. She then looked up at the sky, "THANKS GRANDPA!" She then grabbed both their hands and pulled them towards her family, "Inu, Sessh meet your future pups, and my brothers, Ryuu, Daisuke and Misuki." Amaya smiled as she pushed her brother forward to meet them, "Father, Papa can we all eat together before they have to go back? Please?" Amaya asked.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other before looking back down at her, "If they want to then we do not see why not," Sesshomaru said.

"Yah!" Amaya then ran over and asked Inu and Sessh the same thing, they nodded in agreement and Amaya danced in happiness.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and playing, Sessh and Sesshomaru, Inu and Inuyasha spent it talking and giving each other advice, Sesshomaru giving Sessh advice about what to expect while Inuyasha is pregnant and Inuyasha giving Inu advice about what to expect. Meanwhile Amaya played with her two brothers while Ryuu stood watching making sure they didn't get into trouble or let their playing get too rough.

Once it was time for dinner they sat around eating while Amaya told stories of her adventure in the past, Inu and Sessh noticed how Ryuu never left Amaya's side. Soon after they finished eating it was time for Amaya to send Inu and Sessh back to the past they all walked to the well together where they said their goodbyes.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up to Sessh and Inu, "Thank you for looking after Amaya." Inuyasha said.

"It was no problem in fact we owe Amaya lot, if it wasn't for her it might have taken longer for us to get together," Inu said looking up at Sessh.

"She does a Father proud with both her strength and the respect she showed us," Sessh said, which Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

Sessh and Inu looked down at Amaya, Inu with tears in his eyes. Amaya saw this and waved him to kneel down, once they did Amaya patted Inu's cheek, "Don't be sad we will see each other again, after all I am your daughter," Amaya smiled.

"I know little one," Inu said, "But that doesn't mean we won't miss you."

Sessh nodded, "You have done so much for us and you have achieved much as well, we are very proud of you Amaya." He then looked at Ryuu, "Take good care of your sister; she is truly one of a kind."

Ryuu nodded, "I will."

Amaya just giggled and then turned and hugged Sessh and Inu, "I love you."

"And we love you," Inu said.

Amaya released them and walked over to the well; she closed her eyes and chanted a few words. The well began to glow she then turned to Inu and Sessh, "Alright it's done all you have to do is jump in and it will take you back to the past."

Sessh and Inu gave one last look at their future family and then down at Amaya, "Good bye Amaya," Sessh said.

"Bye Amaya," Inu said. And then together holding hands they jumped into the well.

"Goodbye Inu, Sessh! Take care of each other!" Amaya waved.

Inu and Sessh were surrounded in a bright light before the touched the ground back in their own time.

**Well what did you all think? Good? Bad? Worth the wait? Please review and let me know what ya'll think... Till next time! :D**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter… It took me longer then expected to write this up but I was shocked that it turned out longer then I thought 19 pages! Holy Cow! Anyways here is the second last chapter one more after this and the story is done… As for those also reading my Naruto fanfic… I will try to work on that one next I have postponed that story until I finish this one and then I will work on it. Thanks to everyone for your patients and I hope this was worth the wait.**

**Now one to the chapter!**

Chapter 37

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha touched down on the ground after their small journey through time; they looked up to see the sun shining down brightly on them. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and gave him a small reassuring smile before he put his arm around Inuyasha's waist and jumped out of the well.

Inuyasha looked around at the beautiful forest around him; he then looked down and put a hand on his stomach. "She's in there Sessh, along with her brothers," Inuyasha said, he was sad that he would have to wait almost a year to see Amaya again.

Sesshomaru sensed his mates sadness and pulled Inuyasha closer to himself, "Do not worry Inu, we will have all the time in the world to be with out Pups when they are born, a few months will fly by and before you know it we will have four amazing pups and you can spend all the time in the world with them," Sesshomaru said and then kissed Inuyasha's temple.

"Ya I guess so, but I still wish I could have them now," Inuyasha pouted.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I know."

The next thing they new they saw a group of people coming towards them, Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna, Kirlala and Kaede coming over the small hill towards them.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha waved.

"Hey mutt I see you both are back in one piece," Kouga smirked.

"Inuyasha, my friend, and Lord Sesshomaru it is good to see you back," Miroku said, which Sango and Kohaku agreed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha!" Rin yelled and ran to hug her parents.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled and did the same as Rin.

Kagura and Kanna just gave a small bow and a smile, while Kirlala purred in happiness at her friends return.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I take it ye journey was a success," Kaede asked.

"Yes it was," Inuyasha smiled.

"Well what happened? Is Amaya all right? Is Kenchi dead? What?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha just gave a small chuckle, "Why don't we get some food and I will tell you all about it?"

Everyone nodded and headed towards the village, everyone was looking forward to hear what has become of the future.

Once everyone had food ready they sat around the fire while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru told them what happened from the time they got to the future until when they came back to this time line. By the time they had finished the story everyone had finished eating and was listening intensively to the story, no one wanted to miss one second of what happened.

"Wow that must have been weird, talking with your future selves," Kouga said.

"Ya it was for a little bit but after a while it didn't become so weird," Inuyasha said.

"I am glad that Amaya is okay," Rin said. "I can't wait for her to be born so that we may become friends again," she smiled.

"Ya and I can finally meet her brothers," Shippo smiled. "It will be nice to have brothers... Not that I don't like hanging out with you Rin," Shippo immediately added when she saw Rin pout.

"I will miss her in the mean time," Rin added.

"We all will," Inuyasha said has be placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"So what is the plan now?" Miroku asked.

"Well I need to be getting back to the pack," Kouga said.

"Kanna and I have plans to travel for a bit, after all now that we are free we wish to see what the world has to offer us," Kagura said, looking down at Kanna who nodded.

"Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, we would like to offer a hand is helping you locate and destroy the one called Yura that Amaya said created Kenichi, if that is okay with you," Miroku said, while indicated that 'us' meant Sango and Kirlala.

"Of course you can help, we could use all the help we could get, without Amaya here to tell us where she is we have to try to locate her on our one," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, if the search takes too long you will have to return here. Soon your energy and stamina will deplete and you will find it difficult to walk even a few steps," Sesshomaru said.

"What?! How long till that happens?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am uncertain, the Sesshomaru from the future said that it took his Inuyasha 8 months before he became bed ridden, with four pups growing inside you it is to be expected," Sesshomaru explained.

"So I am now what? Two, two and a half weeks along so we have plenty of time before I am bed ridden," Inuyasha stated. "See not a big deal."

Sesshomaru nodded at his mate, "we should just relax today and that way we can start our search with fresh eyes." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If it is alright with Lady Kaede we would like to spend the night and rest before Kanna and I start our own journey tomorrow," Kagura asked.

"Same here," Kouga said.

"Aye it is alright with me," Kaede said. "As for me I am going to turn in now, these old bones require early resting."

"Goodnight Lady Kaede," Everyone said.

"Night Granny," Inuyasha said.

"Good night everyone, goodnight Pup," Kaede smiled.

Soon after Lady Kaede left Sango, Miroku, Kohaku also turned in for the night which Kirlala followed her humans, followed by Rin and Shippo who were told by Inuyasha to go to bed.

"Come Kanna we should rest as well," Kagura said as she headed to the spare hut that Lady Kaede gave them for their time in the village, Kanna just nodded and followed.

"Well I'm going to bed too Mutt, I will see ya in the morning," Kouga said.

"Night Kouga, don't let your fleas keep you up all night," Inuyasha smirked.

"I would say the same but from the look on Lord Sesshomaru's face I should say don't let your mate keep you up all night," Kouga laughed as Inuyasha turned red. He then turned around and went into the hut where Kaede and the other's were.

After everyone was gone, it took Inuyasha a few minutes before he turned to look at his mate, who was indeed looking at him with intense lust in his eyes. "Come Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stood up and held out his hand to Inuyasha.

With a blush Inuyasha took his hand and when they stood, Sesshomaru swiftly picked Inuyasha up bridal style and took off for the woods. He stopped at the Sacred God Tree, the one that Inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years. Sesshomaru sat down after removing their swords and put Inuyasha so that he was on his lap facing him. "Sessh, why here?"

"Because I am aware this tree holds many memories for you, most of them are not pleasant, I wish to rectify that. Besides I am very grateful to this tree," Sesshomaru said.

At that Inuyasha got confused, "Why?"

"Because if the Priestess had shot you with her arrow and you had hit a different tree, I would have lost you before I even had a chance to find you. This tree saved your life and for that I am grateful," Sesshomaru said giving a barely noticeable smile.

However Inuyasha caught the smile and smiled back, "Ya I guess I never thought about that, maybe that is why even though I was pinned here this tree is has become a place I liked to call home."

"'Liked' little brother, is it not still?"

"Yes and no, this place will always be my first real home after Mother died, however my new home is with you," Inuyasha grinned, "Where ever you are that is where my home is."

"That you are correct little brother," Sesshomaru growled, "For you are my home as well," Sesshomaru then leaned in and kissed his mate with a possessive growl.

Inuyasha moaned at the possessiveness of the kiss, and gave a growl of his own as he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and brought him closer; Sesshomaru growled louder and ran his tongue over Inuyasha's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Inuyasha gladly gave. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, but Sesshomaru was the seme and soon Inuyasha gave in with a submissive whine. Sesshomaru growled in approval as he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and brought their hips closer together. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss as his acing arousal got stimulated by the friction, Inuyasha began to move his hips against Sesshomaru's causing him to let out a small moan of his own. Inuyasha broke the kiss and leaned his forward so his mouth was right by Sesshomaru's ear, he gave it a small lick making Sesshomaru shudder and with ragged lust filled voice he whispered, "Please Sessh… I need you… Take me big brother."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned crimson and he flipped Inuyasha over faster then Inuyasha could blink and with talented hands Sesshomaru had Inuyasha's clothes off in a matter of seconds and immediately attached his lips to his mating mark on Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha arched his back as pleasure shot through his body when Sesshomaru kissed and licked his mating mark. Inuyasha fought through the haze of lust and brought his hands in front of him so that he could rid Sesshomaru of his clothes. Inuyasha let out a frustrated whine as his hands kept losing their grip because of the pleasure that Sesshomaru was giving him. "Sessh," Inuyasha moaned, "Please!" He begged.

Sesshomaru nipped playfully at his Inuyasha's neck before he sat up briefly to remove his clothes; once done he laid down on top of his mate and they moaned as their erections pressed together. Inuyasha began to thrust his hips upwards wanting the friction on his aching arousal trying to find completion but Sesshomaru was having none of that. Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled away which made Inuyasha half growl half whine in disappointment. "Patients my beautiful mate, patients," he then brought up three fingers to Inuyasha's lips, "Suck," was all that needed to be said before Inuyasha got the hint and pulled the three fingers into his mouth. Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha licks and sucked on his fingers, Inuyasha then got a wicked idea and began to graze his teeth across the tips of Sesshomaru's fingers knowing that that is a sensitive spot. Sesshomaru jerked as the pleasurable sensation ran through his body, he leaned down to his mate's furry ear, "if you keep that up my naughty little Inu I will end up taking you before I can prepare you."

Inuyasha's ear flickered as Sesshomaru's breath brushed across his sensitive ear, and then jumped in pleasure as suddenly a wet tongue ran over the tip and then teeth nibbled on it. "ahh!" Inuyasha moaned around the fingers.

Sesshomaru finally released Inuyasha's ear and pulled his fingers from the warm cavern of Inuyasha's mouth, he then moved so his body was over one of Inuyasha's leg and lifted the other leg over his shoulder almost folding him in half and the lined up his fingers at Inuyasha's entrance. One finger went in and Inuyasha's moaned at the feeling and then soon after another finger joined the first and began a scissor movement to stretch him, and then a third joined the other too. Inuyasha's was used to it by now and began to ride the fingers wishing it was Sesshomaru's cock for nothing felt better then when Sesshomaru would ram into him and pound him into oblivion.

"Sessh I am ready… Please … I need you inside me!"

"As you wish my Inuyasha," Sesshomaru gave him a small smile before pulling out his fingers and moved them down to run his length spreading his precum over it as lube. Inuyasha whined when the fingers were removed but Sesshomaru have him a reassuring kiss before lining his cock up at Inuyasha's entrance and pushing all the way in, in one fluid motion.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha arched his back in pleasure when Sesshomaru entered him, the little pain that was there mixed with pleasure from Sesshomaru hitting his prostate made Inuyasha see stars.

Sesshomaru groaned at the feeling of Inuyasha's inner walls clamping around him as pleasure raked Inuyasha's body. He looked down at Inuyasha's arched body and almost lost it. This was his favorite picture of Inuyasha that he had the pleasure of seeing every time they came together. Inuyasha's body arched against his, a faint blush adoring his cheeks and pupils blown wide with pleasure and when Inuyasha lowered his body and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and looked at him with so much love and passion he nearly lost it every time and sure enough this time he wasn't disappointment as Inuyasha's did just as he described.

"Sessh… Move!" Inuyasha demanded he felt so full but he needed more he needed Sesshomaru to move and hit that spot inside of him again and again until he came.

"You would demand this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's asked teasingly.

"Damn straight I would," Inuyasha grinned.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled out and back in very slowly. "There I have moved."

"Fucking damnit teasing bastard, more!" Inuyasha groaned. Sesshomaru once again pulled out and pushed back in slowly. "Sessh! Please harder! Faster! Take me damnit!"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Sesshomaru then gripped Inuyasha's hips and pulled out and slammed back in making Inuyasha's back arch and he let out a long moan at the feeling.

Inuyasha's claws raked across Sesshomaru's back as Sesshomaru pounded into him just the way he liked it, his prostate getting hit with every stroke. "FUCK YES SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled out as the pleasure became intense bowing his back and hiding his face in Sesshomaru's neck.

"That's right my mate… Scream for me," Sesshomaru groaned and began to move even faster using his demon speed to his advantage.

"Sessh!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru moved even faster that only a full fledge demon could. The painful abuse to his ass made the act so much more pleasurable, he knew he was going to be sore but because of his demon blood he would be mostly healed by morning. The scent of blood reached his nose as his claws cut Sesshomaru's back, he wasn't worried as Sesshomaru would be healed by morning just like the bruises on his hips that were being made by Sesshomaru's tight grip on them. Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed Inuyasha's erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Inuyasha moved his head out of his mate's neck and kissed him with all the love and passion he had. After a few strokes to his erection Inuyasha broke the kiss, "SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed and came all over Sesshomaru's hand and his stomach.

Sesshomaru continued to pound into Inuyasha as he felt the walls clam around him as Inuyasha climaxed, soon his mate began to shake and twitch with the after shocks of his orgasm, he grinned as he has yet to cum and he didn't plan to quite yet.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru pause when he came down from his orgasmic high, only to feel Sesshomaru continue with penetrating him. Due to his orgasm his body was in overdrive and very sensitive, so when Sesshomaru hit his prostate again and again his body twitched with pleasure and he began to harden again.  
Sessh! Oh GOD! Feels so good!" Inuyasha's cried but then, his embarrassment squeak when Sesshomaru pulled out and flipped him around so he was on his hands and knees and he entered again, however this new position allowed Sesshomaru to go in deeper and make Inuyasha moan and groan and shout Sesshomaru's name to the heavens, he was sure that he was loud enough to wake everyone in the village, God he hoped not he didn't want to have them hear and then face them in the morning. Sesshomaru's gripped his hips tighter and began to pound into him for all he was worth. Inuyasha by now was hard again and on the verge of his second orgasm. "Sesshomaru! I'm… I'm… gonna!" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence the pleasure was too intense.

"Cum for me… My Inu… Cum and scream my name!" Sesshomaru growled as he felt his own orgasm drawing near.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed as he came again, his cum shooting up onto his stomach and dripping down onto the grass below.

Once Inuyasha's walls clamped down on him again as he came Sesshomaru bit down into Inuyasha's neck where his mating mark is, followed his mate in the heavenly bliss of completion shooting his seed deep inside his mate.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru cum inside and teeth in his neck which due to the mating mark being there caused his body to spasm and an orgasm to prolong shooting more cum on himself and the ground. Once he came down from his pleasure induced heaven Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

Sesshomaru thrusted into Inuyasha a few more times before removing his fangs from Inuyasha's neck and following his mate on the ground but falling to the side of his mate as he did not want to crush him and harm his pregnant mate, still keeping him cock inside his mate. He turned Inuyasha's head to the side and kissed him deeply, which Inuyasha's returned the kiss gently as he was exhausted and his strength seemed to have left him when he came.

After a few minutes their panting turned into breathing again as they calmed down from their mating and Sesshomaru pulled out his mate, so that he could clean them up before bed. He rolled Inuyasha over and saw the glazed look in Inuyasha's eyes and the lazy smile on his face. Sesshomaru then began to clean his mate by licking up his mate's seed from his stomach.

Inuyasha looked down at his mate to see what he was doing and blushed, "Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"I am cleaning you," Sesshomaru replied and then went back to cleaning his mate. Inuyasha didn't say anything further and just let his mate clean him. Once he was done Sesshomaru grabbed their clothes and dressed Inuyasha before dressing him self, he would like to have slept naked with his mate but they were out in the open where anyone wondering by could see them and he knew his mate wouldn't like being seen naked by a stranger. Once dressed Sesshomaru moved beside his mate and Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist and kissed him.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, my beautiful mate," Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha smiled and felt content and satisfied and soon fell asleep; Sesshomaru looked down at his sleeping mate and kissed in between his mates furry ears before following his mate into sleep.

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with a smile, last night's activity was amazing and his body still tingled with satisfaction. His neck throbbed slightly from where his mate bit him but his ass and hips were only a little sore from their activates as he wasn't a full demon so he would take a bit longer to heal then full demon would. He lifted his head up from his mate's chest to look at Sesshomaru's sleeping face. 'I still can't get over how cute he looks when he sleeps,' Inuyasha laughed a little, Sesshomaru would surly punch him if he ever heard Inuyasha call him cute. Suddenly his smile faded as his stomach turned and not in the good way, 'oh shit!' Inuyasha quickly scrambled out of his mates arms and ran to the bushes where he proceeded to empty last night's dinner. His hair was moved out of his way and off his neck and an arm was rubbing his back; Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru's kneeling next to him, he gave Sesshomaru a small smile of gratitude before his stomach flipped again and he threw up again.

Sesshomaru had woken up as his mate suddenly left his arms and the sound of Inuyasha being sick, Sesshomaru quickly moved to his mate's side and moved his hair out of his way and began to rub his back. He had a feeling that this was coming sooner or later, he will have to speak with Lady Kaede to see if there is an herb that could help Inuyasha.

After a few minutes Inuyasha finally felt that his stomach was empty and sat back into his mates arms; Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around Inuyasha's waist holding him close as Inuyasha caught his breath while his other hand ran through his hair and moved his sweaty bangs from his mate's eyes. "Arg that was so gross," Inuyasha whined.

"I know Inu, but it is to be expected," Sesshomaru said.

"I am guessing it isn't anything I ate then," Inuyasha stated.

"No mate I am afraid not," Sesshomaru smiled.

"Fuck, the future me warned me of this, morning sickness," Inuyasha growled.

"Yes but be thankful it will not last your whole pregnancy as it does with some humans," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha paled, "Ya I guess so don't mean I have to like it."

"No one said you did little brother. Now how about we go to the village so that we may eat and discuss our plan of action."

"Sounds good to me… I just hope our activity last night didn't wake anyone up, I don't wanna face Kouga if he heard, I might just have to rip his tail off if he fucks with me," Inuyasha growled.

"I am sure no one heard us, we were far enough away, however your voice may have reached them," Sesshomaru teased.

Inuyasha blushed and then grumbled about egotistical asshole brothers while walking towards the village after retrieving his sword. Once there they saw that everyone was awake and cooking breakfast, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru joined then and luckily no one said anything about hearing them last night however Kouga had a giant grin on his face and Kagura had a small blush and well Kanna looked normal who knows what she is thinking or if she even heard anything. Inuyasha blushed when he noticed their reaction to him showing up and choose to remain silent and ignore Kouga.

After everyone ate breakfast Kagura and Kanna said their goodbyes and thanks once again before they left for their own travels, soon after Kouga left but not before commenting to Inuyasha about his vocal ability making Inuyasha flush with embarrassment and anger he was about to pursue Kouga ff like he promised and without the jewel shards in his legs he probably would have caught him but Sesshomaru held him back and with a nip to Inuyasha's ear and reminder of who was in his belly at this current time, Inuyasha huffed and said that Kouga wasn't worth it and that he would get his revenge later.

So the remaining group sat around and decided to come up with a plan on how to go about looking for Yura.

"Lady Kaede if you wouldn't mind looking after Rin, I believe it would be beneficial for her to learn from you," Sesshomaru said.

Kaede smiled warmly at the prospect of teaching Rin, "I would not mind in the least, Lord Sesshomaru. It would please this old miko's heart to have a young child to teach."

"I thank you Miko," Sesshomaru said and then looked at Jaken, "I am intrusting you to watch over her during my absence, you know what will happen if you fail," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"O-o-of c-course Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken stuttered.

"Kohaku, I think you should stay here with Rin as well, to remover more and to take this time to train and find peace in these peaceful times," Sango said.

"But sister!" Kohaku began to protest.

"Do not argue with me Kohaku, it will be good for you and Rin to learn and play while this peace lasts and if the village is attacked they could use you to help," Sango said.

Kohaku put his head down in defeat; he knew he wasn't going to win, "Alright I will."

"That's my good little brother," Sango ruffled his hair, to which he laughed and playful pushed her hand away.

"Shippo I want you to stay here as well, Lady Kaede can teach you as well, It will be helpful for you to know about herbs and stuff for when you are finally able to travel on your own, I don't need ya to go and poison yourself because you ate the wrong berries or herb," Inuyasha said.

Shippo growled at that comment but knew it to be true he didn't know much and on their travels he really didn't pay much attention to learn what was good and what wasn't, "fine."

"So it will be Miroku, Sango, Kirlala, Sesshomaru and I," Inuyasha said.

"Do not forget Ah-Un," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh? Why not leave them here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Because if our travels require us to fly then the fire cat can carry the monk and slayer and Ah-Un can carry you, Unless you wish to be carried by this Sesshomaru then I have no problems with that," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment, "You will not carry me, I am not a woman."

"I never said such a thing, however I knew you would be opposed to this Sesshomaru carrying you so that is why Ah-Un will be traveling with us," Sesshomaru said.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled.

"So where should we start?" Sango asked.

"Amaya once said that she knew were the witch was generally located, somewhere in the Western mountains I think we should head there and start our look, maybe try and find out Information along the way," Miroku stated.

"Why don't you all get ready and we can be on our way then, let's track this bitch down and kill her before she kills us," Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded and then proceeded to get supplies for the trip before heading out.

A month had pasted before they found themselves at the village by the Western Mountain, it took them longer due to the humans needing more rest and that they also stopped at nearly every village along the way to seek information about Yura the witch. No one seemed to know who she was and those that thought they did ended up being a dead end. Inuyasha's morning sickness didn't help either, his mood swings were not too bad at this point in time but when they appeared they also delayed their travels depending on what mood would hit him. At random intervals Inuyasha would suddenly pull Sesshomaru towards him and whisper something in his ear before taking said ear into his mouth; Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would then disappear for a an hour or so and when they returned Inuyasha would be in a great mood and a smile wouldn't leave his face for a couple hours. Miroku and Sango got used to their disappearance and would just sit and wait for them to return before carrying on their way and that is how they found themselves this very moment is sitting and waiting for the two mates to return. Miroku and Sango sat underneath a large tree deciding that even when they returned it was too late in the day to continue on their hunt so they would camp there for the night, Miroku had already gathering a decent size amount of wood for a fire that should last them for the night.

Soon after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha returned and sat down with them, Sesshomaru looked as indifferent as always but Inuyasha was glowing with happiness and was practically purring while leaning on his mate.

"I see that you have picked a spot for the night and have already gathered fire wood," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, we didn't know how long you would be so we decided it was late enough in the day and we could plan our next course of action from here," Miroku said.

"It's all good," Inuyasha said. "I'm kinda tired anyways and not walking sounds good to me." Inuyasha's ears suddenly picked up a faint noise in the distance.

"Inu?" Sesshomaru looked down at his alert mate.

"I hear something," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know it sounds like something moving fast towards us, and I hear leaves. Something running through bushes or maybe…" Inuyasha trails off as he looked up into the trees. Just then a familiar voice reaches everyone's ears.

"Stop giving me that look!" A familiar voice yells, "I told you that I could find them and I will! Besides it's not my fault you are still pissy and wont help me except to grunt and 'Hn' me! I know we are close you'll see!"

"Oh really?" A male voice says in a smooth indifferent tone.

"Ya really!" The familiar voice states.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all look up just as two figures appear through the trees and stop on the tree branch above them. Both were recognized by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and only one was recognized by Sango and Miroku.

"You wouldn't know even if they were right under your nose, you're too mad," The male voice says.

"I am not mad, I am agitated and annoyed by your brooding, and for your information I too would know if they were right under my nose!" The familiar voice said again crossing their arms.

The male figure simply raised and eye brow and looked down at the group below them, the other looked down as well and gasped. "Father? Papa?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't believe their eyes, "Amaya?" Inuyasha gasped.

Amaya looked down at her parents and smiled before looking at the other and growling, "Don't say a word! You distracted me!" She then jumped down and landing in front of her parents. "Father, Papa! Long time no see," Amaya smiled and bowed.

Everyone just gasped as they stared at her and then to the male who jumped down from the tree and landing beside her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at the male, "Amaya you brought Ryuu with you this time," Inuyasha smiled.

"Ya," Amaya frowned. "He insisted that he come with me, which was fine, you know because I like having my big brother around, but ever since he found out that his older self kissed me he has been in one of those you moods." At that statement Ryuu just huffed. "Oh don't deny it, but Papa I have been trying to tell him that it didn't count because I was in a different body and so that doesn't count but he is just like Father," Amaya turned to Ryuu "Po-ssess-ive!" Amaya then leaned up to Inuyasha's ear and whispered, "Which is kinda nice, tehe having him jealous of himself is also really funny," Amaya smiled.

At that Inuyasha laughed until someone cleared their throat, everyone looked over at Miroku who was the one to do it. "Lady Amaya it is an honor to see you again."

"You too Miroku," Amaya smiled at him, "and you Sango."

"Who is your friend Amaya?" Sango asked.

"Oh sorry how rude of me, Miroku Sango meet my big brother Ryuu, Ryuu this is Miroku and Sango."

"Nice to meet you," Ryuu bowed.

Amaya smiled, "He is why I warned you not to grope me Miroku, otherwise Ryuu would have killed you before introductions were done."

Miroku looked horrified, and stared at Ryuu who growled at him, "Lady Amaya I am a humble monk, a man of the cloth-"

"Miroku don't give us that excuse," Sango said.

"Lady Sango you are the only woman for me," Miroku said, to which Sango blushed and turned away from him.

Everyone just laughed, until Sesshomaru spoke up, "Amaya, Ryuu why are you two here?"

"Well after you too left we spent a lot of time in my time getting everyone back in order, Kenchi destroying everyone and everything left a big mess for Father and Papa to clean up, not to mention fighting off every Lord wanting to mate me," Amaya mumbled the last part.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled in shock, and Sesshomaru and Ryuu growled. "Why would they want to mate you? You are only a pup."

"I know but once the other Lords found out about me being the one to bring everyone back suddenly everyone wants me to be their mate and with me being young was no issue they were willing to wait until I am old enough. Father and Papa quickly put an end to that however, and Ryuu made it pretty clear as well," Amaya smiled at Ryuu. "Anyways! After all that mess settled down I remembered that I told you the general area of where Yura is but not how to find her once you are there so I decided to come back. It took us a while to get here because we spent some time at Lady Kaede's visiting and then well, with little legs we finally found you," Amaya finished.

"Well Lady Amaya we are grateful that you came to help us," Miroku said.

"What did our future selves think of your idea?" Inuyasha asked.

At that Amaya froze, "Weeelllll," she said dragging out the word. "Papa you through a fit because after everything that had happened you didn't want us out of your sight for a moment, but Father managed to calm you down a bit to rationalize the situation and so after much convincing and Ryuu stating that he would be coming with me you finally let us come, however after we are done we are to come back and I am not to time travel anymore unless absolutely life threatening, world ending stuff happens again, however I informed Papa that after we are done I will have to rest before coming home because when I leave here I will have to separate the time lines so that what we do here wont affect my time line."

"You can do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya but it took some research to learn how, after all I can't have us killing Yura in this time affect my time line because then none of this would have happened so once I leave I wont be able to come back and the me that you know now will be different from the me in this time line, I am sad to say once I leave it will goodbye," Amaya said. That statement made everyone pause in shock, and look sadly at the two pups in front of them especially the one they have come to know and love. "But don't worry," Amaya smiled. "You will all still have your memories of this Amaya and your Amaya will still be just like me if that makes any sense, she just wont have the experience that I do, if that makes you feel any better, everything will still be the same just not the same out come, I wont have to go to the past and save the world, but at the same time I will probably find a way to the past anyways after all some things in time never change and I still was the one to bring you too together so the time line will adjust as necessary," Amaya smiled sadly.

"We will miss this you Amaya," Sango said.

"As I will miss all of you, but for now why don't we enjoy our time together, trust me, we will be sad for a little while but as long as you don't forget me I will be happy," Amaya said.

"We should rest now, we have a witch to hunt down tomorrow," Inuyasha said. He then patted beside him and Sesshomaru for Amaya and Ryuu to sit.

Amaya smiled and ran over, she looked behind her when Ryuu didn't move and sighed. "Come on Ryuu," Amaya went and grabbed his hand and pulled him along until they were nested between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Ryuu of course held Amaya tightly while Inuyasha hugged them both; Sesshomaru kept watch over his family while they slept a small almost un-noticeable smile upon his face.

As the days passed on they soon found the witch Yura, when they found her she had yet to complete Kenchi so they managed to defeat her in time. It was no wonder she created him because she was very weak herself her powers were the only thing strong about her but even then she was no match for the Inu family and Miroku and Sango combined. The battle was very anti climatic she tried to trick them into believing she was a good witch and then begged for mercy and that she would stop her experiment and then tried to flee when that didn't work after springing a surprise attack of spells. No one got seriously hurt but the battle still took a lot out of Inuyasha, to which Sesshomaru forced them to rest for a few days before traveling again.

Inuyasha was very thankful at this point for Sesshomaru's over the top concern for him because it gave him another month with Amaya, the daughter he has come to love and owe so much too. He new that the Amaya in his belly would be just like her but the memories of this Amaya would be just that memories, with the events unfolding like they did time has changed and so has the future. He has also been able to bond with Ryuu though not as much as Sesshomaru bonded with him as their personality was the exact same.

Sesshomaru was happy with his time with both his future daughter and son, and has the time passed and he spent time with Ryuu he knew that Amaya would be taken care of in the future because if Ryuu turned out like himself then he would protect Amaya with his whole being just like he does for Inuyasha.

Like all good things however everything must come to end, soon their journey ended back at Lady Kaede's village and Amaya informed everyone that she and Ryuu would be leaving in a couple days when she could save up enough energy to make the journey back home. Those days were spent in laughter and tears, as no one wanted to say good bye, Amaya spent those days reassuring everyone that it would not be good bye and that Inuyasha would soon give birth and they could be reintroduced to her in the future and that they would have wonderful stories to tell, and resting with Inuyasha. As for Ryuu he spent the days with Sesshomaru training and getting to know his past Father and Papa and hearing all the stories about what Amaya had accomplished while in the past.

Finally the day came when Amaya and Ryuu had to say their good bye for good. Everyone gathered around the bone eaters well, giving hugs to Amaya as Ryuu stood to the side watching.

"Thank you everyone for everything that you have done for me, I will never forget you," Amaya smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Lady Amaya, it has been an honor to have traveled and fought beside you, we will never forget what you have done for us and your story will forever be told," Miroku said.

"Miroku is right Amaya, for someone so young you have done so much, and you have been so brave, now you get to go home and be a kid again, I will miss you," Sango added.

"Thank you, it was great to meet you guys. I now know why Papa is friends with you both," Amaya smiled and gave them each a hug; Miroku kept his hands to himself as he didn't want to ruin the moment by being killed by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Ryuu.

"Amaya," Shippo said. "I will miss you."

"Don't worry Shippo," Amaya said. "When I am born you will be a big brother to me, so you will have your fill of having me around," Amaya laughed. "I will look forward to hearing all about your adventures with Papa."

Shippo smiled at Amaya and let a few tears slide before hugging Amaya who returned it with just as much strength.

Rin was next who came and hugged Amaya crying, "I don't want you to go."

"Rin, I have to return to my time. The me in this time will be born soon enough and then you get to teach me all kinds of things and tell me stories about the adventures you have been on with Father. I am looking forward to those," Amaya said. She then pulled away after returning the hug and turning to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Father, Papa, it has been the most amazing time being here with you and having my own adventures with you."

"Amaya," Inuyasha stared down at his future daughter with tears in his eyes. "We will miss you; I can never thank you enough for everything that you have done for me and Sesshomaru. Without you none of this would have happened."

"Of course it would have, just might have taken longer," Amaya said. "And you don't have to thank me; nothing I have done could ever be compensation enough for what you have given me Papa… The gift of life and no matter what the future brings I will always love you no matter what."

Inuyasha kneeled down and held out his arms, which Amaya lips trembled and tears began to flow as she ran into her Papa's waiting arms. Inuyasha hugged Amaya tightly never wanting to let go, but a hand on his shoulder after a few minutes made him look up at his mate who nodded sadly that he had to let her go; reluctantly he let go and watched Amaya move to Sesshomaru.

"Father," was all she had to say to convey that she would miss him.

"Amaya," was all Sesshomaru had to say back to express his sadness of her leaving and that he would miss her. However he kneeled down to Amaya's shock and pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "Thank you my daughter, I will miss you greatly."

Amaya was shocked to say the least, but cried new tears of sadness at her Father's display of grieve at her leaving. "I love you Father," Amaya whispered back and hugged him tightly before moving away. "Thank you Lady Kaede for your hospitality."

"You are welcome my child, this old miko will miss you," Lady Kaede said.

Amaya then bowed to Kohaku, Kirlala, Jaken and Ah-Un before turning to Ryuu, "Let's go." Amaya and Ryuu jumped up onto the ledge of the well and turned one least final time and smiled before summoning up her power and jumping into the well.

Amaya and Ryuu appeared on the other side of the well; she has split the time stream so she may never return to the past that she just left. When she emerged from the well with the help of Ryuu as her power was now depleted she found her family waiting for her with smiles and her Papa had tears in his eyes as he knew that what his daughter has just done must have been the hardest thing to do.

Ryuu helped her walk towards her family and her Papa hugged her and told her how proud of her he was and that he loved her, he then picked her up in his arms and they began to head back to the castle where she would rest.

Amaya rested her head against her Papa's shoulder and watched as the well got further away she near that at this moment that her adventure in the past was over. She hugged her Papa tightly she could now head to her future, in her time and continue with her life that was halted many years ago due to Kenchi and with determination she will now look to the future with her big brother and the rest of her family to guide her to a bright and better future.

~*****~ In the past~*****~

~Time skip~

The night has come that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have longed for, Lady Kaede was in the room as Inuyasha, who was for the moment turned female, to deliver his pups that he has been impatient to meet. The sound of Inuyasha screaming as he pushed the pups out echoed through out the halls as Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kirlala, Shippo and Rin sat outside the room waiting to be able to greet Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's pups into the world. The first pup's cries came, then a second and third; Inuyasha's shouted again as everyone held their breath for the last pup, the one they knew was Amaya to enter the world. However after Inuyasha's shout of pain ended, signaling that he had pushed his last push, no cry came. The gang becomes nerves standing outside not knowing what was going on.

Inside the room Inuyasha laid on the bed panting and covered in sweat as he squeezed Sesshomaru's hand both waiting with baited breath for their one and only daughter Amaya to take her first breath into the world and let the world know she was here by crying out her arrival. As they continued to wait Inuyasha grew panicked. "What if her coming back changed something that wasn't suppose to change what if she doesn't cry?!" Inuyasha said, his voice slightly higher due to being female, nearly hyperventilating.

"Don't worry my mate, she will cry, if Ryuu is destined to be her mate then even now he will not let her die," Sesshomaru reassured his mate.

Finally after they were just about to give up hope and let despair of the lose of their daughter ring through the lands, Ryuu shifted in the nurses hands and let out whimpering noise and as per the instructions of Sesshomaru before the birthing happened, she moved the pup over to his still sister and she placed him down beside her. Everyone watched as the pup moved close to his sister and whimpered his distress, a light soon shone and everyone held their breath for what seemed like eternity before the sister pup took breath and cried out.

In the hall everyone was rejoicing in hearing Amaya's cry, they didn't want to admit that they were worried but the prolonged cry had everyone on edge that maybe something had gone wrong. Miroku and Sango hugged each other in happiness at finally being able to see Amaya again and Shippo, Rin and Kohaku jumped for joy. Everyone couldn't wait until they were able to see the pups, but they waited hoping that they wouldn't have to wait for very long.

Inuyasha cried in joy that as per Amaya's prediction she was saved by her older brother, Inuyasha looked up at his mate, "She lives Sess, she lives and she is finally with us again," he smiled.

Sesshomaru bent down and kissed his mates head, "That she is my beautiful mate, and you have done wonderfully, you have blessed this Sesshomaru with beautiful pups. You should rest now," he said as he looked down at his exhausted mate.

"Not yet…" Inuyasha panted, "I can't… rest yet… I… I have too… hold them," he felt sleep over powering his mind but he had to hold them, his pups.

Sesshomaru was going to argue but knew better, his mate was stubborn and at this point it would be pointless. So one by one He handed Inuyasha's his pups, starting with Daisuke and Misaki. Inuyasha's held them and fed them from his breasts, which felt awkward for him at first but seeing his pups satisfied made it easier on him. Once they had their fill, Ryuu and Amaya were next, Ryuu refused to be away from his sister so he had to hold them close together which was awkward in it's self but he made it work. He stared down at Amaya, tears of happiness running down his face; he was so happy with all his pups, but he couldn't help at being slightly happier with seeing Amaya alive and in his arms. It had taken him a long time to get over Amaya leaving and he still was not completely over it, but having her in his arms, right now, relieved most of his sadness.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru who was holding his two middle pups, and then he looked back down at the two in his arms. With Amaya coming and changing the future, it has now become clear to him that everyone from this point on is and will be different then the future Amaya had come from.

The future is now a mystery and that both frightened and excited Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, because they both know that if anything were to happen they would face it together, as a family.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cuddled together on the bed with all four pups in their arms, Sesshomaru going from petting him to their pups to him again. The soothing motion had Inuyasha relaxed and as he slowly drifted off to sleep Inuyasha whispered, "welcome back… Amaya."

**A/N: Well what did you all think? I have one more chapter the epilogue before this story is complete… I wish to thank everyone for the reviews and being patient as I ran into writers block and therefore took a while to update. Please review and let me know what ya think of this chapter… I should have the epilogue up in the next couple days so look out! Till next time keep the yaoi!**


End file.
